Code Geass: Wrath of The Resuscitated Demon
by Dark Zero 1718
Summary: A year had passed since the completion of Zero Requiem. Lelouch awakens as a certified immortal. He encounters a mysterious experience while he lurks around the shadows. The Former Emperor was destined to become the ace pilot of Shirasei X-III, an unusual but a significant knightmare frame. With war's sudden outbreak, Lelouch sworn to use his intellect and protect everyone.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue - Requiem

**Greetings, readers! You are now about to enter Dark Zero 1718's first adventure story! :D**

**This have been stuck in my head a looong time ago, before I even signed up here. This may contain a few violence, not really gore-ish but just the usual. That's why I rated it T for teenagers. For safety. Whoever is fond of knightmare actions, you're gonna like this. Truthfully, I'm not really an expert in writing when it comes to actions, that is. So I suggest you to be easy on me. I'll try my best, promise! :)**

**WARNING: The first few chapters maybe short. But it gets longer and longer.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Code Geass.**

**Now, I present..the Prologue!**

* * *

**CODE GEASS: THE WRATH OF THE RESUSCITATED DEMON**

_Chapter 1: Prologue- Requiem_

The golden sword went deeper into the young Emperor's body, the warm red liquid poured out of his chest and the pain was agonizing. The masked man before him, was stiffed and held the sword's handle with shaking hands. Nothing can be heard but air. Everyone's eyes were focused upon them. Today is the day.

The completion of Zero Requiem. A plan that can change the world into a better place for the sake of everyone.

"L-Lelouch.." Suzaku called out his friend's name as fresh tears flowed from his emerald eyes. He has finally avenged Euphemia, but at the same time, killing his one and only best friend.

''The punishment for what you've done shall be this then..." Lelouch whispered as he leaned on the masked man's shoulder for support. In every second, his energy was wavering and dark rings were visible under his eyes. "You'll live on..always serving as a knight of justice and truth..." He,then, lifted his hand and caressed the right side of the mask. "You'll no longer live your life as Suzaku Kururugi..you shall wear a mask eternally.."

"This geass...I do solemnly accept." Suzaku accepted his punishment, yet he still have tear-filled eyes and released the sword from his majesty's body.

Lelouch stumbled down, flipped over and slid down the ramp, leaving a trail of blood behind him and landed beside his beloved sister, Nunnally.

"Lelouch? Are you..?" Nunnally trailed off when she suddenly saw the small smile on his lips as he awaits for his life's end. As she touched his blood-stained hand, she gasped in utter shock.

She was seeing his memories. Acting as a dictator and his planned death were for the sake of the world she desired in her life. A warm and gentle world. Where people will smile and unite with each other. Tears started to form in her beautiful lavender eyes, slowly streaming down her cheeks.

"You mean..everything you've done until now.." Nunnally moved her brother's cooling hand closer to her "Oh big brother, I love you!" she cried out.

Lelouch was slowly losing consciousness. Blood oozed out of his mouth. "Yes..I destroyed the world..and created a new.." He said softly. Then, he looked up at Nunnally. He couldn't stand his last image of his precious sister will be a sad one. With all his might, he tried to speak a little bit more to her .

"N-Nunnally...don't cry..be happy..." he whisphered gently. "I..I lied to you..I'm sorry.."

She clutched his hand tighter. "I forgive you brother! Just don't die...Please stay with me... I don't wanna be alone.." She begged him.

"Please..remember..." He murmured. Lelouch's eyes felt so heavy and he can't stay awake any more longer. He feels so tired right now..

"No! Don't leave me..stay awake, big brother!" Nunnally cried.

"...I will always love you..so please..smile, okay..?"

"Brother..I..!"

His entire life flashed before his eyes.

"..Goodbye..Nunnally.." He muttered his last word before he finally closed his eyes.

Nunnally screamed in despair for she have lost the person she loved in her entire life. Her beloved older brother is taken away from her, forever. She saw the way his life escaped his body with her own naked eyes. She was wracked by uncontrollable sobs and her whole mind is occupied with deep sorrow. Despite all the crimes he commited and the bitterness of his lies reached her, she still loved him and grieved for his death. Suzaku, on the other hand, felt it as well. He killed his one and only best friend with his own bare hands. As the crowd chants, he stood there, like a brave warrior. But inside, Suzaku was hurting. His mind raced on nothing else but recalling the heartful memories that he and Lelouch had in the time of childhood until the day Zero Requiem was accomplished. Lelouch Vi Britannia's death rejoiced the whole world but broke the hearts of his loved ones, especially Nunnally, the person he loves the most. Just an hour after his assasination, his body was carted away by the royal guards.

Aftermath:

With the demon,gone, an era of peace has reigned the world once again. Zero/Suzaku continued to serve as a knight for Nunnally Vi Britannia, the 100th Empress of the Holy Britannian Empire or Lelouch's successor.

**End of prologue..**

* * *

**That's it for the prologue. Sorry, if it's short! Tell me what you think about it! ^.^**

**See ya in Chapter 2: The Unfamiliar Destiny.**

**~Dark Zero 1718**


	2. Chapter 2: The Unfamiliar Destiny

**Aaand..we're back! This might be short again. ( It's still like a prologue, deal with it )**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Code Geass...**

* * *

_Chapter 2: The Unfamiliar Destiny_

Black.

He can see nothing but pure darkness. He felt like he was laying down on something soft, yet hard at the same time. Is he dead already and laying down somewhere in the afterlife? Locked in a coffin? Or maybe, he was still alive? Impossible. He can't be alive. It's just a fallacious theory of his. A faint shade of light began to pentrate his eyelids.

Lelouch opened his eyes groggily. Everything was vague, but his vision manage to adjust. The first thing he saw was a light bulb hanging lazily on the ceiling. He sat up and winced from the stinging pain on his chest.

"Ugh..what..what happened..?'' he mumbled with a raspy voice. Lelouch scanned his sorroundigs. He was in a room. A strange room. It has wooden walls with scratches and different marks inscripted on it. The floor was made out of brown oak. And almost all of its' planks are broken. He turned to his right, and saw a window, with a broken glass and a bent window sill. Frames of random people in different angles and garbages on the floor. This place is a total wreck. As if a tornado strucked this place.

"Huh? Where am I?" Lelouch wondered. He looked down at himself. And he was still wearing the same clothes from before and it still had bloodstains on it. This made him more confused. Lelouch looked at his reflection on the broken mirror . Well, he still looked the same but he saw something that didn't belong on his forehead.

A familiar V-like sign. The Geass sigil.

He stood up and ran towards the broken mirror; taking a closer look at himself. "No way..." Lelouch gasped in disbelief as he saw the mark on his forehead. "I have a code...? That means I'm immortal now!" He paused for a minute before he collapsed to his knees "If I'am..then I'm not dead. Everything will be ruined!" Silver tears began to form his eyes but it disappeared when we heard a voice.

_'Lelouch..'_ the voice whispered._ 'Everything will be fine...'_

The former emperor suddenly stood up. "Who are you?"

_'Don't worry.' _The voice said _' I will help you..'_

"You're going to..help me?" Asked Lelouch.

_'Yes' _the voice responded

"Do you know..where am I?" Lelouch asked sheepishly. He mentally punched himself for asking such a sheepish question.

'_Yes. You are currently somewhere in the forests of Japan. You have been brought here after your supposed death_' The anonymous voice explained.

_Why here? Well, I'am a bad person to the world. Tyrants don't deserve a better burial site when they die._ he thought.

_'However, your fate is waiting, Lelouch. Accept my assistance and I shall lead you there'_

Lelouch flinched inside _What? But I just.. _The raven-haired youth didn't know what to do a first. Will he really accept it? Or decline it? He felt a headache coming. There were so many questions that flooded his mind. Random desicions going in circles in his brain. He maybe a strategist, but making decisions is one of the hardest spots he encountered.

"Is this a trap?" Lelouch asked.

_'No. Its' just us here.' _the voice answered _'So do you accept it?'_

"I.." Lelouch thought about how weak he is now. He has no other choice but to trust the voice."I agree."

_' Good.' _A white light appeared. _'Lelouch Vi Britannia, follow this light and you will find your weapon for justice'_

Lelouch nodded in agreement "Yes, I understand."

The light moved towards the door, Lelouch followed close behind. Then, passed the hallways. He was surprised to see that, not only the room he was staying in was a wreck but also the entire building.

_I wonder what happened here..._

It exited out the small lounge and headed to the forest. His path was often block by twigs and vines hung on the shorter trees. He crossed bushes and streams, he's lucky that there are no animals or inhabitants here. After a couple of hours of walking through the forest , the light faded. Lelouch stopped in his tracks. He couldn't identify what he was seeing but a giant cave entrance.

"What now?" He asked and the voice spoke up to him

_'Enter the cave'_ The voice said.

Lelouch entered the cave. His eyes widened in surprise as he saw giant giant-sized black robot with yellow streaks painted on it. A Knightmare frame that looks almost identical to the Shinkiro and has the exact size of the Gawain. It has two swords attached to its sides and beam rifles on its wrists

"What is this?" Asked a shocked Lelouch.

_'Behold, the Shirasei X-III.' _The voice introduced _'Your new knightmare frame'_

"Is this..my fate?"

_'Yes. Use this new sword to stop any threat that enters the world that your sister envisioned.' _Said the voice. _'Peace is a fragile word. Once war breaks out, you are to use your intelligence, just like what you did when you were Zero but do it without using any force at all. By taking up the intellect of a pilot, you will be able to protect what you love.'_

_That's right. Nunnally wished for a gentle world. And now, I can at least protect it secretly without anyone knowing who I'am with this one and my code. _ Thought Lelouch. He smirked "Well..I'll get it started then."

He ran towards his new knightmare, opened up the cockpit and jumped in it. He grabbed the key and plugged it on the power socket. The system began to activate. The main camera and radar worked smoothly. _Weapon statuses all clear. Energy full. And.._ Something caught Lelouch's attention _It even has energy wings!_ He thought in surprise.

"Amazing..now I can at least tolerate my piloting skills.."

After a few minutes of trying to settle it, the knightmare is all prepared for launching. He placed both of his hands on the controller. Then, Lelouch heard the voice speak up to him again

_'Someone wants to meet you here' _stated the voice as a map appeared in the screen with a red dot that shows a destination point _'Please meet that person. I'm sure you know her very well..'_

_Her? Well, whatever. I'm gonna launch this thing now. _

"Got it" Lelouch responded. He drove the knightmare outside the cave and activated the Shirasei's energy wings. His face was confident and ready to face his new journey.

"Shirasei X-III, launch!" He declared as he pushed the controller forward for boost and the knightmare took off.

XXXXXXX

On the outskirts of Japan, a woman with long-green hair and amber eyes sat on a bench near a small hut she owns. " Its' been a year since that fateful day" she said to no one in particular with a flat tone. As the wind blows, she smiled ''Looks like the time has come. He has returned.."

* * *

**Alright, everyone! That's chapter 2 for ya! ^_^**

**I like knightmares and all, especially the Lancelot, the Guren, Gawain and Shinkiro. The others..well, I like them too. But those are my four favorites. Haha :D I'll give you guys a few information about Lulu's knightmare! :)**

**Name: Shirasei X-III**

**Color: Black and yellow**

**Special Features: Purple energy wings. ( If you don't know energy wings, just imagine the Lancelot Albion in Ep. 24 R2 ), Speed Particles.**

**Weapons: Beam rifles, 2x swords, slash harkins, beam cannon ( the beam's hue is red. ), 50x missiles. ( In between the wings. )**

**Special Combat Skill: Multi-target feature.**

**That's it guys. If you have any questions, PM me or leave a review. Also, tell me what you think about the edited version. This was re-written, actually. Without any further ado, I'll have to work on something else now.**

**Until next time! :D**

**~Dark Zero 1718**


	3. Chapter 3: The First Encounter

**A/N: Hello again Minna-san! After 3 hours of brainstorming, the next chapter is now on the scene! X3 Updating more and more chapters takes a while..so this one might last longer..yeah, I got bored lol :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T own Code Geass.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

_Chapter 3: The First Encounter_

It's amazing.

The knightmare flew smoothly in the blue sky. Fortunately, Lelouch did not encounter any troubles for the past 20 minutes of flying.

_Everything still seems so quiet in here.._Lelouch thought as he looked around his sorroundings. _Good job, Nunnally. I'm proud of you.. _

In just a few seconds, he suddenly detected a heat source; a sign of a knightmare incoming. _What is this?_

He put up a visual of the source. And his violet eyes saw 5 uknown knightmares that are black in color with different features and more innovative than Britannia's . In additional, those knightmares have float systems and rifles.

Lelouch haven't seen knightmares like those ever since. Fear washed over his body. He knew that the world that he sacrificed himself for, will be soon endangered of war and more sufferings again. He closed his eyes, thinking of what to do to prevent it.

_Should I pursue them? Or should I not? _Lelouch is again on one of the most hardest spots in life. Deciding. Suddenly, he thought aboout something. "That's right. I'll ask the mysterious old man's voice." Said Lelouch. He have no idea if the voice is really there. But he didn't care, he still asked.

"If you're right there..." Lelouch started "Tell me, what are those knightmare units called?"

Luckily,the voice seemed to have heard his question and replied _'I don't know either. But I know where they're from'_

"Then,where?" Lelouch asked again.

_'Russia' _the old man's voice answered.

"Do you know their objectives?"

_'They plan on posing a threat to Britannia. However, that's not yet their main course.' _it stated as Lelouch listened on. _' They are aiming to capture the head of the country before devouring the whole state'_

"WHAT?!" Lelouch exclaimed and halted the knightmare when he found out that those Russians are actually trying to take Nunnally into hostage for she is the head of the Britannian Empire.

He gritted his teeth in anger before asking "Tell me where are they heading!"

_'But Lelouch..you have a task to complete' _the voice responded.

"My sister is gonna be taken into hostage! And there's a big possibility she's gonna get killed!" Lelouch shouted "I need to destroy them! They're trying to ruined the peace in this world!"

_'Alright' _the voice said, agreeing with him _'They're heading straight to Britannia.'_

Lelouch cursed silently and shouted "Those airheads have no idea what the heck are they doing!"

Frustrated at their action, he drove the Shirasei towards the 5 enemy units' direction.

"Sir,are you certain this is the right time to go against Britannia?" The pilot of the knightmare on the right side asked their squad leader.

"After the 99th Emperor died, they've already let go of their weapons since peace took over the country" the leader explained "So, its' the right time"

The pilot of the knightmare on the left side smirked "Hmph! This is gonna be a total success!"

"Yes,it will. But we need to-!" before the leader could continue there was a flash of a red beam that caused their formation to break.

"What the-?!"

"Is it Britannia?!"

The five pilots stared were dumbfounded when they saw a large,black,yellow knightmare with transparent,purplish energy wings on its back. It began to fire thick red-colored beams at them again.

"All forces, attack!" The leader shouted as their knightmares began to pursue the Shirasei.

They all fired their rifles, revealing a white beam at their approaching enemy. But it evaded their attacks swiftly and brought out its' slash harkin and destroyed their weapons in just 5 seconds.

One of them brought out his slash harkin as well, intending to cut off its' parts. Before he has the chance to attack, the Shirasei cut the Russian knightmare's harkin into half before plunging its' own at the core of the machine. And this caused it to explode without the pilot ejecting his seat.

_One down. 4 more to go._ Lelouch thought and suddenly, he saw 3 units coming in closer to him. The trio started to fire their white beams continously. This made the youth to activate the knightmare's shield.

The three pilots stared in surprise as they saw the shield. (Note: The shield is like the Shinkiro's)

But they got slapped back in the present when they heard their boss shouting "Don't just do nothing there! DESTROY THAT KNIGHTMARE!"

"But sir! Its' too strong!"

"JUST DO IT! WE MUSN'T LET THAT ENEMY FOIL OUR PLANS! HE ALREADY TOOK ONE OF US, SO DO IT,NOW!"

''Y-yes sir!" They all responded, uncertain at their captain's decision. They flew towards the Shirasei,with harkin's on their knightmare's hands.

Lelouch pressed on the controls that made his knightmare to bring out another slash harkin then, flew towards his enemies. He disarmed the first one before proceeding to cut the knightmare to pieces. The pilot managed to escape. But when Lelouch saw the ejected cockpit, he destroyed it by the use of his rifles.

He fired the main cannon, located write in the middle of the machine. The thick red-colored beam from the main cannon hit the second one. The third one fires, the Shirasei evades, fired the main cannon again. When it made contact on the enemy's machine, it exploded.

The captain was shocked that it actually destroyed 4 units in just 2 minutes. Angrily, he shouted "Do you think..that YOU'VE WON THIS BATTLE?!"

He activated the slash harkin as he moved towards the powerful knightmare that killed his subordinates.

Lelouch noticed that the Shirasei's energy will be out in 55 minutes. He needs to retreat. If he does, then Nunnally will be kept as a hostage by a single Russian.

As the enemy goes closer and closer to him, he used the harkin to block the enemy's. Then he pushed the enemy back until it crashes into the island. With its' sharp edges, he slashed the enemy's weapon into two which made the captain helpless.

"Not yet..!" the captain struggled to make his knightmare bring out his rifles but once it was already out, Lelouch destroyed it right away.

"WHY YOU LITTLE-!" the captain was cut off when he saw the harkin targetting the cockpit.

''This is the end for you!" Lelouch said out loud before thrusted it on the enemy's cockpit.

The Shirasei moved away from it, leaving the harkin stuck on it until it explodes.

**[BOOM!]**

...

The Captain's machine was destroyed. And this ended the Shirasei X-III's encounter.

Lelouch looked at the knightmare's pieces laying down on the island. He heard the voice speak up to him.

_'Congratulations, Lelouch' _the voice said _'Your first encounter was a success. Now I must leave you for a while now. Good luck on your way to the destination point'_

"Yes. I appreciate your assistance and for entrusting me the Shirasei" Lelouch said.

_'It will be my pleasure Lelouch. Until next time.'_ Said the last response of the old man's voice.

"Yeah.." Lelouch muttered before he turned his knightmare away and resumed his past mission

XXXXXXX

Lelouch Vi Britannia drove his knightmare alone as he goes to the destination point that the voice told him to go to. Its' been a few minutes since the voice has parted from him. He's just alone for now.

_Piloting a knightmare is tiring.._ the raven-haired teen thought. Just then, he noticed that he was already there. So he landed the Shirasei.

He got out of his cockpit and jumped down from his knightmare. "I wonder what to do here.." Lelouch said as he walked deeper in the small forest. Once he got out he saw a small hut. _Somebody lives here! _He thought _I need to hide!_

When he turned back to return to his knightmare, he heard a familiar voice "Welcome back, Lelouch"

Lelouch stopped, he turns. His eyes met a green-haired woman with amber eyes, with a smirk on her lips

"C.C..."

XXXXXXX

Nunnally sighed as she placed the paper crane, that she made by herself, on the table beside a picture frame of her brother who died, just a year ago. Everytime she sees it, the pain that has been dwelling in her heart, returns slowly. A lone tear escaped her eye "Lelouch,I miss you very much.." she muttered "You don't know how much I need you by my side right now.."

Zero/Suzaku heard what she said. He left the room silently.

_I wonder how are you right now Lelouch.._ he thought _Nunnally's doing well on her job as an Empress. I hope you're proud of her._

He paused for a while before memories about the both of them in their childhood days appeared in his mind. _How I wish those memories to last.._

He thought about it again.

He smiled a bit behind the mask as he remembered them. Yet, he's still wishing for more.

* * *

**A/N: Took me 1 hour and 47 minutes to make this. So..did how was it? Its' kinda like a Gundam-fic isn't it? I apologize, because I can't think of anything else anymore. XD Well, please review. I LOVE reviews and PM's as well! Please? Reviews and PM's increases my confidence in updating more chapters :D Please wait for the upcoming chapter. Thanks!**

**Next up: Chapter 4- The Two Immortals**

**Until then,guys.**

**~Dark Zero 1718**


	4. Chapter 4: The Two Immortals

***Re-written version***

**Hihi! ^^**

**I made chapter 4 longer. The first time I updated this, it was very short and I can't really tolerate it. When I started this, I was quite a novice. But now, with the help of English class, I made the decision to improvise this story. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Chapter 4: The Two Immortals_

When Lelouch saw his immortal witch standing right in front of him, his lips parted,calling out her name "C.C..."

"Welcome back, Lelouch. Surprised to see me eh?" C.C. said in her usual tone, yet she still have that grim smirk on her face. "That was a coincidence. Coming in here unexpectedly...but the value is that, you're alive.{

"Sure but, you lived here all along?" Lelouch asked her. "I never knew you were a nomad."

C.C. gave him a half-hearted glare. "I'm absolutely not a nomad. I'm sick of living in the same room and thought of moving on to another place. Besides, I don't want anyone to see me there. I just transfered here so that I can live and eat pizza in peace."

"Okay I get it, witch. No need to be that specific." Lelouch said as he rolled his eyes at her. "By the way..how long has it been?"

"Well, a year has only passed. " C.C. answered.

"A year huh? And the reason?

"Didn't you know? You have a code.'' the witch said. "You currently posses your father's code during your confrontation at the Sword of Akasha. I don't know if you acknowledge this, codes are highly contagious. You slained a code bearer, so therefore the code is passed on to you. However, they take time to be fully absorbed in your body. You died, amdist in the process. But you're still brought back to life because the absortion was successful.''

"I see..so that means.."

"Yes. You're now my warlock. And I'm your witch. We're both even this time" C.C. added with a slight smile on her face. She looked up the black and yellow knightmare frame that's standing a few meters away

"What about that knightmare?" She asked. "Never seen it before."

"This is the Shirasei X-III." Lelouch said.

"Where'd you find it?" C.C. asked again

"Actually, a white orb led me to it. A cryptic voice led me to my burdensome responsibility. I'll be living in this world for the rest of the eternity. I guess immortality IS my eternal fate. It was unexpectedly..claiming my destiny at a time like this. Needless to say, that I felt something...change inside me. I don't know why..but I know that this is my time.." Lelouch paused.

"..my time to take change of myself. I shall not be the person who awaits for results anymore. I will be the one who produces the results. Unlike before, my transcendence now is different. Peace is like a bridge. People stands on it and feels safe. Terrorists are the ones who demolishes it. It breaks and everyone falls apart. And I'll be the one to protect that bridge."

"Impressive." C.C. complimented. "The people you're going to protect, does that include Nunnally?"

There was a moment of silence before the witch said something.

Lelouch put up a small smile "Of course. Even if it means taking away my code, as long Nunnally is safe, its' more than enough"

"Well, to me, you still haven't change, Lelouch. Still being the suicidal person as you are" the green head said, smirking again

"What's wrong? There are people who can't change through years" He replied calmly. "It was just a conclusion, though. Truth to be told, I'm feeling quite nostalgic right now."

"Oh? You're homsick? You missed your time during school days and enjoying a lifetime with Nunnally. How unnatural.."

Lelouch blinked "Unnatural? How is me, feeling nostalgic, ever unnatural to you?"

C.C. sighed. "Nevermind. I'm running out of pizzas so I'm gonna need your credit card later on."

The raven could only glare at her "Purchasing four boxes of pizzas every single day will cut cost, woman." he retorted. "Do you ever think about that?"

"That's why you have a credit card to pay for it all." she waved off his financial concerns. Lelouch let out a heavy sigh.

"You didn't change as well, C.C. Still a major expert in debates, especially when it comes to pizza. " he said.

"Yeah. You're more genius than me and you can't outsmart me in debates? Ironic, eh?''

"Shut up, witch. I'm too tired for any arguements today." Lelouch shrugged. "Do what you want, just don't bother me. Piloting an advanced knightmare is no piece of cake."

"Whatever you say, Lelouch."

XXXXXXX

Her brother's last words always echoed on her mind, even after a year. Nunnally felt tears pricking her eyes again. She keeps on trying to move on. To forget that fateful day. But her heart is too eager to slip it out. She looked up, recalling that horrible scene again.

**( FLASHBACK: ZERO REQUIEM )**

_"..Goodbye..Nunnally.."_

_Nunnally gasped as she saw his amethyst eyes closed "No..Brother! No,don't leave me! Please open eyes,brother! Wake up..don't go! BIG BROTHER!"_

_"Lelouch, the demon is dead! Free his prisoners!" Former Princess Cornelia shouted as random people escaped their prison cells._

_The Black Knights looked up to their masked leader with shock on their eyes._

_"Is that..who I think it is..?" Tohdoh asked, wide-eyed_

_"Its' Zero." Kallen interjected tearfully "Its' him, its' Zero."_

_"Its' not fair..." Nunnally cried "All I ever wanted and needed to be happy was to be with you.." she hold his hand tighter "How..can I ever look forward to the future without you,brother?"_

_The crowd chanted for the demon's death. Zero stood there on the float, with his sword dripping with blood. Nunnally sat there, sobbing on Lelouch's bloody chest._

**( FLASHBACK END )**

She can't bear it. The pain. That agonizing feeling is forming inside of her again. She can no longer hold back her tears, so she let it flow then. Again and again it returns, it fades.

_I need you so bad brother.. _Nunnally thought _..But, you won't come back even if I insist.._

"Your highness" A familiar voice called.

The young Empress' voice hitched when she heard someone was there. Luckily, her wheelchair was turned back so the one standing over there can't see her face. She wiped her tears before turning.

"Zero, what is it?" She asked the masked man.

"The operators reported that there's an uknown unit that destroyed 5 foreign knightmares in the pacific." Zero reported.

"An uknown unit? What does it look like?" Nunnally asked again.

"According to them, it looks like the Shinkiro" the leader of the Black Knights said.

"Shinkiro..." _Isn't that..big brother's knightmare? _She wondered.

"Alright..please tell them to get as many informations as they can"Nunnally ordered

"Yes,your highness." Said Zero as he left.

XXXXXXX

**( Quick A/N: Alright everybody, heads up. There's humor in this part. :D )**

The witch laid down on the green grass, staring at the beautiful blue sky. She was enjoying the cool breeze of the wind and the sun's warmth until a Warlock stomped out behind the hut. And he seemed to be bent out of shape.

"WITCH, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO THE SHINKIRO? HOW IN THE WORLD DID IT TURN GREEN?!" Came out the fuming voice of Lelouch.

C.C. just rolled her eyes "You're exaggerating to much, my dear Warlock. And you're too loud."

"How does that answer my question?" Asked Lelouch

"What question?" The witch asked, pretending that she didn't hear what he asked her a while ago

"Dammit, C.C.! This isn't funny at all!" Lelouch was extremely furious. He's too tired and irritable and nearly lost his cool. "I gave you the Shinkiro in case of an emergency! I didn't tell you to PAINT THE KNIGHTMARE GREEN!"

"You have the Shirasei, Lelouch. I'll take the Shinkiro." C.C. said in her monotonous tone. "Look, if you don't like my taste of color then there's nothing you can do about it."

"Nothing?''

"What, you're gonna scrape all the paint by yourself? You're referring to a knightmare frame, Lelouch. Not a car, so just leave it be." C.C. shrugged.

"Do you even know what's the meaning of 'color harmony'? Green and yellow on knightmares doesn't match! It will look ridiculous!"

The witch faked a hurt look. "You know, it matches my hair and eyes."

"I know colors for a knightmare frame does not matter in the battlefield. But trust me, it's an eye sore! Let me repeat this one more time, Green. And. Yellow. Does. Not. MATCH."

"Fine." C.C. said as she stood up. "I'll get it removed. The paint applied there is delicate anyways so it's washable."

"All by yourself?"

"Well, I can't bring the guy here anymore since you're around. So water is the only solution to wipe it off."

...

Meanwhile, a mysterious soldier from a foreign organization was hiding behind a tree, recording the two immortal's actions. He got out his transmitter and reported his findings "Sir, I've found the pilot."

_"Good. Now retreat back to the base" _

The soldier nodded "Yes,sir."

**( Uknown Location )**

"The time has come for the moment of truth..." Said a mysterious man "Now the only thing that's left is to capture the pilot and that knightmare.."

Nothing can be heard but the wicked man's evil laugh. He knew that soon..his plans will prevail. And most importantly, the two immortals are about to be endangered.

"It will start tomorrow...the day where revenge will start!"

* * *

**Okay. I added humor but that's okay. At least I was able to polish it. REVIEW and LEAVE A PM! Please..? I need your help! X)**

**Next up! Chapter 5- Darkness Reborn**

**Until next time,guys.**

**~Dark Zero 1718**


	5. Chapter 5: Darkness Reborn

**A/N: I've got the 5th chapter covered up after a few hours of planning. Special thanks to: the allen walker for giving me an idea and a review and Bboy 46 for reviewing too! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Code Geass. Period.**

**Hahaha, enjoy****.**

* * *

_Chapter 5: Darkness Reborn_

The foreign organization, called ''The Revolutionary Men" was implemented just two weeks after the Demon Emperor died. They have scorned Britannia for their selfish ordeals. A man so wicked and too defensive for himself plans to capture the empire's leader before destroying the country. However, before he carry out his main plan, that man needs to deal with a certain immortal and his powerful knightmare.

Soldiers gathering, and knightmare deploying is now occuring in the base. The man in power, made his way to the hangar with an evil smile formed on his lips. He looked up at his new knightmare. Black in color with various kinds of weapons attached to it. He went up to the cockpit and jumped in it. When he activated the systems, all sorts of information met his eyes.

"Knightmare Frame Kurisoda, preparing for launch" the operator said through the speakers.

The Kurisoda moved out of the hangar and the gates behind it closed.

"Your course is clear. You may now launch."

The mysterious and wicked man, smirked "Now then..let's get it started.." he maximized the boosts "Kurisoda, launch!"

As the knightmare parted away from the ground, its' aqua energy wings deployed and headed straight towards the two immortals who's trying to interfere with his plans.

_Get ready to be doomed _ the man thought grudingly _Mysterious pilot and that knightmare of yours!_

XXXXXXX

Lelouch looked at the window, deep in thought. Thinking, how are the others doing ever since last year. But the most thing he's curious about is the one who guided him through the forests and entrusted him the Shirasei. _Who was that voice? How does he know me? _Thought Lelouch. Maybe the witch knows about it. So he got off his place and set off to find C.C.

He went outside the hut and saw his accompolice, munching pizza while sitting on a chair not too far from the entrance.

"Something wrong, Lelouch?" Asked C.C.

"No, nothing at all. I just came here to ask you something." Lelouch told her.

The witch turned to her warlock "What is it?"

"Have you ever heard about a voice of an old man?" Questioned the ex-emperor.

"A voice,huh? Never heard of it. How did you come up with this question?'' the witch asked.

"Because that voice..he guided me out of the forest and entrusted me the Shirasei." the warlock said as C.C. set her pizza box aside and looked at him straight in the eye.

"I don't know what voice are you talking about" C.C. said "But he's an immortal"

"How did you know that?" Lelouch asked again.

"A code bearer can talk to other bearer's minds if they're nearby" Said the witch.

"I see..so that's-" the raven was cut off when he suddenly felt the ground shaking "What's that?"

C.C. looked up "Over there!" she pointed at the huge force of foreign knightmares and one with aqua energy wings in the middle of the group. One of them fired white beams at them.

"C.C.!" Lelouch grabbed her hand quickly and ran to the back of the hut to avoid getting hurt. Luckily, when the beam made in contact on the ground they were already on the other side.

"We need the knightmares!" C.C. suggested.

Lelouch agreed with her idea. "Alright. You have the key with you?"

"Yes." Said the witch as she got the key of the Shinkiro out.

"Good."

The two immortals rushed to their knightmares. They both jumped into their knightmare's cockpit and another beam almost hit the Shinkiro.

"C.C.! Are you alright?!" Lelouch shouted through the transmitter.

"Yes, I'm fine! No damage at all!" C.C. responded. Sighing in relief, Lelouch proceeded to work on the systems of the Shirasei.

**In the airspace**

"Sir, there are seems to be no traces off bodies down there." Reported a soldier.

"Its' fine. They must have escaped when we fired at them. Just focus on the battle. That powerful knightmare might show up." the captain of the forces ordered.

"Yes sir."

**Back with Lelouch And C.C.**

"Witch,are you ready?'' Lelouch asked.

"Yes." C.C. responded, flatly.

"Alright,then. Let's go C.C.!"

The witch smirked "Got it."

The Shirasei and Shinkiro both took off. Once they spotted the enemy, they split up and began to devour the enemy knightmares going after them. The Shinkiro used its' cannon on the middle and demolished 4 enemies. The Shirasei disarmed 5 units in just a matter of seconds. Lelouch noticed a unit coming in closer, with a harkin that about to target the cockpit. He evaded quickly and thrusted the harkin on the enemy's cockpit.

"DIE!" the pilot shouted shouted as he fired beams non-stop at the Shinkiro.

"Fools.." C.C. said softly with a smirk as she activated the Shinkiro's harkin and plunged it at the core of the enemy unit.

"Y-you.."

"Farewell." The Shinkiro moved upward, with the harkin still on its' hand. The knightmare, as well as the cockpit was destroyed.

C.C. stared blankly at the falling pieces of the knightmare _So many times we have tasted war..how long are we gonna keep running like- _Her thoughts were interrupted when a spinning harkin was incoming. She activated the shield but she was pushed back.

"How can that be? The Shinkiro has a powerful shield. Why was I pushed back?" C.C. wandered, with a hint of surprise on her face.

"You must be the powerful knightmare's ally.." Said the pilot of the black knightmare with aqua energy wings.

_This voice..I know him! _Thought the witch.

"I can't deal with him if you get in my way..now I must destroy you first with my Kurisoda!" the pilot of the said knightmare shouted and began to fire thick yellow beams at the Shinkiro.

C.C. evaded it, but the beam made a scratch on her knightmare's arm "Just a scratch!"

She then,fired the middle cannon but the unit she competing with is a fast one.

"He's fast. But..he won't stop me." she said in her bored tone and decided to slash the enemy off with the harkin. With the enemy holding one as well, she smashed the harkin on the enemy's.

"You're a brave one! Never expected that!" the pilot of the Kurisoda laughed.

"You fool." C.C. said and fired the middle cannon of the Shinkiro at the Kurisoda. But, missed again. The enemy knightmare threw its' harkin at it.

The witch deployed the shield and as expected, she was pushed back.

XXXXXXXX

Lelouch cursed under his breath. There were so many enemies approaching him and they keep on increasing. _There are too many of them! _ He fired the main cannon and it hit 6 units. 2 squadrons of 5 knightmares in each group appeared in front of him.

"How much more do you want from me?!" the warlock shouted as he activated the harkin and began to disarm them. Then, he was sorrounded after disarming 4 units _I'm trapped! I need to get out of here! _

However, he has nowhere to go. The knightmares' cores began to glow and Lelouch felt his knightmare was vibrating. "W-what..is this?" All the Shirasei's systems turned off and the knightmare began to fall.

"What?! The systems! I'm falling!" Lelouch shouted.

As he continue to fall, he closed his eyes _Looks like I've lost this game..I'm sorry C.C. looks like you need to be on your own for a little while.._ Suddenly, he heard the voice of the old man.

_'Its' not the end, Lelouch..' _the voice said

_Its' you..from before! _Thought the warlock in surprise

_'Believe in yourself and the Shirasei and you'll win'_

Lelouch opened his eyes "Believe in me...and the Shirasei..." He started to work on the system. Before he reached the ocean, the systems were deployed and he managed to activate the energy wings and fly back up in the sky.

"I-impossible!" one of the pilots of the enemy knightmare said

"FIRE AT HIM!"

Beams and missiles went after the Shirasei. They were shocked to see that all of their attacks were destroyed thanks to the huge thick red beam that fired at them. The beam didn't stop until it hit the five knightmares in front of him.

_This weapon..it can destroy a whole squadron!_ Lelouch thought in surprise

Behind him are three knightmare frames, firing beams at him. Lelouch evaded it and devoured them in just 3 seconds.

_I wonder how C.C. is doing.. _Lelouch turned to his left and saw the Shinkiro battling another type of unit _That guy's messing with my witch. _He engaged at the knightmare that's competing with her. But then, a knightmare got in his way.

"Won't let you reach them!"

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Lelouch snapped at the enemy and destroyed him with a slash harkin.

XXXXXXX

C.C. looked at the energy status and it will be drained in 20 minutes "Tsk..I'm running out of power!"

"Had enough?" her enemy mockingly said.

Without saying a word, she fired the middle cannon again. Still, she missed. _I missed again!_

"Now, time to die." the man in the Kurisoda activated a huge cannon and targetted at the Shinkiro

**[ BANG! ]**

The witch was surprised to see the Shirasei defending her with its' powerful shield.

_Lelouch.._Thought C.C. The enemy was speechless when he saw it.

"I won't let you get her!" Lelouch said and pushed the shield until it reached the cannon. The Kurisoda was push back with its' cannon damaged. But recovered quickly.

"You fool! I was suppose to capture that knightmare! And you got in my way!" the enemy pilot snapped.

"I'm sorry" Said the warlock "But you have done too much! NOW DIE!" He engaged at the Kurisoda and fired beams at it. The Kurisoda evaded it quickly and began to take out its' harkin and went towards the Shirasei.

"Unit no. 4! Destroy him from the back!" the Kurisoda's pilot ordered.

"Yes sir"

Lelouch noticed the unit coming closer behind him. But it was destroyed by the Shinkiro. He focused on the one he's battling now. He pushed the knightmare in front of him backwards and fired a beam. But he missed.

''C.C.! He's after you and me! We have to destroy him!" Lelouch told the witch through the intercom.

"Alright. Let's go.'' C.C. responded.

"I'm not-!" the enemy pilot didn't get to finish his sentence when he saw the Shinkiro, fired its' middle cannon again. He evaded to the left and the Shirasei cut the Kurisoda's left arm from behind.

Both the Shinkiro and the Shirasei fired their main cannon at him. And their attacks hit the Kurisoda's lower part. "No...NO! This cannot be happening!" the pilot of the soon-to-be-broken knightmare shouted.

His eyes widened and saw the two knightmares, pointing their harkins at the Kurisoda's cockpit.

"You..you imbecils! You ruined my plan!"

"That doesn't convince us to retreat." C.C. said.

"End of the line for you." Said Lelouch as they both thrusted their harkins at the core of the Kurisoda and moved away.

**[BOOM!]**

Knightmare Frame Kurisoda is destroyed. But the pilot ejected his seat.

"You may have won this time...but next time, surely! Both of you are mine!" the leader of "The Revolutionary Men" said grudgingly.

"C.C., are you alright?'' Lelouch asked.

"Yes." the witch answered.

"Good. We have to land now. I'm sure our units are all worn out."

"Right."

XXXXXX

**Back in Britannia**

Suzaku stared at the window. Britannia didn't encounter any danger yet. _Things are doing great here.._ he thought _I wish that this peace will last.._

Just then, there was a knock at the door. "Master Zero, the Empress needs you.''

"I'll be right there" Suzaku answered. He wore the mask back on before leaving

* * *

**A/N: It took me 1 day to make this. So..Good? Bad? Please review and you ca****n also leave a PM. I'm not quite sure if this is long enough for you..if it is..I'm sorry! TT_TT I'll try to make the next chapter longer. If there's any requests or suggestions for the next chapter, I'd love to! ^_^ Anyways, the evil guy's name will be revealed in the next chapter. :)**

**Next up! Chapter 6- War's Rebirth**

**Until next time, Minna-san!**

**~Dark Zero 1718**


	6. Chapter 6: War's Rebirth

**A/N: SORRY! SORRY! I'M LATE! I'M VERY SORRY GUYS! Its' just that..I'm currently on vacation now. I was out for 2 days because of packing and tons of other work to do. And the airplane took a day to land. And I can't update. I found internet connection in my place so I was able to update this. BTW, I want to thank all of the awesome people who reviewed my last chapter! Thank you very much for reviewing. You guys are awesome :)**

**DISCLAIMER: This author..does NOT own Code Geass.**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

_Chapter 6: War's Rebirth_

**Holy Britannian Empire**

Nunnally Vi Britannia sat on her wheelchair, with Zero standing beside her. As of now, there seemed to be no war ensuing the country. But everybody knows that there are terrorists somewhere in this world that can invade Britannia in anytime and any day. Though they didn't know that-

"ALERT! Unknown units incoming! Uknown units incoming!" an operator reported in panic

_Uknown units..knightmares?! _the masked man shockingly thought _I knew it..terrorists..! _He turned to the Empress, who's dumbfounded by the news "Your highness, please stay here.." Zero said "I will order a guard to stay with you.."

"B-but.."

"Don't worry! I won't let war spread again! I promised Lelouch!" Zero/Suzaku said out loud. Nunnally looked up at him in surprise when he remembered the promise that he made to her deceased brother.

"S-Suzaku..you remembered.." the Empress said, with a soft smile painted on her lips. And tears began to form in her eyes when she remembered her deceased brother.

"Yes. I'll be on my way, then" And with that, the masked man left for the hangar.

XXXXXXX

**Somewhere in the Pacific**

The two immortals eyed their island carefully. The hut was destroyed and the half of the land was devoured.

"So, what do we do next?" C.C. asked her warlock.

"I don't know. But.." Lelouch felt a strange sensation in his head. Visions about Nunnally, Suzaku, Kallen and everyone flashed before his eyes before he got back to reality "What was that..?"

"What?" the witch asked.

"That vision I had, what is it telling me?" Lelouch asked.

"You had a vision you say?" C.C. asked in her usual tone "About what or who?"

"Nunnally..Suzaku..Kallen. Everyone. Its' trying to tell me something. But I can't tell..its' too foggy." the warlock said.

_'Lelouch..'_ the voice called out.

_Tell me, what are those visions? What's the message?_

_'These visions are telling you that there's trouble going on in your loved one's place..' _the voice explained.

_N-No way.. _Thought Lelouch _War again..I thought that.._ He remembered the battle he had a while ago. Foreign Knightmare frames from other countries tried to capture him and C.C. And now, foreign terrorits and knightmares in Britannia trying capture Nunnally. He clenched his fists _Those fools..I'll destroy them..with the Shirasei X-III._

"War." Lelouch said. The witch looked at him. "What?"

"There's war..in Britannia!"

XXXXXXX

**Holy Britannian Empire**

Suzaku cursed as he got pushed back by an annoying knightmare that he's been challenging for quite a long time. He activated the Lancelot Albion's slash harkin and engaged at the knightmare. "This guy..I hate his guts." He plunged the harkin into its core and it was destroyed. Another knightmare came in close by, it fired beams continously but the Lancelot evaded the attacks and shot it down by the use of its' harkin.

_Where are the Black Knights?! I ordered someone to contact them while protect the palace from here! _ Thought Suzaku. Without him noticing, a knightmare threw its' harkin at the Lancelot. It nearly hit, but a familiar red knightmare defended it and shot the enemy with the harkin.

The brunette looked back. He saw a red knightmare with a steel claw on its' right side (Not sure) and red energy wings attached behind. _The Guren..Kallen's here! _he thought.

"Zero, Kallen Kozuki on your service'' the red-haired female pilot of the Guren said.

"Kallen, help me destroy them! Don't let a single unit go near the palace!"

"Roger that!" Kallen said and began destroying the terrorists trying to approach the palace.

**"The Revolutionary Men" Central Base**

"So..there's a war going on in Britannia?"

"Yes, sir" a messenger said.

The leader smirked "Well then, this is good. Make sure you keep an eye on the repairs for my Kurisoda."

"Of course sir." With that statement, the messenger left. The leader rose from his seat and looked at the window. "That empire will soon be devoured.." he said. "And I shall be their defeat. As well as that knightmare. I, Charles Di Britannia will stop everything!"

**Holy Britannian Empire**

The battle in the empire isn't settling down at all. All the Britannian forces and the Black Knights are now facing a big obstacle. Foreign knightmares kept coming, terrorist attacks and bombing.

As the fight goes on, Nunnally's still dumbfounded about the situation. Lelouch entrusted her to protect the peace in this world. But now, bloodsheds and tears began to spread until the whole world is involved and Britannia will be the suspect for igniting a conflict. Her eyes were wide as she saw fire on the roads, bodies layed down in a pool of blood, people running and more devastating attacks.

_No..this can't be happening.. _Nunnally thought. _War? No, I can't let this happened. If this goes on, there will be more problems. And more importantly,big brother's sacrifice would've been for..nothing._ "No.." She shakily said. "NO! I WON'T LET IT HAPPEN!" She grabbed the microphone on the desk and..

"Everyone, please listen! I'am, Nunnally Vi Britannia, the 100th Empress of the Empire! I want to request everyone to STOP THIS NONSENSE! PLEASE!" She cried out to the crowd. "War. Its' always war. How can we ever be happy, if we keep on settling wars? Do you think, that acting as rebels will solve everything? Do you terrorists understand the pain? Please! Stop this!"

"Britannia was the one who turned our country name into a number!" A foreign man shouted. "Do you expect us to praise you when you oppose our country?!"

"No! That's not it! We turned it back to normal!" The young Empress cried again, more tears pooling her eyes. "There's no use of fighting anymore! "

"Heh, you think THAT will help us?" A voice boomed out.

Nunnally looked up. Her eyes met a black knightmare with huge aqua energy wings and large in size.

"AHAHAHAHA! You're more worthless than your brother, Nunnally." Charles Di Britannia, the 98th emperor of Britannia ,who came back to life, laughed.

_T-that's..Father.. _Nunnally thought. _Why...why? Why until now, he.._

"That's right. **I'am Charles Di Britannia!"**

Suzaku's eyes widened. Kallen was shocked. The whole Britannian forces including the Black Knights were speechless.

"Speechless, huh? Well enough thinking of possiblities. Its' time to dance.'' Said Charles. He moved the Kurisoda S-V towards the Britannian forces. He shot them down, swift as a cheetah. He used his main cannon, the Hunter, to take down the buildings and facilities. Harkins to cut down random knightmares on his way. And beams to set everything on fire. The Lancelot began to intervene his murderous actions. It smashed its' harkin on the Kurisoda's.

"ITS' YOU AGAIN! YOU COLD-HEARTED IMBECILE!" Suzaku shouted.

"Suzaku Kururugi...what a surprise. After Lelouch's death, you're now a terrorist. What happened to your oh-so-good personality?" Charles asked him in amusement.

"SHUT UP! WHAT DO YOU CARE ABOUT ME?!" the brunette shouted again. He fired rifles at his enemy, but he missed the chance.

Charles smirked "Today's is my lucky day." The Kurisoda pushed the Lancelot down to the surface. Suzaku activated his knightmare's green energy wings and rosed up to the sky. He suddenly got cornered by a bunch of knightmares. And he can't pursue Charles .

The 98th Emperor thought that he can finally deal with the palace but he was stopped by the Guren.

"You Britannian lunatic! How dare you ruined our peace?!" Kallen Kozuki shouted.

"I don't know what you're saying, woman. But your unit..it looks like an 11 owns it. That means you are one!" Charles said out loud.

Kallen gritted her teeth in irritation at the Britannian Emperor. "DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME THAT!" She began to use her Radiant Wave Surger at the Kurisoda. In just one blink of an eye, the Guren's steel claw was grabbed by the black knightmare. It's hands began to glow, which caused the claw to wear off into pieces.

The red-haired ace pilot was surprised "M-my steel claw..it melted."

"Goodbye..11." The Kurisoda pushed the red knightmare aside. But the Tristan caught it.

"Kallen! Are you alright?" Gino Weinberg, the pilot of Knightmare Frame Tristan, asked the Japanese girl.

"Yes. I'm fine. But my Guren's power is out." Kallen responded.

"I'll take you at some point where you can charge." Gino said.

"...Thanks"

XXXXXXX

Nunnally was panicking inside. She don't know what to do. Her wicked father destroyed almost everything. She tried to hold back the sobs, but failed. She looked at Lelouch's image on her desk and muttered out new words. "L-Lelouch, please forgive me..I-I wasn't able to keep my promise. I'm..I'm so sorry!" Tears raced down her face and sobbed hard until a large object appeared in her window. The Kurisoda. With the Hunter on its' hand.

"Time to go..Nunnally." Charles said.

_Brother..I can finally join you.. _the Empress thought.

He pressed the trigger and..

**[ BANG! ]**

Nunnally didn't feel any pains. In fact, the beam didn't reached the palace at all. She was completely unharmed. She raised her head, and something amazing reached her eyes.

A black knightmare, with yellow streaks defended the palace with its' huge shield. Inside that knightmare, Lelouch Vi Britannia, forcibly pushed the controller forward,with anger on his eyes. "DON'T TOUCH HER!"

The Kurisoda was pushed back but the Hunter was undamaged. Charles looked up at the knightmare "What..what is that thing?"

"Your days are numbered! MYSTERIOUS FOREIGNER!" Lelouch shouted.

_That voice..! _ Nunnally thought in extreme shock. _Could it be you? Big Brother?_

* * *

**A/N: Hehe, that's all. Too short? Or Good enough? Sorry if it is too short for ya! But please review so I can know what I'am missing. Thank you! ^_^**

**Next Up! Chapter 7- Shirasei X-III Invasion.**

**Until next time then. ;)**

**~Dark Zero 1718**


	7. Chapter 7: Shirasei X-III Invasion

**A/N: CHAPTER 7 FINALLY UP! I managed to put my ideas altogether, and decided to update it right away. Oh and I have great news for ya! When I finish this, I will be publishing a new fantasy story! The title is unknown yet. But I'm planning it right away. :) **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Code Geass... :P**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Chapter 7: Shirasei X-III Invasion_

**Holy Britannian Empire**

Charles glanced at the knightmare that halted his attack on the Royal Palace. The knightmare is black as the Kurisoda and has a large size. It has purple energy wings glowing on its' back. He clenched his hands harder on the controls, showing disappointment. Disappointed, that he almost achieved his goal, but this knightmare interfered and made him go further...away from his aim.

The 98th Emperor recalled a memory two days ago. He remembered his encounter at the Southern Pacific and he was defeated by a large, black knightmare. And it is the one he's facing now.

The man smirked widely "Oh..so you're the one from before..." Charles said. "I was defeated by you.." He turned his knightmare at the one floating in front of the palace.

"Hey, mysterious pilot!" He called. "Don't you remember me? Two days ago, right? At the Southern Pacific!"

Lelouch thought about what the man said. _Two days..wait, could it be? _Memories of a certain black knightmare, with aqua energy wings flashed in his mind. That day..when a foreign group ambushed their island. The time when they tried to capture him or C.C.. His purple eyes showed a stern expression as it popped in his head.

"So its' you..." Lelouch said darkly. "The one who tried to capture either me or C.C..The terrorist who started this war! YOU SHALL PAY FOR SHATTERING THE PEOPLE'S HOPES AND THE WORLD'S PEACE!" he shouted as he activated his knightmare's harkin. "I'll shoot you down, with the Shirasei!" Lelouch pushed the controller northwards as the Shirasei X-III went towards the Kurisoda.

"Oh, so now you remembered?" Charles laughed. "Taste the fury of my Kurisoda S-V!"

The Kurisoda swung its' harkin on the Shirasei, but it was blocked. The Shirasei, moved its' harkin away, and smashed it on the the Kurisoda's, causing the black knightmare to tilt backward. The two blades were sticked together, with their sharp edges compressed. Sparks coming from it. Then, the Shirasei tilted the harkin forward and cut the Kurisoda's harkin into half. But it brought out another one.

"Is that all you got?" Charles mocked. His eyed widened as he saw the Shirasei flying very fast towards him, with two harkins on its' hands.

"Don't you mock me." Said Lelouch coldly. He swung the first one on the Kurisoda's arm. Charles did an overtake to the left and circled behind the Shirasei. The warlock noticed it and swung the second one, but he missed the shot. The Kurisoda fired white beams continously, at the purple-energy-winged knightmare.

_GIVE IT UP ALREADY! _ Lelouch screamed in his head and activated the shield. When the beam attack stopped, he used rifles to push the enemy back.

"You're good. Unless.." Charles targetted his harkin and tossed it towards the Shirasei. Lelouch cursed and destroyed the harkin by the use of rifles.

"Enough games! Give it up!" the raven commanded.

Charles just smirked "Still trying to protect the palace huh?"

"What?"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" he laughed. "You foolish little one! You don't know who you're facing,huh?" Charles got off his cockpit, revealing himself in front of his son.

Lelouch felt extreme excitement creeping to his body. His breath hitched as he saw his father, on that knightmare. It was him, the one who launched the attack on the Southern Pacific. It was him, who broke the peace and the one who tried to kill Nunnally.

_You..you've gotta be kidding me! _Lelouch thought _Father?! Why?! I-I killed him! Why is he alive until now?! WHY?!_

"I REVIVED FROM THE DEAD, 1 MONTH AGO!" Charles' demanded. "NOW FACE ME!"

_No. No. No! I won't let it happened again! _Thought Lelouch. "No, not this time! I'M NOT GONNA LET YOU DO ANYTHING YOU WANT!" he screamed and engaged at the Kurisoda.

Charles' got back inside his cockpit and moved towards the Shirasei. "Now you've done it!"

The two knightmares are once again in a full-scale fight.

XXXXXXX

Suzaku destroyed the last knightmare that sorrounded him. He looked up in the sky and saw another knightmare in the airspace _What is that?_

A random knightmare kicked the Lancelot down. It crashed into the ground, which made Suzaku to hit his head hard on the control panel and his world began to fade until everything is a total black-out.

The Shinkiro, on the other hand, destroyed that knightmare that made the Lancelot crash. The black and yellow knightmare landed near the fallen knightmare. C.C. jumped out of the cockpit and ran towards the white robot.

She opened its' cockpit and saw an unconscious Suzaku Kururugi, with blood dripping from his forehead. She noticed he wasn't wearing the Zero mask, because it was placed beside the chair.

The witch sighed "This is gonna be another medical business." She began to bring out the first aid kit from the pilot seat and took a bandage.

She wrapped it around his head to stop the bleeding. Then, she placed the mask on it. "This will help him."

C.C. got back inside the Shinkiro and took off.

XXXXXXX

"HAHAHAHA! IS THAT IT?" Charles mocked again.

"SHUT UP!" Lelouch shouted as he fired the main cannon. The Kurisoda evaded it and fired the Hunter. The Shirasei activated its' main shield and was pushed back.

"Tsk! Not yet..!" the raven heard a beeping sound coming from the panel. The power will be out in exactly 25 minutes and he's still having a long battle here. _I can't keep up! I need to hurry! _ He activated the Shirasei's harkin and swung it at the Kurisoda. However, the enemy knightmare escaped behind and pushed the Shirasei back towards the wall. The knightmare hit the wall slightly hard.

"The..power..!" Lelouch raised his head and saw the Kurisoda pointing the huge cannon on his knightmare. _Is..is this where it will end? My journey..as a knightmare pilot. I have no where to go..I'm..finsihed.. _the warlock thought trembling slightly. _Nunnally..I.._

Suddenly, he sensed another vision. He sees Nunnally..on her wheelchair, with her eyes open. And a sweet smile painted on her face. _Nunnally?_

_'I love you very much, Big brother" _Nunnally said softly as she began to fade away.

_Nunnally..!_

_'Lelouch.' _the old man's voice called _'Remember what I said before..belive in yourself and the Shirasei!'_

_..That's right. I'am despised by a lot of people, including my own conscience. But I'm sure I can belive in myself with the Shirasei X-III embedded in my will. The past is the past..and now its' time to the tomorrow that's about to come!_

Lelouch was back to reality. His eyes were filled with determination and anger at the same time . "I must believe.." he said "In me, and the Shirasei. THROUGH MY WILL!"

Charles put up a malacious smile "Goodbye, immortal." he pulled the trigger and..

**[ BANG! ]**

The man was dumbfounded when he saw the Shirasei. Glowing a purple light, with the Hunter's beam being dissoved in it. The light suddenly released and a

strong wind . And the Kurisoda was pushed back by the wind's force. "W-WHAT?"

The Shirasei flew towards him, with its' structure glowing and a harkin on its' hand

"This time.." Lelouch said "This time..YOU'RE FINISHED!" He pressed on the controls that made the knightmare fire the main cannon.

The Kurisoda evaded it but its' arm was suddenly cut off. "T-that can't be..!" Charles said. He looked up and saw the Shirasei X-III on the sky spreading purple light all over the place. The foreign knightmares began to fall. As well as the Kurisoda.

"NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" Charles shouted as his knightmare fell.

Nunnally stared at the purple light _Its' beautiful.._

Kallen looked at the light "Its' spreading at the whole place!"

"Woah..what a light." Gino said.

The Britannian Forces and the Black Knights we wide-eyed at the scene as well.

The Shirasei rushed down at the Kurisoda, now laying on the road and targetted its' rifle on the cockpit "Don't move.'' Lelouch said.

"Hmph. Hahaha! You think you've won this game?" Charles laughed again. "Not yet! There are more to come! You won again! Don't ever forget this!"

The Kurisoda and the other foreign knightmares retreated back to their base. The Shirasei's purple light disappeared.

"Lelouch." C.C. called "We need to retreat. We musn't let anybody know you're alive."

"C.C.."

"Hm?''

"Why..why is my father alive?" Lelouch asked, with his head down. And his raven locks covering his eyes.

"I don't know.." C.C. said "I didn't notice it at first too."

"..."

"Lelouch, we need to retreat,now." the witch said.

"Okay..let's go.." Lelouch said.

And the Shirasei and the Shinkiro retreated immediently from the Empire back to where they belong.

XXXXXXX

Suzaku slowly awoke. He was seeing a world in a shade of blue. "What the..?"

He lift up his hand to remove the object on his head. And it was the mask. From what he could remember, he removed it before he launched. The brunette got off his cockpit and looked around. He was somewhere in a forest with the Lancelot leaning on the boulder.

"How did I get here?" Suzaku wondered. Then suddenly, he remembered. He was kicked by a knightmare or something and hit his head on the control panel and everything went black. He felt a bandage around his head. "Somone treated me? Weird.." Suzaku also wondered about the battle. He wondered what happened while he was in deep unconsciousness. _Hope it is over by now. _the brunette thought. He'll just ask when he gets rescued.

Sighing heavily, Suzaku got back in the cockpit and called for help.

* * *

**A/N: Finished! Hope you liked it! Be patient for the next chapter,guys! I'm gonna need some time to plan about it first, write it, and finally update it! REVIEW and PM..please,guys? I'm having quite a hard time for the next one. Cuz making plots isn't easy..Help? XD**

**Next up! Chapter 8-Geass Connections**

**Until next time guyz! XD**

**~Dark Zero 1718**


	8. Chapter 8: Geass Connections

**A/N: SOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYY! I KNOW, I'AM LATE! BUT HERE YA GO! XD**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN CODE GEASS :D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Chapter 8: Geass Connections_

**Somewhere In the Pacific**

The two immortals landed their knightmare on the island. C.C. jumped out of her knightmare but, she was rather confused. Lelouch hadn't come out his knightmare yet. In fact, he didn't even said a single word along the way. The witch decided to wait for him to come out. But even after 5 minutes had passed, he's still in that cockpit. She waited a little longer. Still, nothing happened.

_That's it. I'm sitting down. _Thought C.C. as she dashed to the other side of the island.

Meanwhile, the warlock just sat inside his knightmare, with his eyes wide and hands placed loosely on the controls. Lelouch really don't know how or what to feel after realizing that the world he's been aiming for, has once again fell into war. And the fact that his father was alive.

_After all the pains I've been through.._ He thought as memories of his tragic life in the past appeared in his mind. _After all my sacrifices.._ he remembered his plan, the Zero Requiem. The day when peace was revived. His assasination. He died for a reason. Peace and happiness...that's all he wants for everyone, especially Nunnally. But darkness prevailed instead._ War is the outcome of it..._

Unexpectedly, he felt his tears flowing. _Why..why am I crying? I should stand up! I..! _A vision flashed in his eyes. He saw flames on the roads, dead bodies in a pool of their own blood and Charles revealing himself before the scenario around him ended. He clasped his mouth with his left hand. Lelouch felt the urge to throw up. But he resisted the feeling and just let himself cry it out.

"I'm such a fool..." Lelouch muttered in between sobs. He tightened his grip on the controller. "Why..? Why did this happened..? How can Nunnally be happy if the world's like this..?"

_'Its' because not all sacrifices result to miracles, Lelouch..' _ the voice said

"I know! But I thought everyone was so sick of war. I thought that if I get rid of myself, everyone will throw all those weapons for killing and erase their hatred to each other and just live with the peace." the warlock said.

_'Its' not humanity that caused this chaos.' _Said the voice _'It was Charles Di Britannia,himself. He is the leader of the Revolutionary men'_

"TELL ME, WHY IS HE ALIVE?!" Lelouch asked in frustration.

_'Calm down. I don't know how is he even alive.' _the old man's voice responded. _'But he poses a threat to the world. So therefore, you must stop him.'_

"How can I do that? Starting a rebellion will only make matters worse." the youth said.

_'No, not through terrorism. But using your powers' _

"Powers..you mean my Geass?"

_'Not only your Geass but the Shirasei as well'_ the voice answered

Lelouch stayed silent for a little while and closed his eyes. _So I have two powers now..my Geass and my knightmare. _He wiped off the tears that were left in his violet orbs and exited the cockpit.

**Holy Britannian Empire**

The Knight of Zero sighed as he sat beside his wrecked knightmare. He tried contacting Lloyd, but there are no traces of signals in this forest.

_How am I gonna get out of here?_ Thought Suzaku. He retreated to the Lancelot's cockpit and tried to operate the systems once again. However, as he worked on it, the system keeps on lagging.

Suzaku groaned in frustration. "I can't get through! This stupid system!" He smashed his fists on the control panel. But whacking it just made the situation worse. The system lagged even more.

"This is hopeless! Ugh!" the brunette boomed out. He got out of the cockpit and looked up in the sky. His eyes widened as he saw a familiar transport passing by. _Looks like I got company._

**Somewhere In the Pacfic**

"I've been waiting for you. " C.C. said as she spotted him sitting on a log near a tree. "But you were taking so long, I got impatient."

The warlock stared at her for a moment, without saying anything before looking away. The witch smirked before sitting beside him. "You know, you think too much. Why is that?" she asked.

"I..don't know." responded Lelouch.

"What do you mean you don't know?" C.C. asked him again.

"Look, there are just so many things in my mind. Its' not a big deal" he said.

The green-haired girl just sighed "If you keep acting like this, you'll lose your chance of spending time with me."

"Shut up, witch." Lelouch retorted.

"I'm just being sarcastic you know." the witch teased.

The raven beside her just remained silent. C.C. sighed again "Just tell me what's wrong with you"

"Why should I?"

"Because, I'm your accompolice. And when you have one, you confess your feelings."

Lelouch flinched at her ridiculous statement "What do you think this situation is? A romantic moment?"

"Just giving you an example here, mister. Now, tell me." C.C. said in her bored tone.

"But-"

"Lelouch, just admit it."

Sighing in defeat, the warlock witnessed everything that bothers him.

"So you've been sensing visions about Nunnally?" C.C. asked curiously.

"Yes." Lelouch said. "It started to happening to me after our last battle 2 days ago.''

"I see..so it looks like your Geass is having connections" the witch predicted.

The youth beside her just gave a confused look "What do you mean?"

" Your Geass is connected to their actions. And everytime there's a threat approaching them, visions will appear." C.C. explained.

" If that's it, then why did I see a horrific vision about the past times a while ago? Am I being punished? Or my Geass is having problems?" Lelouch asked.

"There's only one reason.."

"What?"

"A Geass user or a code bearer is interfering with your Geass connections." C.C. finished.

"Do you know, who?" the warlock asked.

"I'm not sure..but I think it's Charles." the witch replied.

Lelouch clenched his fists. _I knew it. _"Take me to the island where the Sword of Akasha is located."

"Why?" his accompolice asked curiously

"I'm going to separate my Father from my Geass."

**Holy Britannian Empire**

_I heard..his voice. Big brother. He must be alive.. _Nunnally thought. But, she saw him die. And its' ridiculous for her to think that he lived all along. She shook those false ideas awayand continued to do her work. However, she couldn't simply set it aside. Even though its' already been hours since it happened. The time when she heard his voice coming from a knightmare.

"Lelouch..." she mumbled as new tears dropped from her eyes.

Then, a masked man stood in front of her door. Nunnally looked up. She didn't bother to wipe her tears because, she knew its' only Suzaku.

"Suzaku..if its' you in that mask..please remove it. I need..to ask you something." she said.

"Alright, Nunnally." Zero said. He took off his mask, revealing brown hair and green eyes and walked towards her "What is it?"

"Tell me..what was my brother's sacrfice for? Is it really for me?" Nunnally asked him.

"Honestly speaking, it was for everyone. But his sacrifice was mostly for you." Suzaku said, softly.

"But, why killing himself is what he chose to do?" she asked him again

"I..don't know Nunnally. But from what I can see, you're the reason for his existence."

The young Empress' eyes widened. And more tears flowed. Suzaku also felt his eyes were starting to feel wet as well. "Look, if you're thinking its' your fault, then don't. I was the one who started it."

"H-huh? What do you mean?"

"Because, when I found out he was Zero, I began to have a grudge against him. So I took you away from him. So he made himself a dictator, an embodiment of hatred. He planned the Zero Requiem, for the chain of hatred to broke and let mankind reach their future. Especially for you. But the point is, I'm the one who's at fault here. As a punishment, I will have to live my life as Zero. Euphy is avenged. But my friend..is gone." As Suzaku interpreted his reasons, his voice was shaking as if he wanted to sob hard.

"That's why.."

"Yes.I'm so sorry for not telling you this earlier. I know how hurt you are right now, and-"

"No." Nunnally interjected "There's no need to explain, Suzaku. I understand your reasons. Thank you..for telling me the truth." she smiled a bit. Yet, there are small streaks of tears lined on the corner of her eyes.

Suzaku was silent for a second before he nodded and said "Its' nothing."

**Uknown Island**

The Shinkiro and the Shirasei X-III landed on an island. The pilots hopped out of their cockpits. They both stood before a huge forest, which looked like a jungle by the looks of it.

"Are you sure this is it?" Lelouch asked

"Certainly." C.C. said monotonously.

"Alright. You stay here." the raven told her.

"Why?"

Lelouch smirked "Well, I don't want you losing your memories again.."

"Fine. But be sure you come back here, boy" the witch said, smirking as well.

"Of course. And stop calling me that." He said lastly and went inside the forest to find the Sword of Akasha.

XXXXXXX

The forest was dark. The tall trees covered the rays of sunlight. Lelouch cursed as he saw a huge tree trunk blocking his path."Great, now what?" He walked to the sides of the trunk but there was a deep pit on that direction. He went to the other side, but lots of twigs covered the way. He began to brainstorm on how to get through. Something came into his mind.

"How to get out of here, then?" he asked no one in particular but a certain voice answered him.

_'Go to the east and you will find the Sword Of Akasha'_

"Just what I needed.." Lelouch said in statisfactory. He ran to the east of the forest. Although there was no path, but he was sure that this is the right way. Few minutes later, he stopped in front of a familiar cave. _This must be it._

When Lelouch made one step, streaks of what seemed like electricity, appeared from the cave. "What the..!" It strucked his body and everything went black.

XXXXXXX

Lelouch's eyes snapped open. He sat up and looked around him. "This place is.."

**"The Sword Of Akasha." **a familiar voice echoed.

"That voice is-!" his eyes squinted when a bright light appeared on the platform. Lelouch observed it carefully. The light is forming a man..with white hair and a big figure. It was Charles Di Britannia.

"..! Y-you're-!"

"Its' been a while..my foolish son!"

* * *

**A/N: Oh my Geass, I'm so so so so so SOOOORRRRRRYYYYYYY as in SSSSUUUUPPPERR SOOORRRYYY for my late update. I was working on my new fantasy story, lately. I hope you forgive me guys. I was suppose to publish this yesterday but the power went out. Ugh, dang it! Anyways, hope you enjoyed.. :) Review or leave me a PM. Suggestions are SUPER APPRECIATED. Haha :D**

**Next Up! Chapter 9- Fateful Meeting**

**Until next time,everyone ^_^**

**~Dark Zero 1718**


	9. Chapter 9: Fateful Meetings

**I'm so sorry it took soooooooo long! Forgive me guys, I was really busy with family stuff and the net was so slow that I forgot to update this.**

**I don't own Code Geass okay? :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Chapter 9: Fateful Meeting_

Lelouch stared in terror and anger at his father, who is smirking grimly at him. He stood up and walked a few steps forward. He, then, grabbed his gun and aimed it at Charles. The Britannian Emperor didn't twitch a muscle.

"YOU!" Lelouch yelled. His hand clutching the gun tighter, shakily as he shouted. "WHY ARE YOU ALIVE?! I KILLED YOU!"

Charles didn't respond.

"ANSWER ME, YOU CRETIN! " Lelouch shouted again "WHY ARE YOU HERE?! CHARLES DI BRITANNIA!"

Charles laughed loudly and looked back at Lelouch "So you found out huh?" he said amusingly "I was the who started this war, after all."

"Don't answer my question with a different topic." Lelouch said darkly and gave his father a death glare.

"Oh? You want answers?" Charles asked raising an eyebrow "I carry two codes with me. The first one, was my own. The second one was from V.V."

"You were immortal since then?" the raven asked, lowering his gun a bit.

"Yes." Charles said. "And my reason to return to the world of humans is to achieve my goal. To make Britannia under my command once again." he finished as Lelouch pointed his gun at him again.

"I won't let you kill Nunnally!" Lelouch spat out, angrily. Charles smirked again.

"Its' not only her, but you as well, son." the Britannian Emperor said.

Sweat began to trickle down Lelouch's face. He started to sense visions again. C.C. was burning in flames and Nunnally being shot. Kallen's Guren exploding and Suzaku being false memories. The raven dropped the gun and collapsed to his knees, clutching his head. The vision made his brainwaves confused, that his head pounded a little too hard. "W-what is this...v-vision..I-I'am seeing..?"

Charles laughed. "Your Geass connection is being disrupted." he said. "Which means, I'm taking over it."

"SHUT UP! I WON'T LET YOU TAKE-! UGH! " Lelouch felt the painful sensation again. The pain was getting stronger and stronger.

"Say goodbye to your Geass connection, Lelouch Vi Britannia!" Charles declared as the Geass symbol glowed in his eyes. He grabbed his son and touched the sigil on his forehead. It began to glow.

Lelouch's violet eyes widened in pain. His body was trembeling. The terrifying visions that he saw a while ago were repeatedly appearing before his amethyst orbs. He keeps seeing them dying in the hands of Charles and his group. He screamed in agony and thrashed around the Britannian Emperor's arms.

"STOP IT!" Lelouch cried "PLEASE! ST-STOP-! GAAAH!" Words fails him and Charles continued to touch it. Lightning streaks flashed in the sky accompanied by a loud thunder.

"Its' over." Charles whisphered under his breath. He dropped the half-conscious teen down to the ground. His face was still in pain. But, the Geass sigil on his forehead didn't change.

"Sayonara, my foolish son."

"You...idiot..." Lelouch muttered. Then, he disappeared from the Sword Of Akasha.

Charles smirked "Its' time." He soon faded away.

XXXXXXX

Lelouch forced to open his eyes. He felt heavy, numb and his head was in complete anarchy. From what he could notice, he was finally back at the forest. He was still laying on the ground, outside the cave, with his eyes half-open. His sorroundings began to blur. He could see black clouds filling the sky. Rain began to pour down the surface.

"Nu..Nunnally..." Lelouch mumbled and fell unconscious.

XXXXXXX

The Gray witch was getting rather impatient as she stayed inside the Shinkiro's cockpit due to the rain. _That boy sure is a slow one, isn't he? _She noticed it was already 7:00 p.m. Lelouch was gone for 3 hours already. She doesn't know if he was lost in the middle of the forets. _Maybe I should go find him. _Ignoring the strong rain, she got off the cockpit and dashed inside the forest.

After a few minutes, C.C. finally arrived at the cave. She gasped.

Her amber eyes, met a warlock, laying down on the wet ground, unconscious.

"Lelouch!" she cried and knelt down beside him. She grabbed his wrist and felt a soft pulsing. Sighing in relief, she used all her strength to bring Lelouch back to where they are.

**Holy Britannian Empire ( 3 days later )**

Nunnally looked out the window. The battle's aftermath was worse than she thought. Corpses wrapped in cloth and wrecked out buildings and facilities reflected in her eyes. Despite her brother's sacrfice, people still ignites war. To turn the world into turmoil for revenge. She knew it ever since the conflict began.

The Empress turned away, to spare herself anymore guilt and pain. She felt so disappointed in herself, for being unaware that war was actually raging after all these times. _Big brother isn't really proud of me right now. _She thought sadly.

Just then, Zero entered her quarters "Your majesty, you have been called for a conference." he said.

"Okay. I'll be right there."

_Brother, I'm very sorry. Forgive me, for being such a fool._

**Uknown world**

_He finds himself floating in nothingness. There were no signs of light or anything bright._

_"What is this place?" Lelouch wondered "Am I dead?"_

_A man with golden robes appeared under the torrent of white thin smoke. __**"No you're not." **__he said __**"Go back to where you are, Lelouch Vi Britannia"**_

_"Where to?"_

_**"Back to the world of humans. Farewell.**_

_He disappeared, leaving Lelouch falling aimlessly throughout the endless darkness. __**"Save Nunnally and the world. And live on." **__was the last thing he heard before he knew nothing more._

**Uknown Island**

Lelouch groaned as he finally came back to his senses. He was lying down in a bed of leaves. He opened his violet orbs slowly and saw a witch sitting beside him.

"Good, you're finally awake." she said. "You had me worrying about you for the past 3 days."

"What!" Lelouch exclaimed as he sprang into a sitting position "3 days?!"

"Yes, you silly warlock. I even carried you here. Its' not easy being the nursemaid you know" C.C. said, bored. "What happened to you anyway?"

The warlock remained silent before explaining about the confrontation between him and Charles.

"My father appeared unexpectedly by means of light. I asked why is he alive. He told me, he has two codes with him. The one I have now is HIS own code and the one he carries now is V.V.'s code. His goal was to make Britannia under his command and return Japan's name back to Area 11. He also aims to defeat me and Nunnally as well. After hearing his reasons, he immedietly grabbed me and touched my code. Horrible images of you, Nunnally, Kallen and Suzaku flashed before me. You were all dying by his hands and I stood there, watching you all rot away. The pain was too much that I shouted until my voice breaks out. And then, I passed out." he explained.

C.C. sighed "Oh well, that explains it all." she said "Anything else?"

"I had a dream recently." Lelouch added "I was floating in a world of black. A man's voice spoke to me and told me to save Nunnally and the world. And to live on."

"I see.." the witch said. "Do you know why do you feel light?" she asked.

"I'm not quite sure, but I think father took my Geass connection away from me." the warlock said "If that's really the case, I'll find him, defeat him and end this war no matter what." He and C.C. stood up.

"How are you gonna do it?" C.C. asked.

"I'll have to use the Shirasei to do so." Lelouch said. He looked up at his knightmare "Its' the only way"

They both climbed up to their knightmare's cockpit. C.C.'s voice came out on the intercom.

_"Where are we heading?"_

"To Britannia. However, we're just gonna stay on the outskirts of the Empire"

_"Don't you want to see Nunnally?"_

"Soon. Let's just focus on the matter at hand for now."

_"Okay then"_

Lelouch worked on the Shirasei's systems. He synchronized the float system and activated the energy wings.

"Shirasei X-III, launch" he maximized the boost and took off.

"Shinkiro, taking off." C.C. said and launched as well.

**Northern Pacific**

There were squadrons of knightmares in the airspace. Charles smirked as he saw Britannia's location with a distance of 300 km ahead. _It is time. _he thought

"All units! Prepare your weapons! We're 300 km close to Britannia! We have to move fast before that powerful knightmare intervenes!" Charles ordered his fellow men.

"Yes sir!" They all responded in chorus.

**Southern Pacific**

_Without my Geass connection, I'm unable to know if there's a battle raging in Britannia._ Lelouch thought. _Staying there is the only option. _

The knightmare's sensors detected a heat source. The map demonstrates 5 red dots on certain locations. "So, there's a squadron enemy knightmares heading for Britannia.." the black prince said "Looks like they made their move already." He typed out the Shinkiro's intercom code.

_"What is it?"_

"C.C., we have a battle to fight." Lelouch said "Britannia is gonna fall into war again."

_"How sure are you?"_

"The Shirasei's sensors detected it. I don't want that illegitimate man to target Nunnally again. Let's move."

_"Alright."_

The call ended. _Father, if you ever lay a finger on Nunnally, I'm going to rip that code out of your body and kill you. _he thought grimly.

XXXXXXX

"FIRE ALL BEAMS!" Charles ordered aloud. His men obliged and targetted their rifles towards the land that's right about a few kilometeres from them. The triggers were pulled and white beams strucked the area.

"ATTACK!" Charles ordered again. The black knightmares scattered in different directions and began to do their intervention. The Kurisoda left for the palace. _Without Lelouch knowing, victory is in our hands this time. _A group of Britannia's knightmares flocked before the black knightmare.

The Britannian Emperor smirked "Hmph. Pathetic soldiers." he said as he activated a couple of harkins. One by one, he disarmed them and aimed his multi-rifles at the squad. He pulled the trigger and lots white streaks destroyed the whole team.

"Nobody can get past Charles Di Britannia!" The Kurisoda revealed its aqua energy wings and headed right straight to the palace.

**Holy Britannian Empire: Royal Palace**

"Enemy knightmare confirmed. Distance: 900 km!" An operator reported as he popped up in the confrence room screen.

"W-WHAT?!"

_No, not again... _Nunnally thought. Her expression stiffened all of a sudden. _I must fight. For my people's sake._

"Send out the knightmares." she ordered as the people around stared up at her. "I'm not gonna let my people die and suffer anymore. Nor this world. My brother's sacrfice won't be in vain."

"I'm going out." Kallen said.

"Please." Nunnally turned to the masked man "You should go as well."

Zero/ Suzaku nodded "Yes, your majesty"

XXXXXXX

C.C. sighed. "We're too late." she said.

"No." Lelouch said suddenly "We still have the chance to defeat them. Let's hurry."

"O-okay!"

The two knightmares securing the route for the palace spotted the Shirasei and the Shinkiro coming. They immedietly flew towards them and fired the hadrons.

"Those idiots." Lelouch said under his breath. He activated his knightmare's shining black harkin and destroyed every missile coming his way. The Shinkiro lurched forward and released the sharp hook from the sides of the core and it hit a single knightmare. The Shirasei then, used its' harkin on the other one and continued to pursue Charles.

"C.C.! You take out the enemies in this area!"

_"Roger that, Lelouch"_

_Just a few more kilometers.._ he was snapped out of his thoughts when a knightmare appeared in front of him holding a harkin.

"What are YOU doing here?!" the pilot shouted.

"Shut up! Its' none of your business!" Lelouch said as he repelled the enemy's harkin from the Shirasei and disarmed him. He began to cut off each parts of it in quick movements leaving only the middle part of the machine.

"BACK OFF!" he yelled as he fired the sharp hook of his knightmare towards the wrecked one.

**[ BOOM! ]**

Without any doubt, Lelouch resumed his quest. _Nunnally..hang in there. I'm coming to save you! You may not know, but there's no way I'm gonna let you die_

He targetted the main cannon at the squadron of enemies then pulled the trigger.

_I'm going to protect you no matter what!_

XXXXXXX

The Guren fired the hadrons at the Kurisoda. The black knightmare, evaded to the left, flew forward, and released the sharp hook. It damaged the Guren's left arm.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Kallen shouted and used her Radiant Wave Surger. She missed the shot.

The Lancelot entered from behind and activated its' harkin "Im going to slain you..CHARLES DI BRITANNIA!" Suzaku swung his knightmare's white blade in front of the Kurisoda. Charles moved his knightmare backwards and kicked the white robot away.

"Damn it!" the brunette said.

"Zero!" Kallen cried "YOU STUPID PIECE OF..!" she used her steel claw again. It hit the Kurisoda's left leg. She immedietly activated the harkin and flew towards it. The Guren slashed the other leg, which made a big scratch and footed it backwards.

"You're good, eleven." Charles said. "Although, you can't surpass my Hunter." he flew back up in the sky and brought out the huge cannon ( Note: The cannon is sorta like the Mordred's ) he pulled the trigger.

The red beam was approaching the Guren fast. "N-no! This can't be!" Kallen said "I can't go down now!" She remembered her dead brother."Naoto, what should I do?!"

When it was barely close to her, a knightmare intervened with a huge glowing tiled shield. It pushed the beam against the cannon. When the red beam disappeared, it got out its slash harkin he engaged towards it and slashed the Hunter into half.

Kallen stared in shock at the knightmare she just saw. _That knightmare looks like the Shinkiro..except that energy wings. _She watched it fight against the Kurisoda.

"So Lelouch..you found out." Charles said. "WHAT AN UNEXPECTED MOVE!" he laughed.

"Shut your mouth and fight" Lelouch said darkly.

"You're strong, my son. Let's do it!" The Kurisoda attacked the Shirasei by the use of rifles. Lelouch evaded his knightmare and fired the sharp hook. Charles' knightmare flew up and swung his harkin at the Shirasei's. The two blades were compressed.

Lelouch gritted his teeth "EAT THIS!" he yelled as his knightmare brought out another harkin and cut the Kurisoda's into half. The Shirasei moved away and aimed its' gun. Thick red beams were after the black knightmare. It activated its' shield and the Shirasei went towards it and plunged its' harkin at the shield.

"YOU'RE THROUGH!" the warlock shouted as pushed the controller forward to make the harkin penetrate the shield. The black blade made in contact at the arm and slashed it down. The beam shield was destroyed

Suzaku's eyes were wide. He have never seen a pilot so skillful at handling a knightmare. "His moves are..amazing." he said.

_I'm losing power-! _Charles thought. The Shirasei's harkin sliced off the sensors. The screen was deactivated.

"Its' over, Charles." Lelouch said.

Charles smirked "Hmph. You think only that, son." he said.

"What do you mean?"

"Platoon 1, land your knightmares in front of the palace and find Empress Nunnally Vi Britannia!" Charles ordered over the intercom.

"Yes, sir!"

A group of knightmares came out from South area.

* * *

**I'M SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! I made this longer than the last chapter. Please review! Send me a PM if you wish! Suggestions are highly appreciated :)**

**Next up! Chapter 10- Intervention**

**~Dark Zero 1718**


	10. Chapter 10: Intervention

**FINALLY! This is my first two-digit chapter story! Yay! Anyways, there's nothing much to say, so I hope you like the 10th chapter! I wanna thank the author who reviewed my last chapter!**

**IMPORTANT QUICK NOTE! I FINALLY FOUND OUT WHAT THE HECK ARE THE KNIGHTMARE'S WEAPONS! I'LL DO SOME MINOR EDITING IN THE LATER PARAGRAPHS AND ON CHAPTER 11! THE SLASH HARKIN WAS ACTUALLY THAT HOOK THING AND THE SWORD-LIKE WEAPON IS CALLED A SWORD BUT I DUNNO! PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR THE LAST 10 CHAPTERS FOR BEING SO DUMB! ANYWAYS READ ON!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN CODE GEASS!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Chapter 10: Intervention_

The raven was in a loss of words as the knightmares went past the Shirasei. The Kurisoda kicked Lelouch's knightmare down to the ground. But it recovered in a matter of seconds before flying back up in the sky.

"So long, Lelouch." Charles said as he went after the group of knightmares.

"FATHER!" Lelouch yelled. He cursed under his breath and contacted C.C. "Witch, leave that area and get to the palace!"

_"What's wrong?"_

"There are tons of squadrons coming." Lelouch said. "I need you to prevent my father from reaching Nunnally! NOW!"

_"I'll be right there. Do we still have time?"_

"Not much" the warlock responded.

_"Alright"_

The Shirasei began to destroy the units going towards the Royal Palace.

"What is he doing?" Kallen asked

"Kallen, let's assist him!" Suzaku said "We may not know the pilot, but its' the only way! For the sake of her highness!"

"Gotcha!" the Japanese girl said.

Lelouch fired the hadrons and plunged the sword into the enemy's cockpit. A knightmare came close to him. The Shirasei kicked it down and continously fired the beams. It strucked the whole knightmare's torso and it exploded. Another two surrounded Lelouch. But they wre destroyed when two shots came from behind.

_What the? _ The warlock saw the Guren and the Lancelot Albion entering the airspace.

The Guren used its Radiant Wave Surger at a knightmare and the claw caught its head "You idiots have no mercy for the world!" Kallen shouted. She pressed the button and the steel claw's core began to glow. Then, the knightmare exploded. The Guren got out its red sword and defeated down several enemies. It fired the slash harkin and hit a few knightmares.

"Stand back! The Empress needs to be captured!" a pilot said.

"I'm not letting you psychos lay a finger on the Empress!" Suzaku shouted and aimed his rifle. The Lancelot's green energy wings were tilted forward. "DIE!" the brunette shouted again. Green beams came out of the rifles. Spikes of the same color came out from the wings. It hit the knightmare and fell down.

_Looks like Kallen and Suzaku came for my assistance. _Lelouch thought. _Hmph. I can't just stand by here. I need to protect Nunnally! _ The Shirasei flew towards the knightmare targetting him. The enemy slashed the sword before it, the warlock's knightmare circled behind and used its' sharp blade to scratch the knightmare's cockpit, then, moved away as it exploded. The Shirasei penetrated the smoke from behind, and sliced down a trio of knightmares. Beams were fired at it, the Shirasei evaded each attacks.

"His fast! But-!" the pilot of the enemy knightmare was cut off when it approached closer to him. "Not gonna happened!" he rasied his knightmare's rifle at him.

"YOU'RE DEAD!" Lelouch yelled. The rifle's tip was cut into half by his sword.

"W-WHAT?!"

"Goodbye." the raven said softly and plunged the sword into its core. He released it and..

**[ BOOM! ]**

XXXXXXX

The Shinkiro made its way to the palace.

_So..Charles did his intervention huh? _ C.C. thought _What an utter coincidence._

"Where do you think you're going?!" The enemy pilot called from his knightmare. "There's no place for reinforcements here!" he shouted.

"Oh just get out of my way." C.C. said monotonously. "I have no time to deal with likes of you." She activated the Shinkiro's black sword-like blade and engaged at the enemy. She slashed off its' left arm. The knightmare made a move to overtake behind the Shinkiro and intended to shoot the cockpit. However, the witch has sharp eyes and immedietly got out another sword and destroyed the enemy's gun. She lifted her knightmare's leg and kicked him down. She aimed the hadrons at the falling wreckage.

C.C. sighed "If only you moved aside, this wouldn't happened to you.." she said "But you didn't ,so be it." She pulled the trigger and missiles hit the knightmare

**[ BOOM! ]**

The Shinkiro continued to move "People in Charles' group sure are hopeless aren't they?" the witch said.

XXXXXXX

"Screw this! Screw it all! My main cannon's exhausted and the hadrons are all out!" Lelouch said. "Where is that witch?!"

He found a quadre of knightmares going after him. Red beams reflected in the each sides of the Shirasei. "So you want to fight.." the warlock started as he evaded each and every beam "THEN, FIGHT ALL YOU CAN!" he yelled and released the black sword. The Shirasei's structure began to glow that purplish light again, dissolving any supporting attacks from the rear of the qudare in its' light. In just a few seconds or so, they were all disarmed. The Shirasei chopped off the torso of the first knightmare, and got out another blade and thrusted it at the other one's cockpit. The sword was released from the cockpit and the Shirasei moved away as the knightmare exploded. It pursued the two remaining knightmares then fired its slash harkin at their cores.

Lelouch's eye caught a knightmare targetting his gun at the Guren without the red knightmare noticing. "You.." he said coldly. The Shirasei flew towards it and started to smash the sword over the knightmare's head. The enemy noticed the glowing source and brought out its' sword to block the attack.

"CURSE YOU! GET OUT OF MY SCREEN YOU FOOL!" the pilot scowled.

"DON'T YOU DARE FIRE THAT THING ON MY Q-1!" Lelouch shouted. He maximized his knightmare's boosts and pushed the controller forward. The light grew brighter and the knightmare was thrown off as the Shirasei repelled from it.

"How dare you!" the knightmare flew up and fired the hadrons. The Shirasei released its' shield. An explosion was heard but the black and yellow frame came out from the smoke and cut the knightmare's lower region down. And it exploded.

_..! I can feel that light again! _ Kallen thought. She turned her Guren around and her eyes widened as she spotted the knightmare that was spreading out the light. It was the one that saved her from the Kurisoda's cannon attack. The frame that has the similar look as the Shinkiro and has glowing purple energy wings that matches her Guren's red ones. _Wait,if it looks like the Shinkiro, then..the pilot must be..._ The female ace pilot's voice hitched and she remembered a raven-haired young Emperor from before. The man who lied to her and became her first kiss.

"No way.." she said. The Lancelot stopped beside her knightmare

"Kallen, what's wrong?" Suzaku asked through the intercom.

"Suzaku.." Kallen began "I got this strange feeling that..the pilot of that glowing knightmare is..Lelouch."

"What are you.." Suzaku trailed off and eyed the knightmare. It was moving swiftly and swinging its' swords against the knightmares. "No way..how could you say that?"

"It looks like the Shinkiro.." Kallen said. "Although I know the pilot of that knightmare is C.C. right now, this guy could be someone else.." she added.

_It can't be Lelouch.._Suzaku thought _In fact, he can't be this skillful at piloting a knightmare.._

The Shirasei flew upwards and aimed all the guns it carries, including the missiles attached in between the energy wings. A dozen of red dots appeared in the screen, showing the enemies "I WON'T LET YOUR MURDEROUS ACTIONS TOUCH NUNNALLY!" Lelouch shouted in anger. Red beams and missiles hit several targets.

"Amazing.." Suzaku said in surprise. "It can do multi-targets!"

**Royal Palace: Operating Room**

"Your highness!" an operator called out to the Empress "An uknown unit detected! Its' eliminating the enemies!"

"What unit is it?" Nunnally asked.

"Uknown name. According here to the test results, that knightmare has the same features of Knightmare Frame Shinkiro but equipped with energy wings. We did a record of its' actions."

"Get a visual of the unit please. As well as the action recording" the Empress ordered

"Of course."

Nunnally looked at the visual. The knightmare was glowing and eliminating various knightmares in outstanding movements. She watched the way it evaded the attacks so fast. And she could tell, the pilot is highly vigilant of his sorroundings and acumend at piloting. _His skills are fast and impressing..and its' glowing the same light from before..._ Nunnally thought.

Then, the record appeared this time.

It showed that the knightmare defended the Guren S.E.I.T.E.N with its' beam tiled shield and damaged the huge cannon of the enemy. _Its' so unbelievable.._

"Alert!" another operator exclaimed "Enemy soldiers have entered the palace!"

"Can you try to contact the guards?" Nunnally asked

"There's no response!"

_This is not good. All of our security forces are down and the two remaining knightmares are the Lancelot and the Guren. _Nunnally thought worriedly "What about the Tristan? Can he launch?" she asked.

"Yes, Ma'am. I'll contact Gino Weinberg right away."

**Outside The Royal Palace**

C.C. landed the Shinkiro in front of the palace. "Time for the guns to shine." she said as she took out a famas gun and a knife from the storage container beside the pilot seat and jumped out of the cockpit. She ran to the entrance and met by two Revolutionary Men soldiers who are gurading the door.

"Hey you!" one of them exclaimed "Are you coming for the Empress?"

"Yes." C.C. said flatly "Now, move. I've got business to finish"

"No can do, woman. This is a very dangerous place. You are not to enter it." the other said.

"Don't tell me what to do." the witch said coldly.

"You want to fight huh?" they aimed their gun at C.C. Their fingers were firmly placed on the triggers.

**[ BANG! ] [ BANG! ]**

The two soldiers were bleeding down the floor. C.C. was holding her famas. Without saying a word, she ran deeper inside the palace.

"An enemy!"

"Quick! Fire!"

_I do nothing but to eat pizza on bed. But I'm not poor on stamina. _The witch thought and smirked widely. She fired her gun at the duo soldiers guarding the hall entrance. As they fell down bleeding, C.C. passed the hallways. More soldiers came out of hiding, she fired her famas again and took out a knife. She stabbed the last man at the chest. Then, she moved a hand at her side and took out a bomb. She tossed it at the exit of the first hall. The bomb exploded and C.C. took the left turn. She saw shadows of people coming from the left and right. She threw a bomb again and saw the both of them fell through the smoke.

"Foolish men." C.C. muttered as she continued her quest.

XXXXXXX

"PISS OFF!" Kallen shouted and used the Guren's steel claw at the enemy. After dealing with the last one, she fired a slash harkin at the trio units heading her way.

The Lancelot's wings spitted out green spikes at the firing knightmare. "My wings are out." Suzaku said. He spotted another knightmare holding a sword that's about to hit the left side of the cockpit. Luckily, a random unit destroyed it. To the brunette's surprise, the Tristan was the one who saved him.

"Gino?" Suzaku said in surprise.

Kallen saw the Tristan pass by "Its' Gino!" she said.

"Looks like I'm a little late guys!" Gino said grinning. "But this bad boy can take out any knightmares in your way!" he protested as his knightmare changed into its normal form and fired a slash harkin.

_Another knightmare? _Lelouch thought. "The Tristan! Gino Weinberg!" he said.

"Hey Mr. Pilot there!" Gino called to the Shirasei from his knightmare "Whoever the heck you are, you're good." he said.

_Gino..what a surprise.._

"That knightmare of yours is like the Demon Emperor's, you know that?" Gino said "But that guy's dead. Just concetrate on the fight."

_Serves you right... _Lelouch returned his gaze at the battlefield as the Tristan began to attack. He looked at the status of Shirasei's light "Only 10 minutes left, this light is gonna die down.." he said. "Better not waste it!" He flew the Shirasei towards the other squadron of enemy knightmares and fired the hadrons.

"Its' him again!"

"ATTACK!"

They fired their knightmare's missiles at the Shirasei.

"I knew you people would fire at me." Lelouch predicted and activated the shield. The missiles strucked it and fired the main cannon, which hit a chain of knightmares. Then, he fired all the guns and missiles of the Shirasei. And for the finishing touch, the slash harkin. The purple light disappeared.

''My targets are all eliminated" Lelouch said. He set a course to land.

XXXXXXX

C.C. stopped by the metallic door. "This must be the operating room.." she said.

"Stop right there!" a voice called.

The witch turned around and saw a soldier holding a dagger.

"Hmph. Looks like some idiot dares to stop me." she said in her cold tone. "I'm sorry, but you're gonna have to die.'' she pointed her famas at him.

'"SHUT UP,WOMAN! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S GONNA-!"

**[ BANG! ]**

"Pathetic soldier." C.C. said as she looked at the corpse.

She typed the code of the bridge. The door shot open.

Nunnally looked back and saw the green-haired witch.

"C.C.! You're alive!" she said in surprise.

"Immortality is the reason" C.C. said.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came here for your assistance" the witch told her "Charles is coming to kill you and its' my duty to protect you. Lelouch entrusted me to watch over you as well."

"How were you able to get here?" Nunnally asked "I thought you were living in Japan now." she said.

"I used the Shinkiro to get here." C.C. said "Don't worry about the knightmares in the airspace. I'm sure your knights are doing their best to get rid of them as soon as possible. And one person too." she finished as she remembered her warlock and his knightmare.

The Empress turned her eyes at the main screen.

C.C. began to wonder. _Charles and his minions manage to barge in the palace. Fortunately, Nunnally is safe in my hands. It shouldn't be a problem. _She caught a glimpse of the Shirasei X-III, fighting in excellence in the main screen. _Lelouch, I know you. You are a strong-willed man and a great pilot. At least get rid of Charles and save the world._

XXXXXXX

"Going somewhere pilot?" the enemy said as his knightmare pointed his gun at the Shirasei.

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" Lelouch yelled. He destroyed him with the slash harkin and landed in front of the palace.

He deactivated the energy wings. He noticed the Shinkiro was settled a few meters away. _Good, C.C.'s here. I bet she's with Nunnally now. _he thought in relief. He grabbed a chain gun from the storage container and suddenly found a sword. _Perfect. _He got off his knightmare and pursued his wicked father inside the palace.

_Damn it! They ruined almost everything here! Those terrorists..! _ Lelouch passed the hallways. He took the left turn. He stopped in his tracks when he saw a shadow heading towards his direction. He immedietly pointed his gun at the anonymous shadow.

"Who the heck are you?!" Lelouch hissed. No response.

"Answer me!" he commanded "Show yourself!"

"So you came, my son..." he started "What a surprise..I thought you were up there, taking my forces down."

"Father?"

"You got me all right!" Charles laughed as he got out of the smoke.

Lelouch replaced his gun with the sword. "I knew you would show up.." he said.

Charles took out his sword as well "I, Charles Di Britannia, challenge you in a sword duel."

The youth tried to hesitate but then, he realized its' only way to keep him away from Nunnally. His expression turned into a determinated warrior and told the Britannian Emperor his decision.

"Very well. I, Lelouch Vi Britannia, accept your duel!

Lelouch ran towards his father with his sword gripped tightly in his hand.

_You're going to pay for everything! I'm gonna shoot you down..and that's a promise!_

* * *

**A/N: Uh-oh, looks like the next one will be a father and son battle! Anyways, do you like it? Well, I suggest you to review! Suggestions are welcome! Oh BTW, I made a change of plans. Instead of publishing my fantasy story after this, I decided to make a SEQUEL for this story! ITS' A GOOD NEWS FOR YOU GUYS! Anyway...**

**Next Up! Chapter 11- Kings' Duel**

**Until next time, my dear readers! :D**

**~Dark Zero 1718**


	11. Chapter 11: Kings' Duel

**Hi. Dark Zero here. =]]**

**I want to thank the author's who reviewed my last chapter! Like I said, it is going to be a King VS King Duel in the first part and later..then, back to knightmare action! So hope you like it!**

**DISCLAIMER: Code Geass is not mine.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Chapter 11: Kings' Duel_

After Charles declared a sword duel, Lelouch immedietly made his move and smashed his sword on his father's. Charles released his iron blade and swiped it in front of Lelouch. The black prince jumped back and slashed the sword off of Charles' hand. However, he came prepared and brought out another sword.

"I never knew you can use a sword." Charles amusingly said.

Lelouch didn't respond and his face was delighted with bravery.

"However.." Charles started as he targetted his sword at him, intending to stab him "Nunnally is no longer in your hands anymore!" he charged at Lelouch.

"You're wrong!" Lelouch protested and blocked his attack "Nunnally Vi Britannia is a human being. She's not an object that YOU can manipulate to make your plans destroy the entire world!" he shouted.

"She's the reason why the world's like this!" Charles shouted back "People are igniting war and rebellions because of HER existence! They despised her for ruling a country with selfish ordeals! So she must cease to exist!''

"SHUT UP!" Lelouch yelled.

"What about you? Aren't you the one who's suppose to be DEAD?" Charles asked bitterly "A dead demon like you isn't suppose to be loafing around the world piloting a knightmare!" he exclaimed. Lelouch pushed him back and smashed his sword again over his.

"You're the one who's not suppose to exist here!" the raven shouted "Because of you..people, including the ones I love, died!"

''LELOUCH!" Charles shouted "IF YOU WANT PEACE, NUNNALLY MUST BE EXECUTED!"

Tears pricked Lelouch's soft violet eyes and swung his sword southwards in front of Charles angrily "YOU MEAN YOU WANT TO KILL YOUR OWN FAMILY?! YOUR DAUGHTER?!" he yelled as a tear escaped down "YOU'RE A FATHER WITH NO HEART..! AND WITH THAT, YOU SHALL DIE!" The black prince swung his sword again, Charles evaded and took a step back. He, then, scratched Lelouch's sword.

Charles smirked _So he has skillful defensive skills.. _he thought _Oh well. Might as well try this! _His sword glowed and light enhanced it.

_What's up with his sword? _Lelouch thought curiously. His eyes widened in shock as it turned into a larger one.

"Suprised?" Charles said as he put up an evil grin.

"TSK! DIE!" The warlock engaged at him again. The Britannian Emperor readily slanted his word and..

...

The black prince's sword was cut into to two.

"I assumed you lost this battle.." Charles said "Goodbye, Lelouch." he aimed his large sword at his son.

_No..I won't end here.. _Lelouch thought _I'm not going to lose against this man! _ He swiftly took out his chain gun and positioned his finger at the trigger.

_Charles Di Britannia, there's no way I'm ever gonna let you..get Nunnally. Because I love her. And I WILL protect her!_

**[ BANG! ]**

Charles fell to the cold hard ground as the bullet made in contact to his body. Lelouch grabbed the sword clutched on his father's hand and ran away.

"That will give me some time" Lelouch said as he took a left turn. "Time to destroy the base where the knightmares are coming from."

XXXXXXX

The Britannian Emperor cursed as he sat up. "Tsk! Now that fool is gonna ruined everything!" he said angrily. Then, a sense of realization hit him. The Geass Connection that he obtained from Lelouch. Visions hit his mind. He found out that the warlock was heading for the main base of the knightmares.

Smirking, Charles stood up from the pool of blood. "Its' not over yet..Lelouch"

XXXXXXX

The immortal raven-haired young man was almost at the exit. His chain gun gripped on his hand and the sword placed at his side. A trio soldiers appeared from different places. They were lined up in front of Lelouch.

"FREEZE!" one of them commanded "WHO ARE YOU? SHOW YOURSELF!"

_I've got no choice. I have to keep Nunnally safe!_

"MOVE IT!" Lelouch shouted and pulled the trigger.

**[ BANG! ] [ BANG! ] [ BANG! ]**

The crimson liquid flowed from their lifeless bodies as he left the palace.

"Those soldiers sure are getting on my nerves.." Lelouch said. He jumped up to his knightmare got into the cockpit. His eyes averted to the airspace; which is flooded with explosion flares and black knightmares. "I don't think I have enough time." he said.

He activated the energy wings right way and launched. He used the knightmare's rifle gun to pin off the enemies blocking his path. Lelouch adjusted the Shirasei's position into flight mode, for pursuing. He fired the hadrons and activated the slash harkin. When the cost was clear, he began to search for the main base of _The Revolutionary Men_. A target-like sign roamed the map; locating it.

"Come on..hurry up!" Lelouch said "There's not much time left!"

The Shirasei's detectors finally found the location. It shows that he needs to take the S-route to avoid getting spotted by the base's security cameras.

"So I have to use a shortcut.." Lelouch smirked "Not a problem."

XXXXXXX

"My Tristan is almost out of power!" Gino said. His knightmare brought out its sword and slashed off dozens of knightmares. "Just where are the knightmares coming from?"

_"Gino!"_ Kallen called through the intercom

"What is it?" Gino asked.

_"There's a squadron of knightmares heading at the palace! My advice: Go to the front lines and defend it. Hurry! At this rate, Empress Nunnally will be killed!_

"Roger that, Kallen" the blonde obliged the female ace's order and drove his Tristan in front of the palace. He aimed all the knightmare's guns at the incoming squad of enemy knightmares.

Gino smirked "You're MINE."

Missiles and bullets hit its' targets and they exploded quickly. The Tristan grabbed its' sword.

"Its' party time!" Gino said and pushed the controller forward. His knightmare sliced off every enemy in every corners of the palace.

**Royal Palace: Operating Room**

"FREEZE!" a soldier shouted as he barged in the operating room.

The operators and Nunnally were all in shock. Some of them obeyed him and raised there hands up in the air.

"You're not touching her." C.C. protested.

"Says the woman who can drive me away by a single point of a gun." the soldier said with amusment. C.C.'s expression turned cold. "You're no soldier, woman."

"Shut up, you pathetic soldier." C.C. snapped. She squeezed the trigger of her Famas gun "Don't underestimate the gray witch"

"What-"

**[ BANG! ]**

As soon as the soldier died, the witch turned to the shocked crowd. "Its' over now." she said "I'll cover you for the rest of the operation." Upon hearing this, they sighed in relief and sat back down at their terminals. Nunnally remained silent.

_War..it was always war. _she thought in sadness. Once again, she remembered her brother. And it often happens when a battle is occuring. _Big brother...I'm very sorry... _There are tears that were threatning to escape her eyes. But she decided to hold it back. She needs to fight, to defend her people just like she promised.

_I can't shed these tears now. I need to be strong for my people and my brother_

**In the airspace**

Lelouch fought with all his might to drive the knightmares away. One of the spare units secretly pursued the Shirasei. On cue, it kicked the black prince's knightmare and crashed down. Lelouch cursed as his knightmare shooked hard from the impact. It sustained a few scratches but there were no damages of any part. When the Shirasei recovered, it rosed up slightly.

"You.." Lelouch began grudgingly and brought his knightmare up to its feet. He glared at the black target "How dare you..!" The Shirasei snatched its' sword and flew up. The sword's sharp blade hit the knightmare's left arm. It got out its' gun from its back. However, the gun was split into two. The right arm and both legs were cut off as well. The Shirasei damaged its sensors and thrusted the sword into its core and moved away as it crashed down.

_I need to get to that base. And this battle will finally-! _A red beam flashed from the rear.

_Damn it! _Lelouch cursed internally and evaded to the left. Then, another beam at the same side, then, to the right. But both attacks didn't hit a single part of the Shirasei.

"What the? What was that?" he wondered and turned his knightmare around. It was the Kurisoda with the newly-attached Hunter held in its hand.

Charles smirked "Hmph. Do you think you have the permission to take out the base?" he asked as he pulled the trigger again.

The Shirasei dodged each beams swiftly and immedietly fired the main cannon. The Kurisoda did an overtake, set the Hunter on its back and got two swords. Charles aimed it at the cockpit and secured the target there. "TIME TO SURRENDER, LELOUCH!" he laughed and the Kurisoda tossed the blades.

"Not a chance..!" Lelouch readied his sword and destroyed both quickly in just two swings.

"What about this!" The Kurisoda immedietly did a kick shot.

"Don't underestimate me." the warlock said in his dark accent. His knightmare glowed as it slid behind his father's knightmare, then disappeared.

Charles was caught off guard "What the-!"

"Even with your fast reflexes, you will not stop me from hunting you!" Lelouch protested and used the slash harkin on the Kurisoda's energy wings.

"You..FOOL!" Charles shouted in rage. He activated the Hunter and fired it. The Shirasei used its' beam-tiled shield for defense. It was slightly pushed back and the Kurisoda appeared in front of it unexpectedly. "YOU'RE NOT THE ONLY ONE HERE WHO'S A TOP ACE!" he said in a boastful tone and used a slash harkin to push Lelouch back.

"You could always talk!" Lelouch retorted hatefully and did a downward evasion. He used the slash harkin again to fight back the other then slashed it off. He adjusted the float systems. Then, the Shirasei moved away from the Kurisoda and fired red thick beams non-stop to push him off. A few shots scratched a few parts and one hit the rifle.

Charles gritted his teeth in anger before shouting "I'M NOT DONE YET!" Missiles came out from the containers on the knightmare's Shirasei used the main cannon and demolished the crowd of missiles. Smoke filled the air, and the black prince's knightmare came out and made a big scratch on the Kurisoda's cockpit.

"RAAAAGH!" Lelouch screamed in fury as he did the final touch. The Shirasei kicked the Kurisoda down to the surface.

"CURSE YOU, LELOUCH VI BRITANNIA!" Charles screamed as he, together with the Kurisoda, fell. Then, he ejected. "THIS ISN'T THE END!"

Inside the cockpit of the powerful knightmare, who deafeated the Kurisoda in splendid moves, Lelouch was huffing and there were sweat was all over his face.

"Its' over...I settled him down..." Lelouch said. He looked at his knightmare's power. And its' already in the line of danger "I only have 30 minutes left before I'll run out of power! I need to hurry!"

**At the Nearby Palace**

The Guren S.E.I.T.E.N.'s power has reached the line of critical.

"Just 20 minutes left, I'm toast! Stupid energy filler!" Kallen groused.

_"Kallen, how long until your power's out?" _Suzaku asked through the intercom.

"Around 20 minutes. Why?"

_"More forces."_

The female ace pilot's eyes grew angrier "WHY CAN'T THEY JUST CUT IT OUT! YOU PEOPLE MAKE ME SICK!" she spat out. She used her steel claws in every knightmare coming for the palace.

_"Do not overpower the Guren. It will lose even more power."_

"Focus on wiping out those guys!" Kallen said. "Don't worry, I'm focused on my battery. Let me kill those imbecils!"

_"Alright."_

**Revolutionary Men: Main Knightmare Base**

"Alert! Uknown knightmare approaching! Now in a distance of 300 km!" an operator reported.

"Bring out the knightmares!" the captain ordered "Don't let it reach the base!"

"Roger!"

**Outside the base**

Lelouch looked at his radar with narrow eyes "Tch..they spotted me. Looks I'll have to use my rifles and harkins to conserve power." he pointed out and pressed various buttons on the control panel. He began to check all his targets. "There are too many of them..!"

The Shirasei fired beams at the knightmares' cockpits. And slash harkins on each of their parts and used its' sword on their cores.

"I can't use the Speed Particles yet." Lelouch said as he looked at its' status. "Its' still in the charge of 79%!" A beeping sound alarmed. An enemy was coming his way.

"Losing power?" the pilot mocked.

"OUT OF MY WAY!"

In just one blink of an eye, the knightmare fell.

He continued to move forward. _Nunnally, just hang in there. The battle's going to end soon. _Lelouch thought. Missiles came in closer. He fired the hadrons.

**[ BOOM! ]**

The warlock caught a visual of the main base. "That's it!" he said. The base was sorrounded by armories, consisting knightmares. And the building in the center was the operating room.

_If I destroy this base, the battle will end. _Lelouch grasped the controller harder. "Let's do it." he pushed it forward.

The Shirasei floated up in the sky and aimed its main cannon at the first three. The laser beam destroyed the trio of buildings. Two knightmares came out and fired at it. It engaged at them and cut both torsos. Then, it used its rifle at the second group.

"25 minutes." Lelouch said, referring to the knightmare's power.

He resumed his intervention and used the knightmare's gun to set the lone armory on fire. He used the slash harkin to damage the huge auto turret on the interception armory. Lelouch saw another one of those things and fired a beam at it. To get rid of the armory, the Shirsei flew backwards and fired the missiles.

**[ BOOM! ]**

The Shirasei set off for the main base.

"FIRE! FIRE!" the captain demanded furiously. He went insane after seeing what happened to the base.

Nuclear weapons, bullets, cannons and missiles were fired again and again. However, they didn't know that inside that knightmare, is actually a deceased emperor with great pilot skills and evaded them left and right swiftly and used its own missiles to bring down their weapons. Lelouch purged its sword and tossed it at the cannons. It returned to its owner and the powerful knightmare began to slice off any guns around the building's structure.

"All our weapons are down! No corresponding guns for use!"

"That can't be.."

Once all their manpower was gone, their bases obliterated, the Shirasei floated in front of the main base's screen.

"I'm sorry." Lelouch said. "But the way you treat Nunnally disgusts me. Now all of you must DIE!" It glowed and targetted its main cannon.

"RAAAAAGH!" he yelled.

**[ BOOM! ]**

Its' done. The main base is destroyed. No more knightmares will come.

"Game over." the warlock said flatly.

**Royal Palace: Operating Room**

"The knightmares are retreating!"

"I'm getting transmissions from the Britannian forces." another operator reported "They said that, the enemy's main base was destroyed by a glowing knightmare. With the base down, the enemy retreated!"

Nunnally stared at the main screen and saw the glowing knightmare coming. _He's..he's amazing.._

_The Shirasei X-III.._C.C. thought. _Lelouch.._

**Outside the Palace**

"Woah! Is he the one who destroyed that base?" Gino asked in surprise and looked at the knightmare. Suzaku and Kallen were dumbfounded.

"Unbelievable.." Suzaku said in disbelief.

"What a skill..." Kallen commented.

The ace pilot of the Shirasei X-III, Lelouch Vi Britannia, looked at the flames beneath him.

_I will defeat my father and stop this tragedy once and for all._

_I'm gonna protect them._

_No matter what!_

* * *

**I finished at 2:30 a.m. so basically, I've been writing for 3 flippin hours. Chapter 12 will be out soon! Title unknown, sorry! But please review! Nothing much to say. I need to sleep..Thank you! **

**Until next time ^.^**

**~Dark Zero 1718**


	12. Chapter 12: Meeting With Orange

**Yo, guys! I'm back with another chapter! ;)**

**I was actually banned from using my computer for 2 days because I was sick. But now I feel much better and am allowed to update again. Anyways, I rewrote the title of chapter 6 , 1 and 2. **

**About the 3rd chapter, I'm kinda guilty when I read it. I used russia as the enemy. To those who have that nationality, I promise, I'm not a racist. I like all people and I don't intend to insult them. I'm a very nice person! Please believe me! TT_TT I despise racists...so, I hope you understand. :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Code Geass. :P**

**Okay, enjoy! ^.^**

* * *

_Chapter 12: Meet__ing With __Orange_

**Holy Britannian Empire**

Everyone stared at the Shirasei X-III with surprised looks on their faces. That knightmare defeated a pack of enemies during the intervention, destroyed interception armories with deadly weapons and demolished the base. It was also the one that saved Empress Nunnally and her knights. Regarding the turn of events, the aftermath was painful, devastating, sickening and pitiful. A year ago, the people of Japan experienced unbearable pains of grief, sorrow agony and sadness. Their consience feeling exasperation towards the Britannian Empire. Now, the tension has changed. Even the Britannians themselves, felt how the Japanese suffered. However, to a familiar raven-haired emperor, he will use his new sword for the sake of everything. Its' not only a coincidence that occured earlier. It felt like a _miracle._

_I will defeat my father and stop this tragedy once and for all._

_I'm going to protect them._

_No matter what!_

Lelouch Vi Britannia proclaims that he will vow to defend Nunnally and his fellow comrades, as he stared upon the roaring flames that ablaze on the roads underneath him.

"That's right" he said "I'll stop every threat in here and shoot any enemy down. No matter what lies beyond the darkness, I'll fight. And I won't feel any regret doing it." His knightmare, still spreading out rays of light purplish light around Britannia, went over to the palace and stopped in front of the operating room's main sensors.

Nunnally looked up _ Is he going to tell us something? _she thought in curiosity.

_"Your majesty," _a male voice called out. _"This is the pilot of Knightmare Frame Shirasei X-III. _

"Shirasei...X-III?"

_"I hearby announce that I will become your protagonist throughout this war." _

"May I know who you are?" Nunnally asked as she leaned a bit forward.

Lelouch narrowed his eyes and cursed silently _No, not yet. _ _Its' too soon to reveal myself_

"My apologies your majesty, I cannot tell you who I'am" he answered. "But I will act as your anonymous protagonist. Please have no fear, I'm not a spy or a soldier from the enemy."

"...I accept."

_"Thank you very much."_

When the call ended, the operators looked at the Empress, worriedly.

"I know you're all worried that this might be a trap.." Nunnally said "However, we are thrown into the depths of war once again. We have no choice but to trust him. The Britannian forces are rapidly losing their manpower. Unless we take action, the empire will be captured and more problems will arise."

"And if Charles have his way, history will repeat itself. Japan might undergo the name of 'Area 11' for the second time." C.C. added.

"C.C., is right. So please everyone, calm down. This tragedy will end soon if we try our very best" Nunnally reassured them.

**Northern Pacific**

Lelouch flew his knightmare alone in the cold dark night of the pacific, deep in thought if he made the right choice to become Nunnally's anonymous protagonist.

_I don't know if I did the right thing... _he thought _But its' for the best. So be it._

_' Will you show yourself to the world, Lelouch? ' _the voice echoed inside him,

"I'm not quite sure, exactly." Lelouch said "But I do plan on telling Jeremiah.."

_' You mean orange? Your loyal servant?'_

"That's right."

_' Alright, good luck then'_

The Shirasei X-III landed on the nearest island. Lelouch removed the key of the knightmare out of the socket and settled it at the storage container. He will just stay in the cockpit while he waits for the witch. He slumped down at the chair, looked up and sighed.

"Now, to wait for C.C.." Lelouch said as he closed his eyes.

**Revolutionary Men Transport Ship**

Charles stared at his broken knightmare at the computer screen, which he requested to rebuild again. He never expected it to happen. The Kurisoda S-V, the latest and the most powerful knightmare that they could invent, was defeated again by the hands of his now immortal son. The Britannian Emperor gritted his teeth in frustration. He felt like a weakling begging for power. He was suppose to be the Charles Di Britannia, the unstoppable man and the one who will ascend the throne once again. Instead, he was the powerless and helpless type of being. Disappointment and anger filled his emotions. With this, he smashed his fists on the table and was shaking with rage.

Lelouch has changed. And Charles despises what he turned out to be.

"That fool.." Charles growled "He's going to suffer a lot, the next time we meet." He wanted revenge towards Lelouch. And it doesn't matter to him even if his own organization gets involved in it.

"But still, I have his Geass connection with me." Charles added. "I can still take Britannia into my own, even if I don't have to take him down." He gave another glance at the wrecked Kurisoda.

_Just you wait, Lelouch. Revenge will come..and you shall be defeated._

XXXXXXX

_Everything was black. The warm atmosphere was replaced by cold wind. A young man floated alone in the silent and landless world of violet eyes showed no expressions at all until he heard cries echoing around the area_

_"Brother!" a female voice cried out._

_Lelouch shifted his position into a straight one and looked around "Nunnally! Where are you?" he yelled throughout the empty space._

_"Brother! Where are you?" Nunnally's panicked voice called out._

_"I'm here!" Lelouch responded. The world around him began to turn fade into a shade of white. He caught a glimpse of a figure floating towards him with open arms. Her chestnut hair scattered behind her as she went on and her flashy lavender eyes were shining. There were tears of joy flowing down her lips were curled up in a joyful smile_

_"Nunnally..."_

_"Brother! I missed you!"_

_As she got closer to him, Lelouch extended his arms as well.. Then, the Britannian siblings finally reached each other resulting in a sweet embrace._

_"Oh Nunnally, I missed you so much." Lelouch muttered "I'm sorry, I haven't told you the truth of me, being alive..I'm so sorry."_

_"Its' alright, big brother.." Nunnally replied softly "I love you.."_

_"I love you too.."_

_When they broke apart, the scenario changed into the black world again. Nunnally slowly began to fade away in glitters. While this is happening, she smiled through her tears._

_"Lelouch..." Nunnally began._

_"Nunnally? Why are you..fading?" Lelouch asked in confusement._

_"This isn't real..we're not yet reunited." Nunnally said._

_Lelouch looked more confused "What? But we just.."_

_"The time will come for the both of us to see each other in reality...but not now." she stated with sadness. The lower part of her body was gone. "I'm sorry.."_

_"No, you can't..!" the raven tried to speak again but the half of his sister's torso has disappeared "Nunnally!"_

_He attempted to grab her, but it was too late. She has gone off with the wind when it was blewn during the time of her disappearance. And Lelouch screamed her name as if she's going to reappear again._

_"NUNNALLY!"_

...

"Nunnally!"

Lelouch suddenly awoke. He found himself in the Shirasei's cockpit. His face was drenched in sweat and he had a throbbing pain in his back and neck. He must have fallen asleep on the pilot seat while waiting for C.C.. He looked at the time and it was 11:00 P.M.

"It was just a dream. But why about her?" Lelouch wondered and ran a hand through his hair. Then, he opened up and the cockpit, got out and found the Shinkiro standing beside his knightmare.

"Good, the witch is here." He said in relief. Then, he crawled back inside. His mind began to wonder again. It was about that dream a while ago. From what he could remember, he saw his sister, Nunnally. And she soon faded into sparks of glitters. Lelouch wanted to reunite with her. He wants to feel her warm embrace and see her smile again. To hold her soft hands, just like what he always do to her when she was still blind. However, now isn't the right time. Its' too soon for his revelation.

"Yes..not yet." Lelouch reasoned to himself "I need to meet up with Jeremiah first.."

**Holy Britannian Empire**

"...and the damages were severe at the ground floor." a man finished and Nunnally sighed.

"We're very sorry for the bad news, your majesty" he added "The repairs may take more than 3 months. And if it doesn't count, then we're afraid we have to rebuild the whole palace"

"I understand." Nunnally said. "But please do your very best. I don't want to transfer just yet."

"Yes, your majesty" the man bowed and left the room, leaving only the Empress and Zero.

"Suzaku..may I ask you something?" Nunnally asked as she turned to the masked man standing beside her.

Suzaku looked down at her "What is it, Nunnally?" he asked back.

"Do you think that..my brother's alive?"

_What? Why should she would ask that? _ Suzaku thought. "Why?"

"Because, right after the enemy retreated.." Nunnally began "The knightmare's pilot spoke to me..and he sounded just like him."

_No way! He spoke to her?_

"..and he told me that he will serve as my protagonist. But I didn't his face yet."

_A protagonist? Why would he do that? He might be the enemy!_

"Nunnally," Suzaku began as he took off his mask and the black cloth around his mouth "What if he's actually pretending to be loyal to you? What if he's a spy or a soldier that's against us?" he bombarded her with questions that she cannot seem to answer. The Empress never said anything and just turned away.

"It will put our forces and yourself at serious risk. So why trust him?" the brunette added again. Nunnally thought about it for a while and turned her gaze back at him.

"You have nothing to worry, Suzaku." she said calmly "I already interrogated him, and he said that he's not a spy or a soldier."

"But..!" Suzaku was about to protest but Nunnally interrupted him.

"Suzaku, please." the young Empress insisted, but she kept her calm voice. "Britannia is on the verge of being captured. And I don't want to let it happened. Didn't you know that he was the one who destroyed the main base? Did he fought against you and the others? I have seen it all. I was watching as well. Upon knowing his outstanding efforts, I trusted him to protect not only us and the empire, but the whole world as well."

Suzaku Kururugi was in a loss of words. She did made a good point.

"My father..Charles Di Britannia, is after me. His reason for declaring war against us, is to make himself become the Emperor for the second time. To repeat everything and make Japan suffer the same pain that they have experienced before."

"That's..his goal?" Suzaku asked in extreme disbelief "How do you know all of this, Nunnally?"

"During the battle, C.C. came for my aid." Nunnally said "She told me his reasons."

The brunette's expression turned furious "How..how could he do such a thing?"

"I know its' hard to accept it But if that's really what he chose to do, we have no choice but to fight. We are currently in a chaotic state at this moment." Nunnally stated.

"Yes, I got it now.." Suzaku said "I apologize. Its' just that I don't want to fail Lelouch."

"Its' fine. You don't have to fear of anything." Nunnally assured him.

**Southern Pacific**

"Lelouch." C.C. called "Are you sure about this?" she asked her warlock.

"Yes. He's the only one I can trust with the secret of my revival" Lelouch replied "Also, I'm in need of his assistance. That's why I decided to meet up with him."

C.C. smirked "Hmph. That makes sense." she said flatly "Do you have the courage to show yourself to the world, _your highness?_"

"Of course I do, witch." Lelouch said in a serious tone "But I don't think now is the right time. Just get moving will you?" He activated the Shirasei's energy wings and went on before her.

"Oh my, he really is one heck of a warlock." C.C. said to herself in sarcasm. "He's changing into something else now.." She maximized the boosts and followed him.

**Jeremiah's Orange Farm**

Jeremiah Gottwald sat on the green grass near his orange farm, lost in thought while staring at the view of tall mountains. He was rather upset that Britannia has fallen into war by the hands of an uknown terrorist group. He's worried about Nunnally. After Lelouch's death, he vowed to protect his beloved sister at all costs. But he won't be able to do anything without a knightmare for use to get to the empire and defend her. His Sutherland was lost during his fateful battle at the Damocles, against Anya Alstreim, who was once entitled as the Knight Of Six and now his assistant in farming days.

"Empress Nunnally is now having a hard time dealing with the turn of events.." Jeremiah pointed out "And I must get there before its' too late." He saw two flying objects approaching the land. _Those are knightmares!_

He narrowed his eyes and took a good look at them. He saw the Shinkiro and another knightmare, which is identitical to the other one. Except that it is equipped with purple energy wings.

_There's another knightmare over there..but what's its name? More importantly, who's the pilot? Hmm..pretty suspicious eh? _ Jeremiah thought curiously. He grabbed a gun from his pocket for safety. When the two knightmares landed, Jeremiah readied his gun. The other one deactivated its' wings. After a matter of seconds, both cockpits shot open.

"Who's there!" Jeremiah called. His expression softened when he saw a green-haired woman coming out from the Shinkiro. His orange eyes averted to the raven who came out from the other knightmare. He was wearing a black knight uniform **( AN: Don't ask me how :P )**

_He looks familiar..wait, could he be..! _ The sudden realization made the cyborg man's voice to hitch. When the duo reached the land, the raven with violet eyes looked up at him. This young man turned out to be his master, Lelouch Vi Britannia. He smiled contentedly at him.

"Its' been a while, Jeremiah.." Lelouch said. The cyborg released his gun, approached his master and bowed in respect.

"Your majesty, you're alive!" Jeremiah cried out in joy "Its' good to see you again."

"You don't need to be so formal. I'm not the Emperor anymore." Lelouch said "Anyways, thanks for the warm welcome."

"It will be my pleasure. But how were you alive, my lord?" Jeremiah asked as he rosed up.

"To make the long story short, I inherited my father's code." the raven answered "And you may not believe me, but he's alive and is the suspect for igniting war."

Jeremiah's eyes widened "Charles Di Britannia is..alive?"

"That's right." C.C. said "He was revived by means of his other code. It turns out that he was immortal before he stole V.V.'s code. I'm afraid that must be the effects of his Geass. It has surpassed the level of all the other users, even Lelouch."

"So he was the one..." the cyborg man said. He turned to Lelouch "My lord, what are you going to do?"

"I have made my decision, I will defeat my father and protect everyone. And I'll do it by using the Shirasei X-III." Lelouch stated.

"Shirasei X-III?" Orange inquired.

"Yes, my knightmare." he added. Jeremiah looked at the knightmare beside the Shinkiro.

"Alright then." the cyborg man began "I understand your majesty. And as your loyal servant, I will help you through your journey, my lord."

"Thank you. I appreciate it." Lelouch said.

"Let's explain everything, inside." C.C. said "You people won't mind do you?"

"Of course, Lady C.C." Orange said.

The trio walked inside for an urgent meeting.

**Revolutionary Men Base: Conference Room**

Charles stood up from his seat as he declares their next mission. "Then its' settled. Starting tomorrow we will commence our attack on Japan. Is that clear?" he inquired to his fellow soldiers

The men saluted in response "Yes sir!" they said in unison

"Our first target will be..Shinjiku Ghetto!"

* * *

**So, yeah..I was on my bed last night thinking for a target for the group and suddenly, I remembered R1 and there! I got it! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! The next one will be knightmare action again! This chapter is more on the aftermath..right? Well, whatever. REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Next up! Chapter 13- Battle In Shinjiku Part I**

**Until next time! (( ^_^ ))**

**~Dark Zero 1718**


	13. Chapter 13: Battle In Shinjiku Part I

**Konnichiwa! Its' been a while right? Well, don't point your pitchforks and torches at my face yet! Let me explain, don't be irritating and stay calm before I'll attack you with a katana. I'm just kidding. Well, enough of my lame jokes. ( Duh ) I'm sorry for not updating for a week. Got lots of things on my plate. BTW, the sequel for this story is posted on my profile. WAIT! DON'T GO TO MY PROFILE YET! I'M NOT DONE! Ahem..as I was saying, it's on my bio. The following is seen there: title and summary. But, I highly recommend you all to FINISH THE WHOLE STORY ( I didn't say chapter ) before checking on it.**

**AND NO CHEATING!**

**That's all. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

_Chapter 13: Battle In Shinjiku Part I_

**Halfway To Shinjiku Ghetto**

_The Revolutionary Men _ are halfway to the Ghetto. Meanwhile in the Kurisoda S-V's cockpit, Charles smirked widely. He had everything planned out for the attack and with Lelouch in Britannia, his pathway to victory is clear. Charles Di Britannia can finally receive his second taste in claiming his accomplishment. He desires to capture Shinjiku for the first step of his plan; Become the Emperor of Britannia. Once the ghetto is captured, he will proceed to Tokyo and commence a coup de etat. When Japan is taken, he will return its insulting and offending name, Area 11. Then, Charles heads to Britannia for the final move. He chuckled at himself. How simple is his plan. However, not only conquering the country is his goal. He plots a revenge for his son, Lelouch Vi Britannia. The immortal demon who changed his transcendence from a rebellious leader, to an ace pilot possesing an iron will. The will to stop his cruelty and protect Nunnally as well as his comrades.

"That boy is strong indeed.." Charles commented to no one in particular. "I never expected him to be a pro in piloting knightmares. But he can't even keep his own Geass Connection. Or even aware of the consequences for staying in Britannia. How interesting of him.."

The radio cracked on. A man's voice was heard from the speakers. _"Sir, 100 km before we completely reach destination. Should we form our groups?"_

"Yes. Form yourselves into 4 groups as planned." Charles commanded.

_"Yes sir."_

Upon seeing a piece of land ahead of them, the Britannian Emperor declared "All units, we have reached Shinjiku! Did you form your groups?" he asked.

_"We're all set, sir."_

"Good. First two groups, head to the east! Then the next group, go to the other side. Then the last two groups, will bomb the ghetto! Unit 7 and unit 8, go to the front lines! The rest of you, stay behind me! Everything must go according to plan!" He barked at the radio.

_"YES SIR!"_

Charles smiled maliciously "It's time.." he whispered. He looked up and his face straightened. "SCATTER, NOW!" His men obliged and each group flew to their respective directions. The Kurisoda floated atop the ghetto and people's eyes stared up at the black knightmare. Gasps and mutters can be heard here and there. And random pilots climbing into their knightmares. Men gathering their nukes and arms.

_So..they're making their move already. This battle is going to be interesting. _Charles thought. He looked down and saw an army of knightmares hovering around the city areas. He placed both of his hands on the controls and began targetting them. He smirked before pulling the trigger. White beams destroyed the quadre of knightmares on the left side of the area. Then, he fired the missiles at the following group, which is in the other side. Flames were visible on the surface, Charles let out a soft laugh laced with pure malice.

**"Attention, people of Shinjiku!" **Charles hollered through his knightmare's speakers. The people around the ghetto were turned into confusment.

"Who's that?"

"Could it be the Demon Emperor again?"

"He's dead, remember? He was killed by Zero."

"Who in the world.."

**"It is I, Charles Di Britannia! The 98th Emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire!"**

"Emperor?! But I thought Britannia's head was Empress Nunnally Vi Britannia! Who the heck are you to call yourself Emperor! And besides, you're dead!" A man shouted from his knightmare. "And what do you want from-!" He was interrupted with his knightmare's destruction.

**"You're rallying with the Britannian Empire, correct? With that, you must all be punished!" **Charles roared. He activated his main weapon "The Hunter" and aimed it down. **"Revolutionary Men, COMMENCE ATTACK!"**

And the battle begins.

**Jeremiah's Orange Farm**

Anya Alstreim entered the room where Lelouch and the others are. She remained emotionless and stoic as always. Jeremiah saw her coming and asked "Is there something the matter?" The pinkette girl nodded

"Yes, a big problem. Shinjiku Ghetto has been attacked." she said.

Lelouch's eyes widened and his heart skipped a beat. _Shinjiku..Ghetto? _ Memories flooded his mind. Britannia's invasion. His Geass. Clovis' death. The rise of Zero. His rebellion. It sickened him, everytime Lelouch remembers his past. He ignored the feeling and balled his fists. The attacker of that place was none other than his twisted father and his so-called group, who claim themselves a "hero" of war. But they're only decieving everyone.

''Shinjiku Ghetto?! Do you know more details about it?" Jeremiah asked desperately. Anya shook her head.

"Not much. But I heard that some sort of terrorist group are responsible for it." she said in her flat tone.

"Great. Looks like Charles is doing his scheme again." C.C. muttered disappointedly.

"My lord, we must do something!" Jeremiah said "But, Shinjiku is far from here. It might be captured already by the time we get there. Unless there are knightmares defending the city area.."

Lelouch spoke "That won't be enough."

The witch stared up at him "Why?" she asked.

"Shinjiku has low quality knightmares. Apparently, most of their forces are consist of custom units. My father's knightmare is very significant and it is on par with my Shirasei. If we don't give further support, there is great chance for the ghetto to be captured or rather, destroyed." the raven explained, startling Jeremiah but he remained silent and kept calm.

"You're saying that we're going to sortie and help out there. Am I right?" Asked C.C..He nodded.

"Yes, you're right." Lelouch said "Japan is rallying with Britannia now, ever since Nunnally has been crowned Empress, I suppose. And my father's goal is to conquer any country connected or even allies with Britannia and make them under his command. And lastly, he will dethrone Nunnally and make HIMSELF become the ruler. Everything will go back into its former state again. Bloodshed, tears and more suffering will be seen and felt. People dying and screaming in agony. That's why we must fight and defeat that man!" he proclaimed

"How do you know his plans? Did you spy on him or someting?" Anya asked.

"I confronted him in the Sword Of Akasha and told me his reasons." Lelouch said. "That's how I knew it."

"But that's.." Jeremiah trailed off.

C.C. couldn't help but smirk "Charles sure is a fool. He told you his reasons...isn't that wrong, Lelouch? Sharing your goals to your enemies is not a fair game. It will only cause yourself trouble."

"Of course, its not fair. He's too focused on his tasks. He doesn't care about the consequences, either. Father calls himself powerful but he lacks awareness of everything." Lelouch explained, smirking as well.

Jeremiah looked at his master "My lord, should we tell Empress Nunnally about this? That way, she can send reinforcements."

"I have to agree with Jeremiah." Anya said monotonously "I'm coming as well. I'm pretty sure Lloyd found my Mordred and use it."

C.C. cocked an eyebrow at her "How impressive of you.." she said sarcastically. The younger girl said nothing but 'hmph'

_That's right! She can send Suzaku, Kallen, the Black Knights. As well as the other Britannian forces! With that, Shinjiku can get full support.._ "Huh..I guess that's possible." Lelouch said, smiling in statisfaction."Do you two have any spare knightmares?" he asked the duo.

"Eh..no." Jeremiah responded as he looked down. "My Sutherland was lost during the Damocles battle. And as Anya said, her Mordred is with Lloyd Asplund."

Lelouch thought about for a while. After a few seconds he finally thought of something different. "The cockpits of the Shinkiro and the Shirasei are quite big. So the both of you can ride along with us. When we arrive at Britannia, Jeremiah can borrow a Sutherland and Anya can get her Mordred. Is that alright?" he inquired.

The cyborg nodded "Yes, my lord. I understand." he said.

"Fine with me." Anya simply said.

"Good. Now then..." Lelouch began. "Let's go..to Britannia." he finished. The three nodded and they all headed out to the door. They stopped in front of the two gigantic robots.

The raven turned to them "Jeremiah, you're with me. Anya, go with C.C." With that statement he rushed towards the Shirasei, followed by Jeremiah. C.C. and Anya headed to the Shinkiro. Jeremiah was amazed as his eyes saw the cockpit of his master's knightmare. It was huge indeed. He got in the back of the seat and Lelouch hopped in.

"Are you alright in there, Jeremiah?" Lelouch asked as he looked at him.

"Yes, sir. I have enough space here."

Lelouch nodded and plugged the knightmare's key into the socket. The screen flickered open, showing data and different informations. The cyborg was surprised to see him operate the knightmare like a true ace. _I never knew that Master Lelouch can do knightmare operations. He must've learned this from Lady Marianne. She's a knightmare pilot as well.. _he thought.

"All set." Lelouch said blankly and contacted C.C. "Are you ready yet, witch?"

_"Yes."_

"Let's get going, shall we?"

_"Of course, my dear warlock."_

The raven ended the call and his face was full of determination. "Shirasei X-III, launch!" Lelouch declared and pushed the controller forward. When the Shirasei parted from the ground, its energy wings was released.

"Shinkiro, taking off." C.C. said plainly and the Shinkiro followed. They set off for a journey to Britannia.

**Holy Britannian Empire**

_Charles Di Britannia...I'll surely kill you the next time we meet. Declaring war just to claim your royalty back. Only idiots like you do that. _Suzaku thought darkly. He clenched his fists as tight as he could and looked out the window. Britannia was still recovering from the damage, sustained a few days ago. They said that their intervention was a coup de etat. Charles' group is a threat to the world. They intend to terrorize countries for some unbelievable reason. And Suzaku A.K.A Zero, being the Empress' knight, shall slain that man.

"Dammit..what if Charles is immortal? How on earth am I supoose to kill him? He would just come back to life again." Suzaku said. "Lelouch...what should we do?" Then, there was a sudden knock on his door. He slipped his mask back on and went over to open the door. A familiar 19 year old redhead girl stood in front of him.

"Kallen?"

She stared at the blank mask "Hey, Suzaku..can we talk?" she asked softly. "Just for a while. It's urgent."

Suzaku nodded and took off his mask "Alright." The redhead entered the room while he closed the door. Kallen sat on the nearest couch and Suzaku sat on the one across her.

"What do you want to talk about?" Suzaku asked "We never actually interact face to face. But since you said it was urgent, I would like to hear it. Is it..something about this war?" **( A/N: This isn't a Kallen X Suzaku fic so don't get me wrong )**

"Y-yeah..kind of..but.." Kallen responded slightly nervous. "It's about that knightmare we saw on the last battle. The one with purple energy wings. Do you remember it?" she asked as she looked at his green eyes.

Images of a black and yellow frame flashed in the brunette's mind. He nodded a bit. "Yes. And what about it?''

"Well..after it saved my life from the cannon attack, I got curious. Everytime I see or think about it, I always get this nostalgic feeling that the pilot of that knightmare frame must be Lelouch. Suzaku, do you think it's really him in that unit? Or am I going crazy?"

Suzaku stayed silent in his seat. He knows that Kallen fell in love with Lelouch. "I..I don't know." was his typical answer.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Kallen's voice raised a bit.

"Kallen, I don't know if it's really him in there. And no, you are not crazy." Suzaku said. "You're curious about the pilot and I get that. You're not the only one looking for answers you know."

The redhead gave him a confused look "What do you mean?"

"Everyone, including Nunnally and I, wanted to know who's behind that frame. We still have this urge to defeat Charles and his organization, despite of the lack of power." Suzaku interpreted.

"Lack of power?! Britannia is the strongest country of the world! How come..?" Kallen interpreted.

"It's because of Charles Di Britannia. He shattered that title and ruined the peace that Lelouch granted for us. He did it just to kick Nunnally out of the throne and become the Emperor once again. And if that happeneds, everything will go back to its chaotic state." Suzaku told the despised man's reasons with anger and hatred.

"Why? Why would that imbecile do such a thing? The Japanese people have suffered enough from last year's war. Is having a peaceful world forbidden?!" Kallen said angrily "Suzaku, we are not going to let him do whatever he wants! His methods are lethal to the world!"

"Yes. We all know that. Nunnally agreed to make that knightmare's pilot a protagonist of war." Suzaku said.

"Protagonist of war? But we don't know who the heck is in that knightmare yet!"

"She knows that. But we are on the brink of defeat, so she just trusted him. Nunnally said we should trust him as well."

There was a moment of silence between them, before Kallen stood up and said "Fine. I understand now. I'll continue to serve the Black Knights, Empress Nunnally and you. Don't try to protest when I said that. You are now our group's leader regardless." she said as she walked off and left the room, leaving Suzaku staring at the ground.

XXXXXXXX

The Shinkiro and the Shirasei landed in front of the palace.

"Be quick, you got it?" Lelouch said to the cyborg man who nodded in response. He opened up the Shirasei's cockpit and Jeremiah crawled out. He jumped off the knightmare and waited for Anya to come out. The Shinkiro's cockpit opened and a pink haired girl came out. She jumped down and walked towards Jeremiah.

"Let's go." Anya said.

"You got it."

The both of them rushed to the entrance and was met by men guarding the palace. "Who are you, sir?" one of them asked.

"I'am Jeremiah Gottwald, loyal servant of Empress Nunnally Vi Britannia." Jeremiah introduced. "This is Anya Alstreim, the Knight Of Six." he said referring to the girl beside him. "We came here to tell the Empress a very important matter. So I suggest you to let us enter this instant."

They both saluted "Yes, sir. We understand. Follow us." a guard offered.

"Thank you."

They followed the royal guard to Empress Nunnally's quarters. Jeremiah looked around and the palace was under construction. His eyes widened a bit. _Charles' cronies must have invaded the palace. What a huge disgrace can those men be.._ They walked pass the empty halls of the palace and later on, they stopped in front of the enormous golden door. The guard knocked.

"Come in." a muffled voice behind the door said. The door made a moaning noise as it opened and they entered.

"Your highness, you have a guest today." the guard said.

"Oh? Who is it?" Nunnally asked.

He stepped aside, revealing Jeremiah and Anya. They bowed before her. "Your majesty, we have returned." Jeremiah greeted. Then, they rosed up.

"It's been a while, Jeremiah, Anya." Nunnally greeted with a smile "You may leave us, guard."

"Yes, your highness." He gave one last bow and immedietly left the room.

"What brings the both of you here?" Nunnally asked calmly

Jeremiah didn't say anything for the moment. Before saying "Milady, I would like to borrow a Sutherland. I'm asking this because, Shinjiku Ghetto has been attacked by terrorists. And we're afraid that it's Charles Di Britannia again."

"My father attacked Shinjiku?" Nunnally asked in shock "Why? Why again?"

"He's after you, Empress Nunnally." Anya said. "He plans to become the Emperor and he terrorized Shinjiku for the first step of his plan." she paused. "I came here to claim my Mordred from Lloyd Asplund. We will volunteer to assist you as you try to end this war."

''T-thank you very much..I appreciate your assistance in this." Nunnally said "So, I must send out the Black Knights and give you both knightmares.."

"Yes, ma'am"

"Alright. I'll give you both authorization to assist in Shinjiku Ghetto. I'll have to tell Zero about this. He and the Black Knights will sortie as well. Jeremiah, you can use a Sutherland. Your knightmares will be delievered shortly. Just wait outside and a guard will inform you when its ready." Nunnally said.

"Yes, your highness."

They bowed and left. As soon as they exited Nunnally's quarters, Jeremiah took out his communicator. "My lord, she agreed to send us out."

_"Good. What about the Black Knights?"_

"They're going as well, sir." Jeremiah answered.

_"Thank you Jeremiah. C.C. and I will be heading to Shinjiku right now. I bet my father is seriously enjoying his fun there. And we have to put a stop it ASAP."_

"Of course, Master Lelouch. Charles is an illegitimate man, indeed."

_"You're right. Jeremiah, I have to go. Get there as fast you guys can. I have a man to stop."_

"Understood."

XXXXXXX

Lelouch placed his communicator on the storage container and placed both of his hands on the controls. Then, C.C.'s voice echoed in the radio.

_"Lelouch, are we going or not? I'm getting impatient here you know."_

He smirked "You don't have to anymore. I just ended the call. Let's go, witch." he said.

_"Right"_

The two immortals' knightmares flew out of Britannia.

**Shinjiku Ghetto**

The Kurisoda fired the hadrons and missiles at the armories. Its energy wings was deactivated and and landed roughly at center of the base. A couple of knightmares sorrounded him and fired their rifle guns at him. The Kurisoda immedietly deployed it's shield and stuck its slash harkin on the attacker's middle area, wheeled towards it and used the sword to thrust it at the same spot. The other one fired and engaged at the Kurisoda.

"How brave of you, fellow soldier." Charles laughed. He repelled his knightmare from the soon-to-be-destroyed one. The slash harkin pulled back inside the core of the Kurisoda. Charles overtaked behind while firing beams at him and destroyed it with the sharp sword on its' lower region.

"Hmph. That was a show indeed. Now for the next target." Charles menacingly said. His black knightmare went over to the moving train nearby and jumped on it. Then, both of its hands extended, firing beams at each sides to set everything on fire.

Without him noticing, the Shinkiro and the Shirasei have arrived at the ghetto. Lelouch's eyes widened at the sight. _The ghetto is a mess! Father, you're going suffer so hard for this!_

In the Shinkiro's cockpit, C.C. stared blankly below. "Charles..why would you do this?"

_"C.C., let's go! NOW!"_

"Lelouch, wait..!" But, the Shirasei has already gone off to the land. "Lelouch..you're changing. You have become a true ace now." she said as she followed him to the ground.

Lelouch looked at his sorroundings. He sees dead bodies everywhere, wrecked knightmares and damged buildings everywhere. He saw a knightmare firing bullets in each direction. "So that guy's the one who attacked this area..." He watched it throw bombs here and there.

"Heh," he laughed with a smirk "How pathetic of this soldier.." he said darkly. He engaged at the knightmare and fired the slash harkin. But the knightmare dodged his attack and got its sword. The Shirasei swiftly sliced the blade down as it was heading to the cockpit. Then, it evaded to the left and sliced the enemy's arm off.

"Even if you are fast, you can't stop me!" the enemy pilot shouted. "You're even weaker than the Empress!"

"SHUT UP!" Lelouch shouted in rage. "Leave my sister alone!" Then, fired a slash harkin at the knightmare's head.

The pilot was shocked "Sister..?"

"Because I'am.." Lelouch began as he fired the missiles and it hits several parts of the knightmare. "I'am Lelouch Vi Britannia! AND THIS IS IT FOR YOU!" he yelled and stuck the sword into the knightmare's cockpit.

**[ BOOM! ]**

The Shirasei moved away, with the sword clutched in its hand._That's what you get for what you've done and for calling Nunnally weak._

A knightmare appeared in front of him, holding a gun. Lelouch's eyes narrowed. He stopped his knightmare.

"What do you plan on doing again?!" the pilot shouted.

"Move. NOW." Lelouch said coldly. He aimed the sword at the knightmare.

"Not until I-!"

The Shirasei's sword was on the core of the knightmare. It flew up and..

**[ BOOM! ]**

Lelouch activated the energy wings as soon as he is high enough in the airspace. He is greeted by a trio of knightmares. "More enemies.." He maximized the boosts and readily aimed his sword at his first target.

"RAAAAAGH!"

* * *

**Oh my geass..I've been typing for 3 straight hours. My fingers are hurting and I'm out of ideas. Well, I guess there is less action here. Regardless, this is the first part of the battle. The next one will be PURE ACTION. This is only the prologue of the fight. Please REVIEW! Suggestions are accepted! Also, I want to thank the awesome people who reviewed my last chapter! As well as those who liked and followed this story! Love you all! :3**

**Next Up! Chapter 14- Battle In Shinjiku Part II**

**Until next time ;)**

**~Dark Zero 1718**


	14. Chapter 14: Battle In Shinjiku Part II

**Hey hey, readers! I'm baaaack!**

**I'm very very sorry I did not update for 2 weeks. School is back on track and I need to study hard for this semester. I'm banned from typing during a weekday and have to wait for my day off. Now is the right time. So..yay! Here you go!**

**BTW, I. Don't. Own. Code. Geass.**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter :3**

* * *

_Chapter 14: Battle In Shinjiku Part II_

**Shinjiku Ghetto**

"RAAAAAGH!"

Lelouch screamed in absolute fury as he took charge towards the knightmares. The Shirasei X-III wield its sword and disarmed any weapons on the knightmares' structure within a matter of seconds. Just like a lightning flash, the trio of enemies were shot down. And Lelouch didn't even break a sweat. He saw fire blaring and spreading at the west side of the ghetto. Narrowing his eyes in anger, he flew his knightmare frame towards the burning spot.

_The heck is going on over there?! _he thought in exasperation.

He halted his knightmare at a respectable distance. As he zoomed the sensors to the area, he took a closer look. That's when his eyes grew wide. _T-this is..._

There were people used as hostages. They were trapped in a convoy with some knightmares sorrounding it. The soldiers stood at the entrance with pride shown on their faces. "Such foolish actions.." Lelouch began as he gripped the controls hard as he could "You pathetic soldiers...I'LL KILL YOU ALL!" he yelled and immedietly took action. When the soldiers found a clear glimpse of the Shirasei X-III, they quickly grabbed their nukes and took aim. The ones on the roof of the building near the convoy saw it coming as well and positioned the auto turrets and readied their bazookas.

Once everyone was ready, a soldier yelled "FIRE!" And they did.

But no matter how many attacks they attempted, it was all useless since Lelouch activated the Shirasei's shield, defending the knightmare with heaxagon shaped tiles on its front, before the bullets and missles could even hit. When the flood of pellets stopped, the shield disappeared. The Shirasei landed behind the building. Lelouch grabbed his chain gun and climbed out of the cockpit. As he stuck his upper body out, a strong wind was blown across him. The ear piercing sounds of the battle field rang in his ears.

Lelouch smirked _I'm not a shooter but.._ He took a brief glance at the poor hostages on the convoy getting threatened by terrorists. _I need to stop those terrorists. Using people as hostages is just too absurd. And I'll put a stop to it, now! _he proclaimed mentally and took his aim. He pulled the trigger and a massive amount of bullets came out from his gun. It strucked the soldiers holding the turrets and bazookas. They bled to death on the concrete ground while Lelouch ran from his knightmare, towards the weapons.

_I have to hurry. I don't want to get discovered at this time around. _he thought. He looked down at the corpses. They were wearing a red shaded mask, covering their faces only. Upon seeing this, Lelouch smiled in statisfaction.

_This will do the trick._

He grabbed a mask from the corpse's face and wore it. Then, he proceeded to adjusting the turrets.

_Darn! How do you operate this thing?! Wait.._

Lelouch opened a small container on the left side of the weapon, containing five bullets left. Knowing it's where the bullets belong, he searched for extra ones. He found a white box and checked its contents. It was full of high quality bullets! Quickly grabbing the turret from the stand, he loaded it with fifty extra bullets. Then, put it back on. Lelouch picked up the fallen bazooka and since it's still has a few nukes inside it, there's no need to refill it.

_Huh..that was easy. Now the next I should do is take out those guards near the convoy and convince the people to escape to the nearest shelter from here. _he thought. He heard a muffled voice. It was a voice from a radio. Lelouch realized that one of the soldier's transmitter was on. He knelt down beside the first body and dug his hands into the soldier's pockets. He took out a vibrating black device.

He smirked again "Looks like I'll play along, then.." Lelouch menacingly said. He answered it.

_"There are reinforcements coming from the east. Kill them!"_

"Roger." Lelouch said in a different tone. He shoved the transmitter into his pocket and held the auto turret. _If I'm right, this auto turret can reach a long distance And while they kept a look out for the incoming reinforcements at the other side, I'll use the time to wipe them out._

He turned the turret to the group of soldiers facing the opposite side. "End of the line." he whisphered. Then, he fired. The bullets hit a few men. He continue to fire and this angered the leader of the group, thinking there was a traitor in their team. Lelouch heard the radio crack up again.

_"WHAT ON EARTH DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?! HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?! YOU EVEN KILLED SOME OF US! YOU TRAI-"_

"Heh heh.." Lelouch laughed darkly "You shut up.." he said in his cold accent.

_"W-what did you just say! I'm your squad leader! DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT AGAIN, TRAITOR!"_

"Don't treat me as if I'm your soldier!" Lelouch said, enraged. "Kill more people and I'LL KILL YOU!"

_"WHO ARE YOU?!"_

"Hmph. My identity is not worth telling. Farewell." Lelouch ended the call and smashed the transmitter to the ground. He got the bazooka and fired it at the knightmares. Nukes hit their major parts. Then, he set it down, got his chain gun and destroyed the weapon as well as the auto turret. He retreated back to the Shirasei. Lelouch removed the mask. He wheeled his knightmare to the right and was met by dozens of Homing missiles from above.

"Damn!" Lelouch cursed. He targetted his main cannon at the incoming source. The red beam from the cannon demolished some of the missiles but missed two of them. The raven cursed again and re-deployed the shield. His knightmare shook from the strong impact.

"Tch..where did that came from?" he wondered. "No. I don't have time for that. I better release these hostages first!"

XXXXXXX

"This guy has such a bad aim." C.C. commented and dodged the missile attack the enemy gave. Her Shinkiro moved forward and released a slash harkin, which strucked the knightmare's head. Then, a sharp blade passed went through the centere and back away as the enemy knightmare exploded into pieces.

_"C.C."_

When the witch heard her warlock's voice, she simply responded "What?"

_"Where are you?"_

"I'm on the northern side of Shinjiku. Believe me or not, there are hostages in here. And I'm going to free them. In fact, it's part of saving the world."

_"There's hostages there too?!"_

"Yeah. And I'm guessing there are people held up there as well. Are you going to release them from these so-called terrorists?"

_"Of course I'll do that, you witch. If they refuse to let them go, then be it. I'm going to assasinate them with my sword if I have to. Those people who dares to kill more innocents makes me sick. That's why I'm doing this to expel them in this world."_

"Lelouch, do you know why do you fight?"

_"I fight..to atone for everything I've done back in the past. And even if they still despise me until now, I don't mind. I WILL get rid of my father and I must live on, to protect Nunnally, you and everyone!"_

C.C. couldn't help but to smile a bit "Well,well.." she began. "I was wrong about you. You _did _change, Lelouch. I have to be honest, I like the way you turned out to be. Such a brave warlock with a fiery spirit and a genius mind. And now that you have finally found a reason to live..it looks like I'm not destined to live alone in this world anymore. " she finished. **( AN: I'm also a Lelouch X C.C. shipper :3 )**

_"Thank you, C.C..and indeed, I have changed. Stay alive, as well."_

"Alright."

The Shinkiro fired a beam at the last knightmare and continued to pursue more soldiers.

XXXXXXX

The soldiers stared in awe at the Shirasei, pointing its gun at them.

**"Release the hostages!" **a stern male voice ordered through the knightmare's speakers. **"Have you ever realize that your methods are cruel and fatal? You capture regions and cities all over the world! You shall be punished for creating this malice! And as Empress Nunnally Vi Britannia's protagonist of war, you will all perish under my hands!"**

"Who are you to talk to us like that?! We are _The Revolutionary Men_! We are the group who aims for peace! For the sake of the world!" a soldier protested.

_That's a lie. I'll destroy you if you don't get these people out of here! _Lelouch thought grudgingly and placed the red mask on his face. He strapped his sword's band around his waist and held the chain gun into his arms.

**"Lies!" **he yelled. **"How is using these citizens as hostages ever gonna bring peace? What's the connection of terrorizing Shinjiku to a gentle world? What do you know about the right path? Speak up before I'll shoot you!"**

"I-It's none of your business! SCRAM OR WE'LL TAKE AIM!"

**"Then you leave me with no choice." **Lelouch finally declared. He left the cockpit, jumped down from his knightmare and stood in front of the group. All their guns were pointed at him.

"Who are you? Reveal yourself!"

"I'm.." The raven began. "I'm someone you know very well.." he said as he removed the crimson mask covering his face.

They all gave him an astonished look "Y-you're...Lelouch Vi Britannia..Master Charles' dead son.."

"Hmph. What a shame that I have been discovered. However.." Lelouch smirked "You're all dead." He removed his violet contacts revealing red eyes with a V-like sigil etched on it.

''W-what the..!" they sounded astonished.

"I, Lelouch Vi Britannia, commands all of you...DIE!"

Geass controlled their minds and their eyes became dull and emotionless, with red rings around them. "Yes,your majesty.." they said and placed their gun's tips on their heads.

**[ BANG! ]**

Lelouch put his contact lenses back on, wore the mask and ran towards the convoy containing the hostages. He leapt on the metallic platform and dashed up the ramp, despite his poor physical state.

_I have to move it up somehow.._

"There he is!"

"Get him! I'll secure them!" The guards incharge of the hostages charged at the running male with sharp daggers on their hands. Lelouch grabbed his sword from the strap and knocked the first attacker's dagger off his hands. Then, he proceeded to use the chain gun to finish him. A sailing sharp object approached his neck but managed to slip away behind him in the nick of time. Lelouch buried his sword at the soldier's back, with the blade passing through the body. After a few seconds, he removed it with a swipe and walked away.

"Stay back!" he heard a soldier screamed at him. Lelouch turned around and found a man holding his gun with shaky hands. "..Or I'll kill you!"

_Hm..I should be pursuing my father now. But I'm almost finished at this..just a little bit more._

His sword, still dripping with fresh blood, disarmed him. "Let them go this instant. If you show any hesitations or dare to refuse my request, I'll show no mercy and this sword is going to your throat." Lelouch threatened with a dangerous and venomous accent. "What do you say, fellow soldier?"

"W-what are you..!"

"Answer me." Lelouch aimed his sword at the man's throat.

"..."

_I'm not about about to spend 2 hours for this guy to answer. _Lelouch thought. _Oh well._

**[ SLASH! ]**

The man fell down, with a big scar on his torso. The raven destroyed the lock and said "You are all free. Please proceed to the nearest shelter on the other side. Although there are no escorts to accompany you but I'll cover you all. Hurry!" then, he ran off. The people rushed out of their prison.

When the Shirasei's cockpit door closed, Lelouch removed his mask and the chain gun and sword attached to his body. Once he set everything aside, he let out a deep sigh. "I may have changed into a iron-willed warlock, but I still have poor tolerance for stamina despite my skills in piloting and sword attacks. I'm completely exhausted from running." he paused. "Regardless, I have to save as many as I can and find my father."

He heard a 'beep' from the control panel. "I see..there's a heat source. But where?" Lelouch pressed some buttons on the panel to find the source's location. "Got it." he said.

"I read that the signal is coming from above.." he concluded and adjusted the sensors to the sky. The screen showed a flying black object. He zoomed the image. "A flagship huh? Or is it.." His eyes widened a bit as a flash of a red beam came from the front side and hit the north west area of the ghetto.

"Tch..it's a battleship!" Lelouch growled. It delivered another attack at the same direction. "I have to annilihate that thing! Otherwise, Shinjiku might be captured!" He deployed the Shirasei's energy wings and departed from the ground.

XXXXXXX

Jeremiah looked down at the ghetto. "This is not good. Shinjiku is on brink of capture. All Sutherland platoons, scatter!" he ordered.

_"Yes, sir!"_

The blue knightmares dispersed to different locations and Jeremiah took north.

"Dammit, I can't believe this happened.." Kallen muttered in anger. The female ace pilot's sapphire eyes were glazed with frustration and her hands were gripped on the controls. "Whoever pulled this dirty trick deserves a bullet into the brain!"

"Huh..so this is how Charles' resistance group responds to the world.." Anya said flatly. "How absurd." she added.

"What a massive attack. No kidding." Gino commented. "Well, should we take aim?" he asked.

"Yes." Suzaku said. "Let's go!"

The Lancelot Albion, the Guren S.E.I.T.E.N, the Tristan and the Mordred began to intervene.

XXXXXXX

Another beam from the Shinkiro hit the knightmare's cockpit. "That's the last one, I suppose." C.C. said, panting a little. She had been defeating dozens of knightmares from the past few hours just to keep the hostages safe. More sources came in close by with a high speed. She managed to activate the shield in time, however the Shinkiro didn't stand still.

"These aren't missiles..." C.C. said "They're I.C.B.M.'s..they sustain a huge damage. Well, at least the Shinkiro's shield is strong enough to hold it down." The nuclear attacks continue to assault the Shinkiro. That's when enemies sneak up before her.

"I can't shoot them if I continue to use the shield. But I can't stop the shield either. Well? What now, huh?" The witch was surprised to hear an explosion from the rear and the attack stopped. She glanced at the screen. "Sutherlands..reinforcements?"

A voice from the intercom echoed. _"Lady C.C.!"_

"Jeremiah.."

_"Are you alright?"_

"Yes, I'm fine. You're a little late, orange boy. My Shinkiro's shield is nearly out of range."

_"I apologize for our late arrival. We have to make some urgent preparations before we get to launch."_

"Yeah right. Anyways, thanks for saving me from those boorish men."

_"It will be my pleasure. What about Master Lelouch? Is he alright?"_

"He's currently in a battle. Though, I don't know where he is now but I'm sure he's perfectly fine. Lelouch is a pro in piloting, now. And with his intelligence, I'm sure he can find a way to get out of any situation."

_"Of course. He was a tactician before."_

"That's right. Now let's keep going."

_"Roger that."_

XXXXXXX

"Curse this unit..!" a pilot grunted. His knightmare's rifles and swords has been knocked off by the Guren. Even if his knightmare is unarmed and helpless, he's still on the go. He charged at the red knightmare and did a upward punch. Before it could even hit, a huge steel claw was gripped on the arm of the knightmare.

"A single punch of yours won't help, you filthy terrorist!" Kallen protested. "You're all fools! Why won't you just go down!" The Guren's claw ripped off the arm and immedietly grabbed the knightmare's torso. The crimson surge flashed from the claw and it buldged until the frame was blown up into pieces of metal.

Up in the airspace, the Mordred adjusted its cannon to the squadron heading towards it. It's young pilot just stared at her targets, scanning them. "Such lame knightmares for a huge armed organisation." Anya commented flatly. "Commecing attack." With this last statement, she fired.

A maroon colored beam flashed through the airspace and took out a chain of units. Noticing two have survived the blast, she did another cannon attack, destroying the remaining ones.

...

The Lancelot Albion engaged at the lone knightmare shooting out buildings and facilities. Grabbing its sword, it zipped passed the enemy and defended people, running as they saw the knightmares.

"Don't tell me you're from Britannia! If so, I must take you down!" the knightmare pilot's angry voice boomed out from his unit's speakers.

"You're wrong. You will be obliterated from shooting these innocent citizens!" Suzaku yelled and took the time to charge. Combining fast movements and sword skills, the Lancelot evaded a rifle attack. With its wheels screeching, it moved further to the left and blasted beams on the knightmare's arms and head. It lurched forward and jabbed its sword into the core and jumped off as it exploded.

The white knightmare landed on the wide building's sides. Nukes were fired from the supporting knightmares on the other side. "So they have been waiting for me, huh?" Suzaku inquired and did his best to avoid them all. The Lancelot dodged the attacks in a zigzag path. Its green energy wings spreaded out of its back before it reached the buildings limit. It flew to the direction of attackers and green spikes sputtered out of the wings. It crushed the trio of knightmares and passed by the explosion.

Suzaku looked back and narrowed his eyes. "Hmph. That's what they get."

...

The Tristan stopped by in front of the opening of the building and was greeted by enemies. Pointing its gun and other weapons at the group, they were buried under the torrent of missiles and beams at the same time, with their structures getting punctured over and over until they blow up. As soon as the opening was nothing but smoke, the Tristan transformed into its flight mode and went northwards.

"Geez, such annoying people." Gino sighed. He stared at the damaged ghetto. "Dang, what a mess. It's about time they taste the wrath of my Tristan."

XXXXXXX

"Tch! Can't the Shirasei go any faster? I need to get to that ship! At this rate, it will be all over and Nunnally's the one to blame if we don't stop them! I musn't let that happened! She must continue being an Empress so Father won't take advantage of it! Come on..FASTER!" Lelouch forcibly pushed the controller and the Shirasei's thrusters maximized its speed.

In the Kurisoda's cockpit, Charles smiled maliciously "Heh heh..this is perfect. Everything's going as planned." he chuckled at himself. The Kurisoda gave another blast. Without his knowledge, the Shirasei X-III is nearly close to the ship.

"So it was a flagship after all." Lelouch said. "There's a knightmare docked in front of it, which served as the interceptor unit for any incoming enemies. Basically, the ship's completely unarmed." he paused. "I should go behind it. That way, I might as well spare some time to target him."

The Shirasei circled behind the indigo flagship and floated up. Once the distance was fair enough, Lelouch targetted the Kurisoda. "Here it goes." he said and pressed the red blinking button on the controller. The missiles approached the Kurisoda in a very swift pace.

"W-what the..!" Charles noticed the crowd of missiles. He quickly turned the Hunter cannon and devoured the middle ones. The Kurisoda defended itself from the remaining missiles with its green shield. Smoke filled the sensors. It began to thin out, slowly revealing the black prince's knightmare.

"We meet again, Father." Lelouch said in his stern voice.

"Lelouch..how do you know I was here in Shinjiku?!" Charles demanded angrily and adjusted the position of his Kurisoda. "Or do you just come here to foil everything?!"

"Isn't it obvious?! Your methods are shrewd! Do you even think of the consequences when Shinjiku is captured?!" Lelouch shouted. The Shirasei brought out its sword and engaged. The Kurisoda blocked the attack by the use of the shield located on the left arm.

"You wanted peace, correct? I'll have you know that _The Revolutionary Men _'s aim is peace. We capture regions and countries for a crucial reason. And that is to maintain the equality of this world."

"If that's what you and your damned armed organisation wants, then why the HECK are you doing it through terrorism!"

"Why, isn't that your method as well, Lelouch Vi Britannia? Or should I say, Zero?" Charles mocked and activated his Geass.

A sudden pain seeped into Lelouch's head. The raven's eyes widened and gritted his teeth. The horrifying visions are returning again. It flashed before him multiple times. With this, the Shirasei backed away.

"N-no..not this again! I-I must resist!" Lelouch manged to choke out in between grunts. "I'M GOING TO TAKE YOU DOWN! RAAAAAAGH!" His knightmare took charge, with the sword aimed at its torso. But the agonozing pain began to worsen.

"Arrgh!" He shouted as he clutched his head.

"This is my time to shine!" Charles said and targetted his hunter at the still knightmare.

_'Lelouch..Lelouch!'_ a voice called worriedly at the suffering pilot's mind.

Lelouch's face was sweaty and he was gasping . "Get out of my head! JUST GET THE HECK OUT! ARRGH!" he cried.

_' Lelouch, stay clam. You have to be strong enough to resist it. Keep your distance away from Charles. He's affecting you with his Geass connection. It makes your mind see false and horrific visions and your tragic past. Since you're a Geass user, it appears in your mind repeatedly, thus making your brainwaves lag. The Shirasei's speed particles is not actually from the machine but it's related to your Geass. You must stay away from him first and activate the speed particles. It will protect you from the connection and you will not feel the pain.'_

"O-okay.." Lelouch muttered and placed his hands back at the controller. The Hunter was fired but the Shirasei immedietly moved away. His headache began to slowly subside. "It..worked..now all I need is my shield." he said, finally in his normal voice. "Speed particles, activated!" The violet light sorrounded the Shirasei, which surprised Charles.

"What is that light?" Charles wondered. It readied its sword, flew towards the Kurisoda and before Charles could even attack, the Hunter was cut off. "What a speed! How is that even possible?"

"Your Geass connection is useless once the Shirasei glows this light." Lelouch stated with closed eyes. When he reopened them, his Geass was on. "And now that I have finally regained my composure, I must eliminate you!"

"TSK! YOU FOOL!"

Two swords assaulted the Shirasei but both were sliced down with just a couple of swings. The Kurisoda activated its shield on the arm again. The sword was able to penetrate its shield, resulting of the destruction of the arm when it repelled. Charles cursed and tried to make his knightmare kick the glowing source away from him. But the leg missed the chance and the Shirasei fired missiles at him. The Kurisoda tried to destroy them all, but only got a few and the others damaged the ship.

"No! The flagship! Lelouch, you little..!" Charles was interrupted by the roaring sounds of a red beam. He dodged it, further damaging the ship. It lost its balance and it crashed down with a loud..

**[ BOOM! ]**

"T-That can't be. I must get Shinjiku Ghetto. I will not fail this time and defeat this novice-!"

"SHUT UP!" Lelouch yelled. He fired a slash harkin and it stuck at the center portion. Charles' eyes went wide.

"Y-YOU..!"

"JUST BACK OFF! RAAAGH!"

**[ SLASH! ] [ SLASH! ]**

The Kurisoda's middle part was scratched into two and it began to explode. Charles ejected with a furious look on his face and smashed his fist on the controller.

"I have been defeated again.." he paused for a brief second. "All forces retreat! The flagship has been destroyed! Return back to base!" he barked at the radio.

_"Yes sir!"_

Lelouch watched him retreat. He replaced his Geass eyes with his contact lense and his knightmare's light disappeared. "I will fight for Nunnally, everyone and peace. It's the only way I can do to make up my mistakes from my past. I'll continue to use the Shirasei X-III and my Geass until this war is eradicated."

The Shirasei flew away.

"..That's my will."

* * *

**Okay, its done! Soo..looks like our little warlock won again! XD**

**Thank you for the follows and likes! I hope you guys continue to support this story until the last adventure! :D**

**Well, the next chapter will be out soon. Please review guys. Feel free to give a suggestion if you wish! Once again, thank you and goodbye for now! :3**

**Next Up! Chapter 15 - Scars of The Past**

**Until next time ;)**

**~Dark Zero 1718**


	15. Chapter 15: Scars of The Past

**Hey, guys. Zero's back..again. =P**

**I'm very sorry for the long wait. I started making this a few days ago, but since prelims are up, I have to reschedule my updates. Code Geass is not mine :P**

**Hope you like it! ^_^**

* * *

_Chapter 15: Scars of The Past_

**Shinjiku Ghetto**

Lelouch stood before the flagship's wreckage, staring at it through the crimson shade of his mask. The stench of burning metal and fire reminded him so much of his rebellion. The atmosphere was always filled with smoke and explosions. There were patches of blood splattered on the ground and a few corpses lying on the ground. He looked around, only to see fallen buildings and damaged highways. Seeing this only brings salt to wounds. He balled his fists in frustration and had a downcasted look plastered on his face.

"Damn." Lelouch whispered a curse under his breath. Then,he heard a muffled voice from his transmitter. _"My lord, please respond." _Lelouch took the vibrating device out.

"Yes, what is it, Jeremiah?" he asked. He heard the cyborg man sigh in relief.

_"Thank goodness you're alright, my lord. I have led the Britannian forces and the Black Knights here, just like you requested. We arrived here during the midst of the battle and I was planning to contact you. But since Lady C.C. said that you're in a duel with your father, I changed my mind and decided to inform you once everything settles down."_

"I understand. And may I ask, how is Nunnally doing?"

_"She's trying her best to help out in the situation, just like a real Empress should be doing. As young as she is, she's determined to grant the peace that the world has once owned. Your sacrifice meant a lot to her and she'll do everything to not let your requiem be in vain."_

Lelouch was too astonished to speak. He couldn't help but smile a bit. "I see.. Well, we'll make a rendevous at the northwest. I'll be heading there first and you inform C.C..I expect the both of you get there as soon as possible."

_"Yes, my lord."_

When hung up, he looked up at the orange colored sky. "I'll come to see you soon, Nunnally...just wait for it. I won't let Father get to you." Lelouch whisphered and walked to his knightmare.

XXXXXXX

Suzaku had his emerald green eyes locked at the pavement. Shinjiku Ghetto is the place where he first piloted the Lancelot. Memories flashed before him, further getting sucked into his accursed past. Being a soldier of his own country's enemy, a knight of a fallen princess, becoming a part of the Knights Of The Rounds and the shield of a tyrant. He has multiple identities and has been through so many open roads but they never lead him home. After killing Lelouch in front of the whole world, he was condemned to wear the mask he despised before. He has to carry the burden of Zero and protect the Empress, as his solemn promise to his deceased enemy and friend. But how can he fulfill it, if the almighty Charles Di Britannia, keeps pursuing his desire to become an Emperor and execute Nunnally along the process?

What if he fails to save her?

_No, I won't stop. Not until this chaos has reached its limit. It's my punishment. To wear this mask forever and serve as Nunnally's knight._

Without a single word, he returned back to the Lancelot's cockpit. He looked at the main screen and sees nothing but data, statuses, whatsoever and the view of the ghetto from inside. Suzaku suddenly caught a glimpse of a knightmare, soaring in the orange sky. It got closer to him, and got a good look at it. He recognized the knightmare immedietly.

_Those purple energy wings..it's that guy from before! Nunnally said the frame's name was..Shirasei X-III, if I'm not wrong. _The brunette watched it fly over the horizon. Unable to control his curiousity, he launched the Lancelot and followed it. "Lelouch..if you're really in that knightmare, then let me see you myself."

The Guren was just a few meters away from the white robot. Kallen narrowed her eyes "What is he up to, now?" she wondered. Then, it hit her. Suzaku is going to find out who is the mysterious pilot. The truth is about to be revealed. "I'm going." she said with no hesistation, activated her knightmare's wings and took off.

Lelouch felt anxious for some odd reason. He looked down at the screen and there are no enemies nearby. "That's funny. I feel anxious and have no idea why. Is it my Geass again or Father is still hiding here somewhere.." He maximized the boosts a bit, but the feeling never left him. "There's something wrong. I just don't know. There's no doubt about it."

The Shirasei continued to fly. Meanwhile, Suzaku's Lancelot is just a few distances away. The brunette increased his knightmare's speed. But it keeps getting further. After taking a deep breath, Suzaku called out "Stop right there!"

The raven froze. "Dammit, I've been followed all this time?! And that voice..Suzaku Kururugi!" He halted the Shirasei. "Heck, what should I say to him?"

"I'm Zero, leader of the Black Knights and the knight of Empress Nunnally Vi Britannia."

_Nice try, Suzaku. _Lelouch thought.

"I know that the Empress approved of your assistance in this war, but I need to ensure her safety. Answer me honestly, fellow pilot. Are you a part of Charles Di Britannia's resistance group?" Suzaku asked in a deep voice.

"I'm not." Lelouch answered bluntly. "And I despise that group. That's why I'm fighting."

"How will I know that you're telling the truth? I suggest you to show me who you really are. Please."

There was silence between the two, but it was broken by the Guren's thrusters sounds interfering. "Zero, have you found him?" Kallen asked.

"Yes, I have. Do you have any questions for him? After all, you said you were curious when he saved you from the cannon attack during our last battle with Charles."

Kallen remained silent for a brief moment. _I might as well try. _She looked up at the Shirasei "I'm Kallen Kozuki, Captain of the Zero Squad. You may not notice, but I saw you in the battle field. And I have to admit the fact that..you're a great pilot." she paused. "I have two questions for you. First of all..why did you save me?"

"Because, I can't stand seeing another person die in front of me. I've been through so many things back in the past..I have lost almost everything back then and committed so many mistakes. And I fight to atone them."

Hearing this, the redhead's eyes went wide a bit. _Lelouch..is that you? _ ''I..I see. Now for my last question.."

...

"Are you..Lelouch Vi Britannia?"

Lelouch mentally cursed aloud. _DAMN! Is this gonna be my revelation, already?_ "I'm.." Was the only word that came out from his mouth.

"I need the truth. Please, tell us!"

_That's it. I've been discovered. I have no choice._ The raven eased himself out of the cockpit. He removed the red mask, revealing himself. Suzaku and Kallen gasped.

"Lelouch..you really are alive." Suzaku said. "..And you're the one who's been defending us all along."

Kallen felt her tears streaming down her face. "Lelouch..you idiot.." she whisphered. She gripped the controls hard as she could.

XXXXXXX

"I wonder where he is at this time.." Jeremiah wondered. "He said that he would meet us here..where is he?"

"Maybe he got lost or something." C.C. said monotonously as she sat on the ground beside the Shinkiro. "He's pretty far away, you know. Lelouch is in the southeast side of the ghetto. It's miles away from here."

"I see." the cyborg man said "Lady C.C..have you noticed something different about Master Lelouch?" he asked.

"Yes, I have." the gray witch replied. "He has surpassed Kallen's combat skills and has become more strong-willed than before. Lelouch was just an ordinary strategist. And now, he is a knightmare pilot fighting for his sister's protection, the world's peace and still has a sharp mind."

"That's..unbelievable. I never foresaw that. Since when is he alive?"

"Just a month ago. I met him at the pacific and already have his knightmare with him. I noticed the differences about him when we were ambushed one day. He even saved me from getting shot down."

"You two were ambushed?" Jeremiah asked, astonished. "Who was the suspect?"

C.C. sighed "Obviously Charles. Lelouch and I manage to strip his knightmare into pieces but he escaped in the nick of time." she said as she smirked.

Jeremiah smiled a bit. "The both of you make a great team."

"Oh..is that so, orange boy?"

XXXXXXX

The three knightmares has just landed on the coast, nearby the sea. Lelouch looked at them with blank eyes for a moment before his lips curled up in a small smile. "It's been a year..you guys didn't change at all." he stated.

"I can say the same thing to you, Lelouch." Suzaku said as he removed the mask on his face and cloth covering his mouth. They stared for a while, before walking towards each other.

"Is that..really you?" Kallen asked softly as silver tears pooled her beautiful sapphire colored orbs.

Lelouch nodded. "Yes. I'm alive.." His eyes widened in shock when Kallen suddenly flunged her self at him. Her arms were wrapped around his neck and buried her face into his clothing. She was trembling slightly and he could tell that she was crying.

"Y-you big idiot!" Kallen choked in between sobs. "Why do you need to pull such a dirty scheme like that? Sacrificing yourself...that's just..stupid! I-I loved you! And so as Nunnally! C.C. as well! Why do you need to kill yourself?! Do you even realize how hard it is to bear the pain for your loss? Nunnally felt absolutely guilty for describing you as a monster! Scorning you for everything you've done! She kept crying and blaming herself.."

"Kallen.." Lelouch whisphered and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I'm sorry, but its for the best. In fact, I deserve to die."

"Why would you say that?!" Kallen cried. "You were only trying to create a peaceful world for us! How is that a bad thing, huh?"

"But, I lied to everyone. I killed so many innocents along the process. I planned the Zero Requiem so that I can feel the people's pains..as a punishment for all the demonic things I have commited against the world. And now that I have been revived as an immortal, I couldn't do anything but simply watch the world that I have fought for."

Kallen looked up at him with tear-filled eyes. "That's why you.."

"I became a knightmare pilot. I have my reasons to fight. That is, to protect all of you and defeat my father..for the sake of everyone. And...I also accepted this for atonement. I want these unhealing scars of mine to go away."

"Lelouch.." Suzaku began. "You posses a will?"

"That's right." Lelouch said. "And I'll do anything to make it happen. However.. I'm not going to let the whole world know that I'm alive. The only ones who knew before you, are Jeremiah, Anya and C.C.."

"Should we tell Nunnally about this?" Kallen asked as she let go of him and wiped the tears left on the corner of her eyes "I mean, she's your sister after all. There's no doubt that you can trust her with your secret."

"Perhaps, I'll just reveal myself to her. And yes, I can trust her. But first, I'll have to make a rendevous with Jeremiah and C.C."

"We'll go with you." Suzaku said. "I'll contact Gino and the others to retreat first. Just to let Nunnally know that everything's alright."

Lelouch nodded. "Let's go."

**Revolutionary Men: Transport Ship**

Charles paced back and forth in his quarters, unable to plot another plan for his revenge. No, not just revenge but reclaiming Britannia as well. He recalled his battle with Lelouch a while ago. The lavender light that the Shirasei X-III wielded surprised him at lot. Even with his Geass connection on, Lelouch is not affected by it's power whenever his knightmare glows. Charles never knew a single knightmare besides the Shirasei, interfere with the power of the king.

Where did Lelouch get that, anyways? He won't know the answer unless something can be done right away.

"I have to find him somehow.." Charles said. "I need to know the truth behind his power and knightmare. How on earth is a knightmare ever related to Geass? Did he inherit that from the C's world? Impossible. Oh well, Lelouch can tell me. I'll make him tell me. Looks like my quest for becoming the Emperor will have to wait. After all.." he smirked widely like an insane, wicked man.

"That fool is the hindrance to my plans. And the only way I could shut him down, is to lock him in this ship until I achieve my goal." Then, Charles began laughing and it escalated into a cruel and uncontrollable laughter.

"Very well, then. I shall capture Lelouch Vi Britannia..it's my revenge. I WILL win this game! Nobody will stop me from doing it..not even Nunnally can. She's too weak to face me. Suzaku is just a useless knight defending her. And her allies and forces! Weak and powerless! I'm tired of facing failure, it's about time we make some real progress! There's no more turning back!"

_"Master Charles, please report to the bridge."_ an operator's voice echoed from the intercom.

Upon hearing this, Charles made his way to the bridge. The door slid open as he entered, then asked "What's going on? Have they found us?" he asked.

"No, sir. We found three knightmares on the radar, with the distance of 300 km from our spot. And they..seemed to be heading this way. We checked the enemy thermal patterns and the following units are: the Lancelot Albion, the Guren S.E.I.T.E.N and the Shirasei X-III."

"They must be from Britannia." the co-commander concluded and looked at Charles. "Sir, should we attack them or.."

"Attack them!" Charles ordered. "We are going to drive the Lancelot and Guren off. And as for the Shirasei X-III, capture it!"

The co-commander's eyes widened in shock. "The Shirasei X-III..could that be the one who destroyed our base in the Empire?"

"Yes. And the pilot is quite aggressive when he fights. So be careful on handling him." Charles warned. He turned to operator on his right. "What about my Kurisoda? What's it's status." he asked.

"It's 50% done, sir."

_That's too long. I'll just use a custom unit. I just need to connect my Geass with him. _"I'll borrow an extra unit. I'm going to sortie. Send out five knightmares for my support!" Charles called while he walked out the door.

_I never knew that today was my lucky day. You'll pay for the incident a while ago, Lelouch._

( In the airspace )

"Lelouch," Suzaku called from the radio. "Are you sure we're going in the right way? We've been flying for a while now."

"Just keep going. I think we're almost there." Said Lelouch. "I don't have a full map of the ghetto, unfortunately. But what I know is that, we're taking the B route to northwest. If you see the Shinkiro and a Sutherland somewhere, tell me."

"Alright but.." Kallen trailed off. "I got a sinking feeling that we're lost. Sorry, but my map is too complicated to read. My sensors were jammed during the fight with those annoying knightmares."

A beeping sound came from the Shirasei's control panel. A possible cannon attack. "Suzaku, Kallen! Watch out for the beam!" Lelouch brunette and redhead noticed it and scattered. The beam nearly hit the Lancelot's left arm and it did a scratch.

"Damn." Suzaku cursed. "What the heck is going on?"

"We are being counterattacked! Dammit.." Lelouch growled. "Let's get them, before they damage the ghetto! The people have suffered enough. Quickly!"

"Understood!" Kallen responded. She manuvered her Guren to the approaching knightmares. The Lancelot and the Shirasei followed.

Charles Di Britannia had an evil grin plastered on his face. "Attack!" he commanded. The five knightmares fired their hadrons at the trio. The Guren extended its claw and the crimson beam developed from it, demolshed the missles while the Shirasei absorbed the beam attack with it's shield and fired it's main cannon at them.

"Suzaku, go!" Lelouch shouted.

"Alright!" Suzaku obliged and activated the Lancelot's sword. As the enemy went towards the white robot, it's slash harkin went sailing to the Lancelot's middle region. But the one it's competing is no novice. The shining red sword slashed the ropes of the harkin off and boosted to its front. "Say goodbye." Suzaku whispered and thrusted the sword to it's core area.

Three of Charles's supporters attempted to disarm the Shirasei. However, Lelouch was aware of their moves and circled behind the first attacker, got the sword out and made a big scratch on the knightmares torso then, flew up as it exploded. The other two was covered with the smoke and Lelouch took the time to charge at them. He plunged the sword into it's main area, repelled and then got out another blade and slashed the latter off. Everything around him was full of smoke.

"Dammit!" Kallen cursed aloud. "The heck does this guys wants?! DIE YOU SENTIMENTAL TERRORIST!" she yelled furiously and tried to kick the knightmare away. But the leg was grabbed immedietly and she was thrown off below. She screamed as she fell, but her Guren was caught by the Shirasei.

"Lelouch!"

"Kallen, I'll take care of that guy. " Lelouch said. "Don't go anywhere, okay?"

"R-right.." _He does care about me.._

The Shirasei charged at the lone custom unit. "RAAAAGH!" the raven yelled, enraged.

He fired his knightmare's missiles but the unit was fast as a cheetah. After evading them, rope-like wires came out from its arms and legs and it wrapped around the Shirasei. And it shook from the impact. "Tch! What..what the?" Lelouch tried to break free from the ropes but he couldn't do it, since it was too compressed. "Damn wires! I can't get out of..!" His eyes grew wide.

And then, his vision started to become wavy.

"Ugh.." Lelouch moaned. "What's happening to me..?" The pain that has been torturing his mind, returned. The terrifying images that have been haunting him, flashed before his eyes. He gasped and screamed.

Suzaku heard his screams. _Lelouch..what happened?! _He immedietly contacted him. "Lelouch! What's wrong?! Respond!" But he can hear nothing but his cries. "Lelouch Vi Britannia! Respond, please!"

"Suzaku, what the heck is going on with him?!" Kallen asked frantically. "Why is he screaming?" She felt very worried for him.

"He's in pain." the brunette responded. "Help me snapped him out of it before he lose consciousness and get captured by the enemy!"

Charles laughed. "This is what you call revenge!" he shouted. "This is the end of your journey! You will trapped with the Revolutionary Men!"

"SHUT UP!" Lelouch yelled with pain blended in his voice. He tried to fire the main cannon at him or any corresponding weapon, but he couldn't do anything. His energy was rapidly wavering, his gloved hands lost its grip on the controls, slipping onto his sides. "I..I'm.." As his vision fades, he remembered a certain chestnut haired girl's name.

_Nunnally.._

Lelouch can feel tears streaming down his face. He passed out from the tension.

Sensing that the Shirasei has stopped it's movement, Charles hollered. "He's knocked off now. Send out the other forces!"

_"Yes, Master Charles!"_

"NO! LELOUCH!" Kallen cried. "DON'T RUN!" she shouted and tried to pursue them. But Suzaku stopped her.

"Kallen, it's no use. You'll only bring yourself into risk." Suzaku said.

"But..!"

"It will be okay. We can save him. We'll just ask help from Jeremiah and C.C..But first, we'll have to tell Nunnally. She can provide us with more support."

Kallen was about to protest again, but she refrained from doing so and nodded."Understood."

**Holy Britannian Empire**

"Suzaku and the others haven't returned yet..I hope they're okay." Nunnally said worriedly. "And the mysterious pilot of the Shirasei X-III.."

There was knock on her door. "Come in" she called. A guard walked towards her, holding a transmitter. "It's Master Zero, your majesty. He wants to talk to you." he said, handing it to her.

Nunnally accepted the black device and lifted it up to her ear. "What is it, Zero?"

_"Empress Nunnally, the battle is over here in Shinjiku. We made a rendevous with the Shirasei X-III, and we were suddenly ambushed by some enemies from Charles Di Britannia's group. Sad to say, the Shirasei was captured as well as the pilot."_

"W-what? Is that..true?"

_"Yes. I contacted you to ask for support to retrieve him. What's your orders, you majesty?"_

"I.." Nunnally began. She really coudn't believe it. There was just no way that pilot could be captured like that! But he was..and she cannot stop this war without him.

"I'll send out some Britannian forces. Please inform Jeremiah about it. I'll also make in contact with Ohgi..maybe we might need Japanese support for this task. My father's resistance group is not just ordinary, so we need to be careful. We must gather as many firepower as we can. We are going to save him." she paused.

"Contact me if anything bad happeneds. They will be arriving momentarily."

_"Understood, your majesty."_

The young Empress hung up and looked up at the guard "Take me to the bridge, please."

**Revolutionary Men Transport Ship: Hangar # 1**

The Shirasei was secured firmly on the hangar. There were wires controlled by a mechanism, on it's legs and torso. There were people from the maintenance team were hovering around it. Charles stared at the knightmare. It looks more marvelous than he thought. _Hm..this should be interesting._

"Should we get the pilot, sir?"

"Yes. And bring him to the first cell. I have a few questions to ask him once he wakes up."

...

Lelouch groaned softly before he slowly opened his violet eyes. He was still in his knightmare's cockpit. "What just happened?" he wondered. He tried to recollect his memories. Then, it him. "Damn..that imbecile used his Geass connection on me and I fainted again." he grumbled. He looked around and the cockpit seemed fine. There were no damages. He glanced at the control panel and it was off.

"If there is no damage to the system then, this should work." He pressed a few buttons on the panel. Then, red digital letters appeared on the screen that says: **ACCESS DENIED. SYSTEM HAS BEEN LOCKED. **

He cursed and tried again. Still locked. "I can't get access to my own knightmare's system? But how?" Lelouch heard muffled voices from outside. He grabbed his chain gun for safety.

_I think I'm in a hangar or ship of some sort. Wait a second..don't tell me..I was captured?! That means I'm in my Father's transport ship?!_

He heard somebody banging the door of his cockpit. "Hey, pilot! Are you awake in there? If you are, open up!"

_You have got to be kidding me. I've been captured!_

* * *

**Looks like action is major again in the next chapter! XD**

**BTW, I edited chapter 1 and 2. Go check it out and tell me what you think about the edit. I might re-write chapter 4 because it's too short and has some grammatical and spelling errors. I'll focus on doing minor editing on the past chapters for the moment. I'll work on chapter 16 soon. I have a three-week break from school and I think it's the perfect time to deal with my fanfics. ^^**

**Thank you for the likes and favs guys! And thank you, **_**Sincerely The Sign Painter**_**, for your review! I'm happy that you people have been enjoying my first adventure fic lately! Okay, so I have to go and Zero loves you all! :3**

**Until next time!**

**~Dark Zero 1718**


	16. Chapter 16: Reformed Alliances

**Oh my goodness, I haven't updated in TWO MONTHS?! O_O**

**I deeply apologize for being out THIS long. I spent the remaining dates of July, working on my assigned project and the whole August, studying, playing minecraft ( I dunno why I got kind of addicted in that game ) working on my other stories and this week, studying for finals. But it's over now and FINALLY made some progress here! :D**

**I plan to take a nap, then I suddenly realized it has been two months since the last update. So I screwed that up, and decided to finish this chapter instead. I started typing this weeks ago and only added the remaining contents now. I changed the title and summary. This was formerly "Code Geass: Beyond The Never Ending Darkness"**

**Without any further ado, enjoy Chapter 16 everyone!  
**

* * *

_Chapter 16: Reformed Alliances_

_You have got to be kidding me. I've been captured!_

Lelouch was cursing up a storm in his head. The former Demon Emperor, now the pilot of the most advanced and cryptic knightmare Shirasei X-III, Lelouch Vi Britannia has been captured by his twisted father. He had taken advantage of him in every battle. He was defeated for the first time. And failure is one word that the young tactian couldn't simply bear. To make matters worst, he was not only defeated but captured as well. Lelouch fears for Nunnally's safety. Fortunately, the Black Knights, Suzaku and Kallen are there to protect her while he finds a way to escape his father's dungeon.

However, he cared for the both of them too.

Charles Di Britannia is the most powerful man hidden in the shadows. He doesn't think Kallen nor Suzaku could surpass the man, regardless of their outstanding performances in each dangers they face. Lelouch can, because he knows what is the true nature of his father's Geass and it's unrevealed facts. He _must _escape.

"Young pilot! Open up!" one of the maintenance yelled from behind the cockpit and banged the mettalic wall. "That's it. He's not opening up, we're using the cutters." Lelouch heard the rough noises of an electric chainsaw. They're planning to cut the cockpit open.

_Foolish men. Why the heck would they use a chainsaw? Should I come out? If I do, they might...no, I have my gun. I can shoot them once they try to take me away from here. Or maybe.._

"Hey, would you open?!"

_Dammit, don't you dare..._ He can hear the sharp edges of the chainsaw coming closer. ..._cut my cockpit open! _Few sparks came out from the left side. The blade has barely made in contact with the metal. Lelouch swiftly opened the cockpit and jumped out. He fired his chain gun at the men hovering the cockpit. The one handling the chainsaw dropped the lethal weapon and backed off.

"Hands off." was only the words that came out of his mouth. It was typical, but a murderous look was casted on his delicate features.

"You're just a kid!" he laughed maniacally. "Why..why would someone like you..be in this..THING?!"

"None of your concern." Lelouch deadpanned and shot him. As he laid down on the pool of blood, the raven stared at the lifeless body.

_What am I doing, staring at this corpse? Oh well. I must-_

"You came to, Lelouch Vi Britannia. That was fast." Charles's sinister voice came out from behind. Lelouch turned to him and his eyes widened. "Welcome to prison, my son. You shall be trapped in this transport ship until my plans succeed. And dear Nunnally to be exiled, deserted and forgotten by the whole world, using the power of Geass!" The Geass sigil appeared in the wicked man's eyes.

"U..UGH!" Lelouch groaned in utter pain and held his head. The code etched on his forehead flared slightly.

_Geass connection! I need..to..resist!_

"Stop..this..!"

"I'll see you again after a while, Lelouch.." Charles said menacingly while lifting his gun up and targetted at his pained immortal enemy. ""I have a lot of things to ask you..but I'm afraid we'll have to save that for later.."

_My resistance..is weak! I can't even move..the pain is overwhelming my whole body! Is this..paralysis as well..?_

**[ BANG! ]**

The bullet pierced through the raven's skin and blood began to drip from the wound on his chest. His legs began to weaken and his eyelids felt heavy. Lelouch collapsed down to the cold hard ground with the liquid splattering, further staining the grey metal red.

"Y-you shot him sir! How can you-!" the co-commander was interrupted by Charles.

"My son's an immortal. He's still breathing and will wake up sooner or later. Return to the bridge and send an order to set a course to the Southwest of Shinjiku. Is that clear?" Charles inquired with a stern voice.

"Yes sir!"

"Take him away. Send him to Cell 0-5. Both of you must guard him." Charles commanded the two soldiers standing on each of his sides. The red-masked men saluted and dragged Lelouch's unconscious form out of the room.

**Holy Britannian Empire**

"Empress Nunnally!" Cornelia Li Britannia called out from the bridge door as she entered with some royal guards sorrounding her. Nunnally turned around to see her older sister's worried face.

"Sister Cornelia, what is it?" the younger girl asked. "You look worried did something happened?"

Cornelia stopped by near her chair and looked at her straight in the eye. "Empress, I've heard everything. The anonymous protagonist of war, pilot of Knightmare Frame Shirasei X-III, has been captured. Is it really true?"

Nunnally nodded. "Yes, it is. Zero told me about it. He and Kallen are still in Shinjiku searching for Jeremiah, we are currently making preparatory operations for the rescue plan. So please, do not worry. The Avalon should be ready soon, I have already made in contact with brother Schneizel. He's going to be the commander of the ship." she paused

"We're going to make a rendevous point with the Ikaruga. I'am assigning you to stay here for the Empire's insurance. Because I'm going as well." she explained in a normal yet commanding tone at the same time.

"Nunnally..you can't do that! It's dangerous! You should be the one staying here.." Cornelia insisted.

"It will be alright, sister. The reason I'm doing this, is for the sake of everyone, too." Nunnally said. "But please, do not misunderstand me. I'm not using him as a tool of war. I trusted him because, I want to keep everyone safe and I shall fight as well, along with my knights."

"I never knew you were this adamant, Nunnally." Cornelia muttered. "You're like your brother, you know.."

"Thank you, sister.."

"Your majesty," An operator called. "The Avalon ship's repairs are complete."

The young Empress gave a nod. "Alright. Please inform brother Schneizel." she ordered and he obliged. She turned to her older sister. "Sister Cornelia, I must go. I'm entrusting the Empire's safety upon you."

"You have my word. Please be careful on your way to and from, Nunnally. And I pray for your safe return." Cornelia said.

"Yes, I appreciate that.." One of the guards pushed Nunnally's wheelchair away and the princess was left alone to think to herself.

_This war..it happened so unexpectedly. It only has been a year..since that fateful day.._

A familiar raven-haired Emperor popped in her mind. Her younger brother's death.

_Lelouch..when you died, peace was attained. But look at the world, now. It's starting to rot and burn again._

Cornelia sighed softly. It's not the time for recalling the past. "Brother, we deeply apologize." she whisphered. "That this..happened."

...

( Avalon Ship )

_So, this mission is a rescue operation.. _a blonde man thought. _I've recieved news from Nunnally and she said that the person we're going to retrieve is the pilot of Shirasei X-III. Hm..the Shirasei, huh? Quite familiar.._

He heard the bridge's door open behind him. He turned his chair around and met a young chestnut-haired Empress on her wheelchair. "Oh, you came Empress Nunnally." he greeted. "Should we start?"

"Yes. You're currently the commander of this ship, so I hope you can get us to the right path." Nunnally said. "I'm glad that you've a agreed to help us out. On behalf of my heart, I'm expecting great efforts from you, brother Schneizel. Compared to my late brother, you also have a sharp mind."

Schneizel El Britannia nodded. "It will be my pleasure. I shall lead you to the right path of the rescue operation."

"Alright, prepare everything and we'll be off." the young Empress declared, while the guard, pushing her wheelchair, wheeled her forward and stopped beside the older blonde Prince.

The Avalon's restrainers repelled from the ship's sides. Slowly, very slowly, it moved out from its shelter. When the rays of light was shone, the ship's amazing features and harmonious colors can be seen. The metallic, newly polished warship stopped by its designated spot to launch.

"The Avalon has left the shelter." one of the operating men reported.

"Just to make sure that nothing will go wrong, check all the weapons and see if they are in good condition. As well as the engine status." Schneizel commanded. "Well? What's the status?"

"Your majesty, the weapons are all caliberated. The engine status is operating smoothly. All systems are clear, no anomalies detected."

"Excellent. Commence the launch sequence."

They obliged and did their part. The Avalon's panels spread out of their place and its boosters maximized. Seconds later, the ship launched.

**Shinjiku Ghetto**

_Those bastards..! They captured Lelouch. They shall pay! _Kallen thought grudgingly while she flew her Guren S.E.I.T.E.N over the ghetto.

_"Kallen, I spotted a Sutherland and a black knightmare. We've located Jeremiah and C.C." _Suzaku said through the intercom.

The young female ace nodded vigorously. "Understood. Let's head there, now." She moved her knightmare towards them expertedly, despite the poor quality of her Guren's sensors. And the Lancelot followed close behind.

Jeremiah was surprised to see the Guren and Lancelot land on their spot. _Damn..if Master Lelouch comes, he'll be discovered! _he thought worriedly. Both cockpits shot open and came out two familiar pilots. Zero and Kallen Kozuki.

"Looks like somebody came to pay a visit." C.C. began sarcastically as she stood up. A smirk appeared on her lips. "What brings our aces around here, huh?"

"Before we get to the point, Lelouch Vi Britannia is alive. And to our surprise, he was the pilot of that unusual knightmare, Shirasei X-III.'' Said Zero.

"So, you found out.." the cyborg man said. "Well, that's unexpected. And what's your reason for coming here? Did something happen to him?" he asked.

There was silence for a short matter of seconds until Kallen admitted the news. "He...he was captured by Charles Di Britannia."

"Master Lelouch was..WHAT!" Jeremiah exclaimed. "You're..you're not serious about that right? My lord couldn't possibly be.."

C.C. remained emotionless, but deep inside her heart, she was worried and afraid. Charles posses mysterious and tremendous powers. And Lelouch have to suffer the pain of his Geass connection. The thought nearly made her legs to weaken but she was able to resist and hold her emotions back.

The man that changed her life and took away the burdensome pain that she has been hiding for centuries, might even be killed by Geass. She could only blame herself for corrupting him with that dangerous power.

"Lelouch Vi Britannia is not the man he used to be, anymore. He has changed his transcendence to an iron-willed warlock with a fiery spirit, a mere fighter and has an agenda to conquer the threats that dares to harm the people important to him and the world's peace. Yet, he's still a clever man. He has his strategies..so you must be mistaken." she said. "Lelouch cannot possibly lose, especially to his father. How come he was captured?"

"I don't know much about his power, but I suspect that Charles is an ultimate Geass user and must have affected Lelouch somehow using his power. I can't be too sure, but my conclusion is, his mind must be controlled by an uknown mechanism of Geass." Zero concluded. "C.C., what do you think? Is it true that it was caused by Geass?"

"That's.."

"One of the custom knightmares, restrained the Shirasei and we suddenly heard Lelouch scream in pain." Kallen butted in. "To tell you the truth, I..I panicked. I have never heard him scream like that, before. He was always so calm then.."

_That's right, Geass connection. _C.C. thought. "You're correct. He was affected by his power." she said. "The Geass connection."

"Geass connection?" Jeremiah asked. "What's that suppose to mean, Lady C.C.?"

"I'll explain all the details later. We have to focus on saving him first."

Zero nodded. "She's right. Let's go."

XXXXXXX

_Nunnally.._

_Where are you..? I wanna see you again.._

_I want to hold your hand again.._

_But how am I going to get to you..if darkness consumed the open space between us?_

_Just when..will be the right time? I miss you so much, my beloved little sister..how am I going to tell you the truth?_

"Nngh..Nunna..lly.." Lelouch groaned in his unconsicous sleep. "Where..where are you?" His fists were balled and his body lay on the cold ground. He was tossing and shifting and sweat began to drip from his face. The wound on his chest was healed, due to the power of his Code. He was trapped inside his own consciousness, until the man's voice resonated in his head.

_"Lelouch..it is time for you to wake up. You musn't keep dreaming, you have to move. Open your eyes, young warrior."_

Lelouch opened his eyes slowly. His amtheyst orbs were dazed and confused. He propped himself up. "What the..how did I get here?" he wondered. He scanned the area around him. He was imprisoned in a cell. And Lelouch remembered why he was here. He look down at himself. He noted the bloodstain on the fabric of his Black Knight uniform. He couldn't move his hands and legs, they were tied up tightly.

"Damn it..now what should I do?" he grumbled. Suddenly, he heard footsteps trudging from outside the door. Lelouch cursed sliently. A moaning noise escaped from the door as it opened, revealing his father and some soldiers holding a P90 with the strap wrapped around their bodies.

"The code must have taken effect. How amazing." Charles greeted with a grim smirk. "Finally, I can interact properly with you. Without your gun and both your hands and legs tied up, you cannot go against me. I won this game now, Lelouch."

The raven stayed silent in his cell and showed no movements.

"Oh? You look so calm. I thought you were the frightening type."

"..."

"So, you're not gonna talk? Fine, then. I should begin with interrogating you, shall we?" Charles said. "Let's start with your knightmare, my foolish son."

"What is there to know about my knightmare?"

"I'm curious on how it functions. Compared to my Kurisoda, yours is different. It's related to your Geass. Do you know why is that?"

"Heh," Lelouch laughed. "What a fool. If I tell you, you're going to use it on Nunnally..am I right?"

No response came from the man. The younger teen continued, "No, not just her..but the whole world and let history repeat? While I just sit here, watch the world change, everyone die and I, rot in this cell? What a shame..for me, that is."

"Just answer my question. Talking about the future events will waste time."

"I'm not an idiot to reveal the secret of the Shirasei X-III to a sick and twisted man like you." Lelouch spoke darkly. "Why did you start an organisation if you will play along like that?! How is terrorizing countries ever gonna attain peace?! You don't know anything! I've had my own experience about war and I know what's right and wrong! What you're doing..is all just cruelty! Even if you become Emperor again, you cannot gain the people's trust! They'll just spat on your name!"

"Don't you dare answer back at our Master!" one of the soldiers shouted. "You're just a novice, begging for power! Master Charles is not twisted!"

"Not twisted? You imbecile! You opted to defend a man like him! Do you even have a brain to realize your leader's ordeals?!" Lelouch yelled back. "Are you even a soldier?! You should be aware of that! It's a military advice!"

"You little..!" the other soldier was about to call the imprisoned teen foul names but he refrained when Lelouch gave him a deadly glare gazing back on to his eyes.

"No matter what you say, Charles Di Britannia is not a man aiming for peace. He's a greedy man who wants power. You people don't know him, but I do because I'm his son. And I despise him the most."

"Lelouch, that's enough of your foolish reactions and stay still!" Charles yelled, enraged by his protests. "Back then, you were a demon to the world as well! Both you and I are even! We are related."

"That's the past, I'm not like that anymore. Don't judge me that way." Lelouch said coldly.

"You have guts to speak, eh? I have no choice but to sedate you again!" Charles declared and prepared to activate his Geass.

_Go ahead and do it again. No matter how many times you use that on me, you're still wrong. _ Lelouch thought.

"Geass connection!" the man declared.

Lelouch closed his eyes. "Suffer your own power!" the sigil on his forehead glowed. The connection was taken back to Charles.

"Tsk! You.."

The raven reopened them. _What..did I just?_

_"Lelouch, I'm the one who controlled your Geass and took the connection back. You have suffered so much, it's his turn now."_

_It was you, huh. Thank you._

Then, a voice came from the intercom. "Master Charles, please report to Hangar number 1."

"Looks like I'll have to deal with you later." Charles said. "Secure him, please." he ordered the two soldiers. They saluted and Charles left them alone with the warlock in the cell.

_I have to escape soon.._

XXXXXXXXXX

"Suzaku, is Nunnally and the others ready?" Kallen asked through her knightmare's speakers.

The brunette nodded. "Yes. She contacted me a while ago and she had already gathered the Britannian forces. She's currently aboard in the Avalon, along with Schneizel." he replied sternly.

"What about the Black Knights?" C.C. joined in. "I don't think one group is enough to corner Charles's forces. His organisation is more invincible than you think."

"Ohgi had agreed to assist in the operation as well. The Ikaruga will make a rendevous point with the Avalon and they will head straight to the ghetto." Suzaku explained. "This is Lelouch we're saving. He's our only hope for survival in case we get pinned down. So we musn't let Charles Di Britannia have him forever. We're going to retrieve him at all cost."

"That's..right. We're going to save him. There are still a few more answers that I need to get from him." Kallen said. "I wonder though, where is he staying now?"

C.C. smirked. "In a cell, obviously. Just like what happened to you."

"..." Kallen looked down. She was remembering the past again. But she brushed them away immedietly. "No. I was a bit careless that time. I shouldn't have been left, rotting in that stupid cell for several weeks..if only I hadn't charged at Xing ke. I wasn't wise enough. But for Lelouch...he knows what's right. He had more experience than his bothersome father."

"So you do have feelings for him as well.." C.C. muttered. "Very interesting..Kallen."

The redhead blushed a little. "Shut up...you can tease me later. Just focus on saving him for now."

"If you say so."

**Revolutionary Men Transport Ship: Cell 0-5**

_Damn it all! I'm not suppose to be here! _ Lelouch screamed in his mind. _I need to escape right now! They might be altering my knightmare's systems at this moment..and I have to stop them! I need to protect Nunnally! There's no way I'll let that bastard reach her._

He looked up at the guards standing on each sides of his cell.

_Maybe I can use my Geass on them and order them to let me go. I just have to get to that hangar and knock off, whoever is jamming the Shirasei. Then, I'm out of here. But heck, my father's there. I'll just get shot and re-do everything again! I maybe immortal, but getting shot multiple times is not necessary for me. Damn! What should I do?!_

A warning alarm rang throughout all the speakers in the transport ship.

**"Attention all Revolutionary Men! Enemy ships approaching, in the distance of 3000 km! All pilots report to your knightmare stations and prepare for launching. As an order from our commander, all security personnel and ship crew must evacuate to their respective posts. In order to escape the enemy's attack line, we are going to have a five minute prepratory operations to land on the sea."**

_Tch. Looks like this ship is going in battle mode. This is going to be a tough ride._

_But still, I have to escape.._

_Nunnally.._

**Avalon Ship**

"I'm very sorry for involving you people, in this.." Nunnally said to a familiar Japanese man. "But we really need your help. The person we're going to retrieve is crucial to our forces. And I bet he is to you, as well."

Kaname Ohgi, the new Prime Minister of Japan gave the Empress a small smile. "It's alright, your majesty. Ever since the Britannians and Japanese people have coexist, we will side by you until the very end. Now, would you mind telling me more details about your captured protagonist?" he asked.

"Well..he.." the young Empress began. She folded her hands on her lap. "He was a mysterious man, just like Zero. Cryptic, but a very skilled knightmare pilot and very vigilant. I foresaw his battle skills during the coup de etat in Britannia. He destroyed the enemy's barricade of defense. He even saved me from death, my father tried to kill me with his knightmare. And that's the first time I saw the Shirasei X-III..he came to my aid and drove him away."

While she states them, Schneizel was secretly listening.

_That person protected her eh? We'll have to save him prior to further interrogations._

"I see.." Ohgi muttered. "That's..quite a protagonist you have there, your majesty."

"Ohgi, have you heard about Shinjiku? My father counterattacked it. And _he _even engaged in the incident."

"I've looked over the reports submitted by the newsgroups and offcials. Indeed, they were thousands of deaths confirmed. And they were hostages as well..however, they conclude that they have been released. Who could have done it?"

"I think that's the pilot of the Shirase X-III." Schneizel joined in. "Regarding on what had Nunnally witnessed, it was obviously him."

"Yes, I believe so.'' Nunnally said. "I guess this ends our conference for now. Let's get back to the matter at hand."

"Of course. The flagships we have sent signals that we're coming. I hope he will notice that. I shall contact you again if necessary, Empress Nunnally." Ohgi gave his final word before the main screen went blank.

**Revolutionary Men Transport Ship**

Charles sat on his commander chair with a devoid expression casted on his face. His mind was racing on multiple informations and plans. He rested his arms on the armrests of the chair and gave his primary order.

"Change the ship's course into sumberging mode, right now. We need to get away from their attack lines. Hurry!"

"Yes sir!"

_Does those ships tend to stand in our way? Or came for Lelouch? Let's find out, then._

"Fire the homing missiles. We need to stop them from reaching us as much as we can!" he demanded. "Who know, those flagships might be just traps to lure us out. We have to be prepared. Do it now!"

His fellow men obliged his order, and began to carry it out. The containers containing the homing missiles, slowly moved out of its respective station. The lids covering them shot open and released the missiles. It made a loud firing sound as it bursted out of the holes, assaulting the two flagships in an extremely fast pace.

**...**

A redhaired Black Knight, who's in charge of the flagship's controls, narrowed his eyes "Ah, damn it! I shouldn't have agreed to this!" he grumbled aloud. "Hey you over there! Don't get distracted, keep your eyes open and evade those missiles!" he hollered at the radio.

"Y-yes, Tamaki-san!"

Tamaki sighed in frustration. "Bastards..okay, here we go!''

He manuvered the flagship left and right and up and down with a few flips. He heard the other party grunted because of the damage sustained to his flagship.

"What did I tell you?! Keep your eyes open!" Tamaki yelled. "Now, Ohgi's going to kill me that I didn't instruct you well. Damn!" he typed the intercom code of the Ikaruga.

_"What is it, Tamaki?"_

"Ohgi, you'll never guess what happened earlier! They nearly got us with their missiles! Where are you?!"

_"We're just 1000 kilometers ahead. Don't worry, we'll get there."_

"Fine. If you'll excuse me, I'm off for some manuvering exercises!"

**...**

"We have reached the flagship point!" Suzaku declared. "Jeremiah, C.C., proceed to distracting them. Kallen, you're coming with me to rescue Lelouch. I'll contact Nunnally first. Go and help out in distracting them, I'll tell you when I'm ready!"

"Got it!" Kallen responded.

"Looks like we'll be going then. Jeremiah, you ready?" C.C. asked flatly.

"Yes, Lady C.C." Jeremiah responded.

The Sutherland, the Shinkiro and the Guren scattered into different directions. Suzaku contacted Nunnally.

_"Zero, where are you? Have you reached the point?"_

"Yes, your majesty. We are going in battle mode, now. Is that alright?"

_"Yes, of course. Please, I beg you Zero..save him."_

Suzaku remembered a certain raven-haired pilot. "Yes..your majesty!" He increased the boosts of his Lancelot Albion and engaged at Charles's transport ship.

**...**

"Sir! Knightmares alert!"

Charles cursed. He knew that this part of every battle will come. A sudden counterattack. "Send out the knightmares to pin them down!" he commanded. _Is this Nunnally's move? Does she know that Lelouch is captured? That can't be good, we need an alternative._

"Can we change our course?" he inquired.

"Negative. If we turn back, we are still on the enemy's attacking lines. Also, our ship doesn't have a flash feature. We cannot go on high speeds."

_Tch..at this rate, my plan will..!_

"High cannon attack confirmed!"

"Evade!" Charles yelled. The ship dodged to the west area of the sea. The beam scratched a rather large portion of the ship causing it to shake from the impact.

( Cell 0-5 )

Lelouch was pushed back by the ship's sudden shaking. _What the hell is going on? _ he thought.

**Airspace**

Kallen used her Guren's violent claw at the last knightmare, hovering around her. When it blowed up into countless pieces, she heard Suzaku's voice over the intercom.

_"Kallen, I've cleared the front lines. Jeremiah and C.C. will take care of the rest. I have gotten a glimpse of the Avalon and Ikaruga earlier. Let's take the oppurtunity to release him from the cell. You have a gun with you?"_

"Yes. I never leave without it." the female ace responded. "Let's go Suzaku!"

_"Roger that."_

The Lancelot and Guren headed towards the ship. C.C. had destroyed the knightmare blocking her view of the two. She watched them go. "Go, Kallen and Suzaku..save him. Save my warlock and your protector." she whisphered. She activated her Shinkiro's sword and began to disarm the units trying to reach them.

Jeremiah continously used his Sutherland's rifle gun, throwing a volley of bullets at the approaching knightmares. "You foolish soldiers of a twisted man!" he shouted furiously. He used the slash harkins at them and flew in a circular motion, dragging the knightmare around bumping the chain of units beside it. He released the harkins from the wrecked machine.

"That's for capturing my master."

**Revolutionary Men Transport Ship**

"What was that? Master Charles!" the co-commander asked in utter astonishment.

"A battleship is nearby." Charles replied bluntly. "We are being ambushed by the Britannian and Japanese forces. They have finally showed up. And my daughter..Nunnally Vi Britannia! She started this.." he banged his fists on the arm rest. "What a huge disgrace. That girl..!"

"Commander!"

When Charles looked up at the main screen, his eyes grew wide. When the mists cleared out, there were two huge battleships approaching at a fair rate of speed. The Avalon and the Ikaruga.

"Those ships are.." he began in disbelief.

( Meanwhile )

"Kallen, now!" Suzaku yelled. The Lancelot and the Guren fired their beam rifles at the group of knightmares lining at the top of the hangar section. The Lancelot used its sharp sword to removed their torsos of their structure. The Guren released a red-colored beam from its claws, therefore destroying the units at the other group.

"We're breaking in!" Kallen yelled. She brought out her knightmares sword and they continued to go towards their targetted object. Both Lancelot and Guren swiped the deadly sharp ends of its swords, forming a huge hole. Their knightmares landed on a free space in the hangar.

"Knightmares!" one of the maintenance shouted and ran off.

Suzaku wore the Zero mask and took out a pistol and a sword. He got out of the cockpit, causing the soldiers to gasp.

"Zero?!"

The masked vigilante began to shoot at them. As they were nothing but corpses, Kallen eased herself out of her Guren holding a gun as well.

"How do we know where is he?" Kallen asked.

"That will be up to us. Follow me."

( Cell 0-5 )

_Damn. The ship's shaking as if there's a huge group of knightmares attacking the whole ship's structure. _Lelouch thought and adjusted his position. He felt like his sense are tingling.

_Hm..I feel a presence. But I don't know where.._

He thought to himself for a moment. A sudden realization hit him. Lelouch remembers certain people, fighting alongside him. In the past until the present.

_' Do you know what's going on, Lelouch? ' _the man's voice spoke to him gently.

"No. In fact, I'm kind of confused."

He heard muffled gunshots rattling distances away from his cell and can hear the men groaning and grunting as if bullets are piercing through their skins and entering their flesh. It got closer and closer, in every second that passed.

"...!"

* * *

**The next chapter will be the second part of the rescue operation. I'll try my best to get the next chapter ready soon. I need to take a break from typing and brainstorming for a while. We all need a break in our lives don't we? :)**

**Please leave me a review! I accept any suggestions. Whether you insert it in your review or send me a PM. They really help me a lot in making more chapters. Stay awesome, my dear readers! =D**

**Next Up! Chapter 17 - Operation-Warlock Retrieval**

**Until next time ^_^**

**~Dark Zero 1718**


End file.
